Broken Vow
by Bookworm247
Summary: Squeal to Nightmare's and Bonds, Naruto and Sasuke are back together in the hidden leaf. But all is not well Sakura has her heart set on destroying Naruto, in a way that will push Sasuke to his limit. Can he finally put the past behind him to save the person he loves. WARNING Rape
1. Don't make a promise you can't keep

**Hi, everyone this is my first sequel and I hope it will be as good as Nightmares and bonds in this fanfic. It will continue after the events of Naruto's rescue and what happens when the young ninjas get home. Sakura is still unhappy about the situation between Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and does everything in her power to make sure that Sasuke knows how much he has hurt her. Meanwhile Kabuto is planning his revenge on the young ninja and his team. **

**YOU MAY WANT TO READ THE FIRST FANFIC BEFORE THIS ONE OTHERWISE YOU May GET CONFUSED. **

**Chapter one **

**Don't make Promises you can't keep  
**

Three months have passed since Naruto and long-time rival and best friend Sasuke had returned to their home in Kohna. Naruto's recovery had been slow due to the attempted extraction of the demon fox the Kyubi that lived inside of , a former leaf ninja tried to take the fox for his own gain and alomst killed the young ninja, with the help of Sasuke and his teammates they were able to free Naruto and stop Kabuto from having the most powerful tailed beast.

Even though Naruto's healing was slow and frustrating he cotinued to keep his sprits up. He not only had his nijsa skills to keep his attention, Naruto had the heart-throb of the village Sasuke Uchiaha as a boy friend. Naruto still insisted that he train to keep his skills fresh even if it was just so he could see Sasuke shirtless.

So finally after weeks of pestering his sensi Naruto got his wish Sasuke and Naruto are battling it out together on the open plains of the training felid on the outskirts of the hidden leaf having a test fight they were both giving it there all, both not showing any signs of quitting. Naruto was swing punches and executing kicks like no tomorrow while Sasuke blocked them without even breaking a sweat.

Naruto jumped back away from his opponent for a moment to rest, his breathing was harsh from the heavy workout, his hands and legs burning from the effort. Sasuke observed his sparing partner's condition and could tell Naruto was reaching his limit if he pushed anymore it could prove too much. "Dobe you need to stop now we can continue tomorrow."

Naruto looked down and stared at his feet for a moment his expression giving away his disappointment "You … promised…not to use your… Sharingan?" Naruto spoke through his gasps.

Sasuke snorted "How insulting, I don't need to waste my superior eye technique to see that you are at your limit. Dobe."

Kakashi jumped down from the nearby tree to call it a day and not let Naruto continue in the state he was in. "Yo Naruto Sasuke's right give it a rest for today, anyway it will be dark soon and we need to get Sasuke back to the villager the ANBU will (not to mention Tsunade) throw a fit."

Naruto sighed with frustrated that he still wasn't allowed to use any of his jutsu he could use only taijutsu for now till Tsunade gave him the all clear.

Clenching his fists as he walked next to Sasuke not saying a word as he made his way towards the village entrance. Sasuke noticed his friends quite demeanour, which wasn't unusual just of late since getting back from the last mission Naruto had been quite, for some reason this really bothered Sasuke he would rather Naruto be bouncing around and getting under his feet, shouting about beating him next time.

Sasuke wondered if he should say something to him since Naruto had been put under constant surveillance it was hard to be on their own and talk since they had got back.

Flashback

"Sasuke you have committed crimes against the leaf that are punishable by death. You have disgraced your home, abandoned your team and friends. What do you have to say for yourself?" Tsunade gazed down at Sasuke her eyes piercing with rage.

Sasuke sat in the dock looking unfazed by the charges that he was faced with. "I have successfully killed three wanted criminals single handily they include Itachi, Oriuchmaru and Deira . I got rid of a war tyrant that would have used Naruto as a weapon. I also have information about the workings of the known criminal organisation the Autaski . My skills and knowledge will benefit Kohna more than my death."

Tsunade grinned slightly she hated to admit it but he was right there was no way she would have him killed not just for Kohna but for Naruto as well. Naruto needs Sasuke to recover. Tsunade sighed into her hands it was a difficult situation to handle or anyone.

The trial lasted two weeks mainly to gain an audience with the Riakge so Sasuke could apologise and give him all the details about the remaining members of Atkusik. Tsunade had put heavy restrictions on Sasuke's movements. Sasukehad to be watched at all times by ANBU he had to stay at the Uchiha mansion with Naruto while he recovered. She did promise that once he earns the trust of both the village and his teammates again he would be allowed to do as he pleased. He also wasn't allowed to partake in ANY missions.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto's call snapped him out of his flash back only to find that he was outside the village entrance. Sasuke gazed at Naruto's eyes filled with concern he couldn't help but smile his eyes were still beautiful even thorth he was tired.

Come on Naruto let's get you to bed before you collapse on me" Sasuke grinned watching Naruto's features change.

"Huh me faint never you'll be the one fainting." Naruto said while trying to jump on Sasuke's back trying to pin him to the floor. Yamato laughed at the sight of Naruto failing to pull Sasuke down. Only for Sasuke to just push Naruto down with only his foot. Naruto continued to struggle under his foot begging for forgiveness.

Kakashi sighed but not with exasperation with joy and happiness that Naruto was starting to sound like Naruto again, he too began to laugh when Naruto bit Sasuke's sandal making Sasuke shake his leg to try and rid himself of the determand Naruto.

Kiba happened to be passing by only to see the strange sight of Naruto biting Sasuke's leg "Hey look Akamaru the new village guard dog is here. Oh and look he already caught Sasuke Naruto I think you missed your calling as a nin dog."

Naruto growled deeply and realssed Sasuke's wet and slimy foot from his jaws, Sasuke grinned at sight of Naruto glaring at Kiba menacingly.

Kiba continued to taunt Narutoenjoying the fact he was retaluating, happy that he was reacting he continued tp push his luck. "Aww is Naruto pooch angry. Here boy come here."

Naruto made a hand sigh Kakashi made some sort of yelping sound trying to stop Naruto. It was too late soon a puff of smoke relived that Naruto had transformed into a fearsome wolf like animal and began to snap and snarl at Kiba.

Kakashi stopped laughing at once and grew concerned Naruto wasn't allowed to use his chakra. Kakashi's fears were confirmed when Naruto transformed back clutching his stomach in agony before going into a tight ball on the ground. Sasuke ran over and knelt besiade his stricken freind checking Naruto, Yamato came over as well worried the nine tailed fox was coming out.

Kakashi walked over and touched Naruto's shoulder "Oi, Naruto you know that you are under strict orders from Tsunade you know what she will do when she finds out you were trying to use Chakra again."

Naruto paled two shades whiter when Tsunade was brought into the conversation Sasuke sighed with relief when he stood up after a few moments still holding his stomach "Sorry I forgot that I'm not allowed. PLEASE don't tell Ba-chan about this she kill me."

Sasuke grins at Naruto "What Naruto afraid of that old hag lady Tsunade."

Naruto placed his hand around Sasuke's mouth before he said anymore "Don't say such things, Ba-chan will kill you for killing her old, she makes Sakura look sane. If I get punched by her I'm looking at four weeks of brain damage."

"That's right Naruto you tell him how it is." Tsunads cool ,calm voice sent shivers up Sasuke and Naruto's spine. She had heard everything that had been said.

"HEY BA-CHAN how are you? Me and Sasuke here were just saying…" Tsunade hushed him with her hand still smiling menacingly looking at Sasuke.

"Step aside Naruto or you will get hurt. I don't want to have to stitch your wounds again." Tsunades fist was being prepared Naruto knew what was coming next and quickly moved out-of-the-way. Kiba took this as a chance to leave before anyone noticed to avoid a beating from the Hokage, quickly he signaled to his dog to leave.

Kiba's sly escape was quickly noticed by the Hokage before he could even lift his feet. "KIBA, I will deal with you later meet me in my office I will be with you shortly. You knew full well that Naruto was in recovery so why did you try and pick a fight with him in the middle of the street."

Kiba turned his head slowly sweat pouring of his face "Ok I'll see you in a minute."

Tsunade darted across towards her chosen target with lightning speed and punched Sasuke in the face causing him to fly into the village. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME OLD IM IN MY PRIME YOU LITTLE SNOT."

Naruto giggled a little before Tsunade snapped her head around at Naruto and walked up to him lifting his t-shirt to show his scared abdomen. Naruto flinched when she touched it with her cool hands.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's belly it seemed to be all healed now her attempts to reduse the apernce the scars had helped dramatically leaving only a relatively small v shaped scar. He wouldn't even have athescar if the Kyubi would heal him. Tsunade sighed "Naruto have you been able to reach the fox yet?"

Naruto mutterd something that sounded more like "I wish" under his breath before answering. "No I haven't not since then." Naruto looked down when he said then unable to utter Kabuto's name. "Ba-chan is Sakura nearly done with her missions yet." Naruto chirped happily trying to change the subject. Tsunade looked down for a moment avoiding his gaze, she couldn't let Naruto know that Sakura was avoiding him. Since returning not everyone had taken the news about Naruto and Sasuke well.

Sakura was one of those people. To be fair she had not been horrible towards Naruto, but she was not being supportive or helping him heal.

"She is due back today, Gaki you will see her soon. Now about your recovery you need to sleep Naruto."

Naruto flinched he hated the night and the dreams that came with it the night just always seemed to be filled with terror for Naruto now.

"_Naruto, come and face me like a real ninja," Kabuto was on top of Sniper chasing after him on his mutated snake._

_Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the bright light at the end of the dungeons tunnel, but his legs felt like they were weighed down with bricks and he wasn't making headway towards his friends that where standing in the mouth of the exit. Sasuke was laughing at him he was standing next to Sakura touching her and kissing her intimately. _

"_Sakura my true love, I was so wrong to choose that dobe over a gorgeous woman like you. What can he give me that you can't?" Sasuke continued to taunt Naruto as he called out to him begging him for help._

_Sniper finally caught up with Naruto, his rattle snake tail wrapping around his whole body in just a few seconds, slowly crushing him. Naruto tried to take in air only for his chest to refuse to inhale the life saving oxygen that was all around him; Naruto's lungs felt like they would explode with the effort. Sniper glared at Naruto, preventing Naruto from avoiding his monster glare. Naruto silently screamed as his slit eyes slowly faded, as the blackness loomed over him. _

Unknowingly Naruto had started to thrash and yell uncontrollably in his frightening state of sleep, alerting a very sleepy Sasuke that Naruto was in distress in the room next to him. He tried to get in to the room only for his guards to stand in his way.

"Get out-of-the-way." He yelled at the guards desperate to see what was frightening his Naruto so badly.

"Sasuke, our medical ninja are doing what they can to help Naruto. They cannot do that if you keep hindering our attempts."

Sasuke looked past the guards to see that their attempts where feeble at best in trying to stop Naruto from screaming. Naruto was kicking and punching every ninja that tried to hold him down and sedate him. As soon as Sasuke saw the needle appear in the Ino's hand he knew what was coming.

To most people needles were scary enough, but for Naruto when he saw the woman coming at him with the medical tool all he saw was Kabuto coming back. The twisted pleasure that was still fresh in his dreams was in front of him again. Naruto's already panicked reaction almost instantly got worse and he began to bite and claw his way through the ambush of people, desperate to escape from the needle and the torture that would come with it. Naruto kicked Ino in the stomach smashing her into a wall.

Naruto saw what he thought was Kabuto go into the wall and was determined to stop him from hurting anyone else. With lightning speed the agitated blonde lunged at her ready to kill if necessary, Ino called out to him trying to stop him, but her desperate cried went unheard. All she could see was a primal like Naruto his blue eyes now had slits for pupils; his nails were like claws ready to slash her throat.

The ANBU's forgot Sasuke for a moment and went to stop Naruto before he attacked the medical ninja again. Before they could get close Sasuke slammed into Naruto in mid-air, Naruto shook off the sudden shock and tried to go for Ino again only for Sasuke to block his way.

Frustrated that the raven haired shinobi was preventing him from attacking his swiped at him trying to get him to step aside.

Sasuke was quick to react to his roommate's behaviour and ducked out of the incoming claws that threatened to harm him. Sasuke's dodge allowed him to get behind Naruto quickly he grabbed Naruto from behind and pulled him into a tight embrace restraining his arms in the process trying to stop him from hurting himself and others further.

Naruto's eyes were wide open and he was still thrashing despite Sasuke's tight grip around him trying to get away from the serpents deadly squeeze. "GET AWAY! LET ME GO!"

The ANBU black ops watched the scene unfold before them, they were worried for Naruto's safety and the safty of the medical team that Naruto had demolished with a few kicks and punshes. They were also amazed at Sasuke's skill and cunning.

Slowly in Sasuke's arms Naruto's struggles lessened before they finally stopped as if he had surrendered to his foe. Sasuke called out to Naruto to see if he was ok. "Naruto, talk to me…"

When Naruto realised that he could breathe again and that he wasn't in the dungeon, if he was he would have been punished for fighting back. Naruto gasped for breathe and grabbed hold of Sasuke and refused to let go of him. Sasuke didn't know how to comfort the terrified Naruto, all he could do was not let go of him. It was only then he realised he was soaked in sweat and shaking from cold and fear.

One of the ANBU's gently wrapped his arm around a frightened Ino as she left the room she was holding her arm she took one last look at aNaruto be fore she was and escorted out of the room. in his bed covers, aiding Sasuke a little. As soon as the covers were around him, Naruto felt different in Sasuke's arms. He had no idea what this feeling was; he hadn't been comforted by another person before.

When Naruto had finally calmed down to a point his speech was at least understandable through his shivers. He asked Sasuke what he was worried about it was plaguing on his mind eating away at his heart like a bug jutsu. "Sasuke, do you still care about me?"

Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat; why was he asking this? "What do you mean?"

Naruto paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Did you mean what you said in the cave with you know who?"

Sasuke knew who he was referring to. Naruto had refused to mention Kabuto's name since they had returned from their last mission. "Dobe, of course I care. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Naruto sighed, relived that his dream had only been a dream. He snuggled into his rival's chest, a little desperate to keep him close. Sasuke eyed him warily. "Would you like to sleep next to me tonight? I can speak to the guards to see if I can stay with you for a while till you fall asleep."

No one apart from Kakashi, Sakura and Tsunade knew about the full story about what happened down in those tunnels; Sakura had kept her word and had not told anyone. For now. Tsunade was busy hunting down the snake bastard, she wanted to rip every scale from Kabuto's body for harming her little ninja. Sasuke hadn't realised how protective the fifth was towards Naruto till they had that meeting in her office.

"I WANT THAT WRETCHED SON OF A BITCH FOUND! I WANT TO RIP THAT BASTARD IN HALF!" Sasuke jumped when the room shook at the ferocity of the Hokage's voice. She had finished reading the full account of what had happened to Naruto. They had decided to spare him from reliving those memories and had asked Sasuke and Saburo what had happened.

The account was awful to read even for the Hokage, it was hard to read what had happened to the blonde that made him crawl into a shell of fear. Ibiki had even commented that Naruto would have some serious psychological wounds to heal from before he can be put on to any sort of mission.

Sasuke was bought out of his flashback by the sound of Naruto whimpering next to him, gazing down he realised that Naruto was now half asleep and resisting it for as long as his eye lids would allow.

Sasuke sighed at the pitiful sight of Naruto trying to stop himself from sleeping, he had managed to get away with it for some time now but the effort was now taking its toll. The bags under his eyes were more pronounced than usual. "Naruto you need to sleep sooner or later you will collapse from exhaustion. Please let one of us sedate you just for tonight or at least talk to me about what you are dreaming about."

Sasuke please stay with me. I don't want to have anymore injections don't let them put anymore into me please." Naruto struggled to put the words in his sentence together.

"You know I can not stay with you just tell me what you dream about. I promise not to put injections in you." Sasuke spoke in a soft voice trying to get Naruto to open up to him he had hardly spoken to Sasuke or anyone about what happened in his nightmare's.

Sasuke sighed when Naruto didn't answer him only for the silence to be broken by a small bang Naruto jumped out Sasuke's grip and spun round to see Sakura standing there with a blank expression holding an empty syringe in her hand. Naruto instantly fell to the ground Sasuke raced to his side and held him still for a minute.

Naruto looked at Sasuke half asleep from the sedative"Sasuke, you promised." Naruto went limp and passed out before Sasuke could apologise to him.  
Sasuke glareed and Sakura before he could utter a word to her she stopped him and walked to the door not even bothering to see that Naruto's condition was stable.

Before she walked out of the door to leave she turned slowly to Sasuke and spoke in a hollow tone "Sasuke, don't make a promise unless you intend to keep it. I'll be over later to check on him."

* * *

**I will leave it here I AM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPLOAD. Things have just got int he way at the moment. I will hopfully have the next one up soon. Please review, favourtie and follow but most of all I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
**


	2. Sakura's Warning

**Hi, everyone sorry for the late upload been busy at the moment.**

**A huge thank you to: littleleadbelly and Animemad10 for your reviews. Especially, littleleadbelly, for giving me the kick up the backside that I so desperately needed.**

**Thank you to: Procrastinating Alchemist, SleepieBye , Yaoifangirl12345 , Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze, isis-yolly and moonflame2505 for adding this story to your favourites.**

**Thank you: Procrastinating Alchemist, Animemad10, lilleil, KariNeko, Elite One for following the story.**

**Just so you know this, the review box is right under the follow button to review a story on fanfiction, just write in it and post it. I love the fact you have all followed and added this to your favs but I would really love to know what you think of the story.**

* * *

Sakura's Warning

"Sasuke you promised." Naruto's words sounded cracked and horse as he spoke to Sasuke. He began to sway from side to side, before his legs gave way and he fell backwards.

Reacting quickly, Sasuke caught his teammate before he fell to the floor, he tried to apologise to the semi-conscious blonde but the words kept getting caught in his throat. Even though Sasuke hadn't known about Sakura's intention, he felt like he had broken a very important promise. Sasuke could only watch as his friend's eye's closed on the own accord before he went limp and still in the Uchiha's arms.

Sakura stood at the door still holding the syringe that she had used sedated Naruto with. Sasuke was lost for words at Sakura's betrayal, she clearly had overheard the conversation between him and Naruto just moments before, yet still she injected him now Naruto might not trust him..

Before he could even begin voice his anger at Sakura what she had just done, she raised her hand and spoke. "Sasuke, don't make promises you can't keep." The medical ninja's tone was sharp but emotionless.

Infuriated by her lack of concern, Sasuke snapped his head around ready to put her down a peg or two. But Sakura wasn't planning on listening to Sasuke's lecture and quickly jumped out of the window to who knows where, leaving the confused ANBU to pick up the pieces.

"_Sasuke don't make a promise that you can't keep."_ Sakura's strange and hurtful comment was still ringing in Sasuke's ears as he looked down at the limp form drapped in his arms. _"What on earth did she mean by that? I don't think her remark was just based on what I said to Naruto."_

One of the ANBU's began to speak to the raven braking Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Sasuke-kun, I think it would be best to put Naruto back to bed and wait for him to regain consciousness. It looks like Sakura only used a small dosage I doubt Naruto will sleep too long."

Sasuke nodded before gently lifting Naruto on to the bed and covering him in his quilt. He watched as Naruto slept. To the untrained eye he looked like he was resting comfortably, but Sasuke knew Naruto was anything but comfortable his eye lids twitched, he occasionally moaned and shook his head from side to side.

Sasuke suddenly felt a new presence, different chakra signal from another ninja fast approaching; he began to ready himself to draw out a weapon on the unknown person before a hand stopped him. He snapped his gaze around to see the same ANBU from before, "It's fine we know who it is, we sent for him when Naruto began to panic."

Sasuke gave the masked man a questioned look "Your Sai aren't you? The guy who was a stand in for me Naruto speaks fondly of you."

"Your reputation proceeds' you Uchiha Sasuke, yes I am Sai, Naruto spoke often of you when I was on team 7. We can talk later he is almost here now." Sai wasn't surprised that Sasuke had worked out who he was so quickly and removed his mask, revelling his pale face to him giving Sasuke one of his fake smiles."

Sasuke wondered who _he_ could be, he didn't have to wait too long before he got an answer with a soft thump on the window ledge, Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes."I should have guessed you would come, Iruka-sensei"

The Uchiha looked at Iruka his face covered in sweat and full of worry from his fast sprint. "Naruto is just resting Iruka he will be fine in a little while." Iruka's face blazed with fury at Sasuke he had to calm himself before he exploded with fury and risked waking his foster son up. Both he and Sasuke hadn't seen eye to eye and constantly bickered among themselves.

Before Iruka could throttle Sasuke, Sai debriefed Iruka on the events that had transpired in the night. Iruka looked at the sleeping form on the bed it pained him when he heard how upset Naruto had gotten. He had remained calm for most of the conversation, until Sai go to the part about Sakura sedatedNaruto.

Iruka's temper erupted and soon the room quickly filled with his shouts."WHAT,BUT THE FIFTH STRICTLY TOLD THEM NO…" Sai raised his hand to silence the infuriated Chunin thee quickly continued the rest of the events before finishing with what happened with Sakura, he didn't mention what she had said to Sasuke for some reason.

He snapped his gaze at the Uchiha "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW WHY HE KEPT TRYING TO BRING YOU BACK." Iruka felt a hand gently squeeze his shoulder; He looked round to find the source of the touch had come from Kakashi. Sasuke couldn't help but be impressed by his sensei's stealth he hadn't even felt Kakashi's chakra before he dropped in. Kakashi said nothing pointed to the bed, Iruka followed Kakashi's line of sight only to see Naruto thrashing and moaning.

Iruka bowed his head "He must feel the tension even in his sleep." Iruka walked over to the bed before stroking the thrashing blonde's spiky hair. Naruto's thrashing stopped before he moaned "Iruk..a." Iruka continued to stroke his hair and speak to him, slowly soothing him "Hush now Naruto and rest I will look after you and so will Sasuke."

Iruka was not told, by Naruto's request about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Sasuke was wondered if seeing to two of the arguing may have made Naruto even more reluctant to come out to Iruka. Sasuke wasn't sure if this was the reason, but Naruto needed to tell Iruka in his own time. Sasuke had often wanted to shut the overprotective ninja up with the revelation, he would often grin imagining the look on his face. If he got a nose bleed when he saw Naruto's sexy jutsu imagine what he would be like if he knew about them.

Sasuke watched Iruka with envy, wishing he could do that with Naruto, not just touching him but showing his emotions to the blonde. The raven haired boy couldn't help but feel that by not showing his emotions to Naruto was one of the reasons he wouldn't talk about his dreams.

All Sasuke could do at the moment was to watch intently and learn how to comfort his sleeping friend for the next time this happened. Kakashi looked up seeing Sasuke watching Iruka.

Sighing with exasperation at his students ignorance he spoke quietly to Sasuke "Go and sit with him, you and Iruka can learn something from each other. Your orders are to stay with Naruto and look after him today. I will come back later." With that Kakashi left, leaving Iruka and Sasuke together.

_Meanwhile in the Hokage's office_

Tsunade gazed at her two medical students from across her desk, her chin resting in her hands, scrutinising her students every move and action. Ino cradled her bandaged wrist, luckily it was only bruised and not broken the only thing that was severely damaged was her ego.

Even if you didn't know the Fifth that well you could tell that she was furious, it was when she was silent when she was at her angriest. They silence in the room was awful to bear before Tsunade let pent-up anger out on her table.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING I STRICTLY TOLD YOU INO, NOT TO BRING INJECTIONS WHEN YOU DEAL WITH NARUTO. STOP HOLDING YOUR WRIST ITS YOUR OWN FAULT THAT YOU GOT HURT." She snapped her gaze to Sakura who was the only one in the room not to flinch at the thunder in Tsunade's voice.

"SAKURA, YOUR ACTIONS ARE EVEN WORSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT, SASKUE ALMOST GOT THROUGH TO NARUTO AND YOU COME IN AND SHATTER HIS FAITH, WE WILL BE LUCKY IF HE EVER TRUSTS SASUKE AGAIN."

Sakura's felt sick to the stomach when her teacher used the words Sasuke, Naruto and trust in the same sentence, Sakura had kept her word not to tell the others about Sasuke and Naruto's secret love for each other. _"Why doesn't she just tell them about Naruto and Sasuke?" _

Sakura met her teachers gaze with defiance, there was no way she was going to let Tsunade make her feel guilty about her actions. In her eyes she had acted as a medical ninja.

As she deafened herself she spoke with little emotion even Ino was shocked by her lack of care. "I judged the situation accordingly; Naruto began to get distressed and acted violently he was a risk to himself and others around him. In his weakened state I used a small amount of sedative that was necessary to defuse the situation. I had to wait till he was being held by Sasuke till I got a clear shot."

Tsunade's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, "DON'T GIVE THAT BULL SHIT SAKURA. You have been avoiding Naruto and Sasuke for weeks why?"

That was it, she knew full well why she had avoided them if Tsunade was too blind to see it or was just wanted to humiliate her in front of her peers, she didn't know but there was no way she was letting Tsunade think she had won this.

Sakura had to think carefully before she answered raising her voice and shouting wasn't going to help her case. "Naruto and Sasuke need time to adjust to life in the village, I hardly think by hanging around I am doing Naruto and Sasuke's relationship that has been built of understanding any favours."

Tsunade's glare at Sakura intensified, at the sly hint at the secret relationship between Naruto and Sasuke. This little hint hadn't gone unnoticed by Tsunade or Ino who had raised an eye brow to Sakura's answer something wasn't right with Sakura.

"_What did she mean about Naruto and Sasuke's relationship? I know that Sasuke knows what Naruto went through, but Sakura's comment and Tsunade's reaction to it implies something else was going on."_

Tsunade could tell by Ino's face that even she had noticed the subtle hint, not only was it to rouse Ino's suspicion but also a threat to Tsunade that she could easily reveal Naruto's secret to the rest of the ninja with little effort. Plus, Ino still has feelings for Sasuke, if she found out things could get messy.

Shizune had also heard the threat and was seething that Sakura would threaten Tsunade like that. She had been so cold just recently constantly making it known that she could stop being cooperative. Naruto had asked that it be kept on a need to know bases for now. Not because he was embarrassed of Sasuke, but because he was worried that the villagers and friends would treat Sasuke differently.

Sasuke had already confessed that it was because of his denial about his sexuality that he had left the village. But Shizune and Tsunade had both agreed Naruto was also worried about how the rest of the village and ninja's would react; his reluctance to tell Iruka had confirmed their suspicions.

Sakura also knew this and was making the most of the power she had hold of them.

With a deep and controlled sigh Tsunade continued to glare at Sakura if she had been on her own she could easily remind her of where she stood. But Ino now had an idea that they were hiding something, to lose her temper and react to Sakura's threat would only make Ino more curious.

"Sakura, be very careful what you say. Remember I am the Hokage I didn't get this far without learning a few tricks myself. I know exactly what you are doing and I am warning you not to push your luck or you may find yourself playing a game you cannot win." Tsunade's voice was low but the message was there.

Ino wasn't sure what Tsunade was getting at but had the good sense to keep her mouth shut.

Sakura got the message but still the two held there gaze at one another, nether one was willing to break and admit defeat. Shizune and Ino both looked at one another confirming that they both could sence the silent battle in the room. With that the Hokage dismissed them both Ino was gone in a flash determined to leave the atmosphere.

When they had left Tsunade remained silent for a moment, she turned slowly to face Shizune "We have a big problem, I think Kakashi was right. To begin with I suspected that it was Sasuke we had to watch but now we have to worry about Sakura."

Shizune looked at her a little confused that she was so calm. "Is there something else I should know about Sakura's behaviour?"

Tsunade didn't answer her straight away she didn't know what Sakura was capable of, she sighed "You can come out now Kakashi." In a puff of smoke the sliver haired ninja appeared, but he was not his usual self even this book was put away.

Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other both knowing what they other wanted to say. It was Shizune that spoke first. "Kakashi, I guess you heard all of that earlier. I just don't understand what has gotten into Sakura these days. She used to be Naruto and Sasuke's teammate but know she is acting like they don't even exist anymore."

Kakashi remained silent still watching Tsunade carefully. Tsunade knew Kakashi well enough to know that even though he was the master at hiding his emotions , it mean that he could always hide what he was feeling, and after today she knew Kakashi was hiding something. He had specifically told Tsunade that Sakura was a concern and should not be Naruto's medical ninja even though she was one of the best.

Tsunade put her thoughts to Kakashi. "Kakashi, tell me what you know and don't lie to me, you would never involve yourself in a decision unless you knew something. Tell what happened in snow country."

Kakashi looked down at his floor slightly ashamed that he a hid something so important he had hoped that he had been mistaken at what he saw but know after today he had been right to infer.

_Back at the Uchiha Mansion_

Iruka and Sasuke had sat with Naruto on separate ends of the bed, for so long that it was slowly getting dark outside, both had sat in silence the whole time. Sasuke was really frustrated about why he couldn't bring himself to so much as touch the blonde. He loved Naruto so much yet was at a loss as to how to express how much he loved him.

Iruka sat in silence watching Naruto sleep he had relaxed a little but it was clear that Naruto wasn't fully asleep. Iruka sighed he just couldn't understand why the boy he considered his son was refusing to tell him about not just his dreams but other things as well. He had a feeling that Naruto wasn't telling him the full story.

Sasuke had was fed up with the silence and decided to pluck up some courage and ask the only other person in Naruto's life what he could do to help him. Swallowing his pride Sasuke asked in a voice so low you could have missed it. "How can you know what to do when he is upset? You seem to know what works the best in any situation, how do you train yourself to know?"

Iruka looked into Sasuke's eyes he could tell that there was no sarcasm or snide comment in his question; he was clearly asking a genuine question. It did make him slightly angry that he had made it sound like a training exercise. But he did have to remember that Sasuke had lost his parents and most likely forgotten what it was like to be comforted and likewise be unable to comfort others.

"There is no manual to tell you how and when to comfort others, that has to be learnt and nurtured remember how you're….parents used to comfort you when you were sad or scared. In short it is something you naturally do."

Iruka was unsure if mentioning Sasuke's parents was a good thing but it was the only example he had. Like it or not Sasuke needed to be reminded that sometimes he needed to remember that he didn't have to hold back all the time.

"That's the problem I….. don't know how to show them." Sasuke couldn't believe he was admitting that he didn't know. He was the best of the best. A Uchiha never admits his weakness especially to your potential father in-law.

Instead on laughing at Sasuke's admission, Iruka motioned him forward Sasuke came round to the bed he was surprised when Iruka held his hand and pulled it towards Naruto's hair. "Just stroke his head slowly not too fast and not too lightly, it takes practise but I'm sure you can mater it in no time."

Sasuke almost at once felt Naruto relax at the soft touch, back when they had been in a cell together he had managed to show Naruto some affection to the point of hugging him. But since coming back he found it near impossible. Naruto half asleep grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled his hand under his head. Iruka almost laughed at the sight of Naruto sleeping on Sasuke's hand like a pillow.

Sasuke was very happy with his small victory and rather enthusiastically asked more questions.

The two of them were so warped up in their own conversation that they hadn't noticed that Naruto was starting to wake up. Naruto's eyes flickered open he squinted as the light entered his eyes, after blinking a few times to clear his vision he could make out two figures speaking next to him he recognised the person to be Sasuke and the second was Iruka.

"So how exactly do I, you know… comfort him? What does he respond to the most?" If Naruto had the energy he would have shot out of the bed. Sasuke the prince of ice was asking his parental figure how to comfort him when he was having nightmares.

_"I must have died and gone to an alternate universe." _Naruto thought it was the first time he had seen Sasuke and Iruka in a room together and not arguing with each other, he knew it was because the both cared about him very much. But it was nice that they were both in a room together without the animosity in the air.

He hadn't noticed till then that he was asleep on Sasuke's hand, it felt warm and soft, "Sasuke stop moving your hand, it's my new pillow."

Sasuke and Iruka's attention was quickly drawn Naruto waking up. "Dobe, stop complaining you are privileged to be sleeping on an Uchiha."

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand a little tighter and pulled it closer to his face pretending to act flattered "Really, Iruka-sensei remind me to never washing this cheek again. Even when become the Hokage I will make sure that this moment become is recorded in history."

Iruka giggled slightly even though he was tired Naruto could still light up the room with his wide toothy smile and unpredictable nature. "You should be resting; you will never become Hokage if you fall asleep on missions."

Naruto shuddered at the thought of sleeping, he was very tired but he just couldn't face the nightmares not with Kabuto waiting for him when he shut his eyes. Sasuke noticed his reaction and tried again to get Naruto to open up to him. "Naruto, please, I hate seeing you like this. All the people that care about you are worried about you. If you could just let us what you are so scared of then maybe we can help."

Naruto shook his head he couldn't tell them; he didn't want to burden them with his worries. He had done more than enough of that recently. "I don't want to worry anyone; everyone is so worried about me I don't want to make it worse."

Iruka spoke up now worried that Naruto wasn't thinking straight, as usual Naruto didn't realise that by hiding his troubles he was making them worse. "Naruto by refusing to tell us you are making us worry. How would you like it if I didn't tell you when something was worrying me and I hid it from you?"

Naruto looked at Iruka and then at Sasuke both had concern on their faces, he just could not tell Sasuke about the ones about Sakura he was afraid he would be angry with him. "I just can't tell you right now, Please don't force me to explain."

Iruka could see how much pressing him for answers was upsetting him, Naruto had tears in his eyes and was clinging to the blanket for dear bad for upsetting the blonde Iruka climbed into the covers allowing the blonde to snuggle into him. While he watched Naruto get comfortable he failed to notice Sasuke's jealous death stare behind him.

Sasuke was just about to climb in next to him when Iruka beat him to it mentaly he began to curse the chuinin. "_One day Iruka I swear to god, you will pay for stealing my moment." _

* * *

**Leaving it there for now. Next time what does Kakashi know about Sakura? Does Ino find out about the secret? Will Naruto find the courage to tell the rest of his friends and family about Sasuke? Only one way to find out review, follow and add to favourites.**_  
_


	3. Two Can Play At That Game

**Thank you so much for the reviews I can't believe how much you all like the story so I began writing this the day after I posted the last chapter.**

**HUGE thank you to Yuzuki Uchiha Namikaze, isis-yolly and the guest review your comments really brightened my day.**

**Thank you, Shewols powerful for clicking the follow button, 26 for adding the story to your favs.**

**The following chapter references the last chapter in nightmares and bonds you will need to read it or this chapter maybe a little confusing.**

* * *

**Two can play at that game**

"No, Kakashi it can't be true why would she do that to her own teammate at that?" Tsunade's shocked reaction echoed in the office her eyes watcching Kakashi's blank expression looking for signs that he was just joking, but she found no signs. Sinking back in her chair defeated and disappointed in her own judgement. This shocking revelation proved hard for Tsunade to swallow, room remained silent with an unsettling atmosphere while Tsunade let the news sink in for what seem like an age.

When she did speak again Tsunade's voice returned to its usual harsh undertone, but she didn't sound angry at the moment to the reilfe of Shizune. "Kakashi, why have you waited so long to tell me this?"

Kakashi had gotten so used to the silence in the room that he almost jumped when Tsunade finally spoke again, but not even he knew the full reason why he couldn't tell her about what Sakura almost did to Naruto. He was still trying to work it through in his own mind he was happy that Sasuke had come back, at last team 7 were reunited. Then Sakura changed everything.

"DAMN IT KAKASHI YOU OWE ME AN ANSWER" Tsunade couldn't take it anymore the thought that she had come close to losing her gaki and she hadn't protected him.

Kakashi answered his superior his voice showing a hint of shame for his naïvety. "I thought I was mistaken and had only imagined what I saw. The jutsu that Kabuto's summoning used on me caused me to hallucinate. I believed that it was a side effect. I never even thought she was capable of harming one of her teammates and so cowardly at that."

In light of Kakashi's plausible explanation her expression softened and she relaxed a bit. She still was at a loss at what to do about Sakura. If what Kakashi saw was true then Sakura was capable of anything at the moment. Tsunade quickly ruled out confronting her with the allegation knowing that she would quash it easily, Kakashi wasn't a reliable witness due to the jutsu used against him and Sakura knew that.

Kakashi could see she was troubled by the news it wasn't going to be easy to get Sakura to snap out of her jealous rage. He had hoped with all his heart he was wrong, but Kakashi had noticed Sakura's behaviour before anyone else. The glares that she had given Sasuke were the normal jealous girl ones you saw her give Ino when she was younger.

Kakashi was begging to wonder if she was just being a normal jealous school girl. He was left disappointed when he saw the glares she given Naruto were not normal they were cold hard stares that Naruto would have to avoid her gaze to get away from the harsh feelings that her eyes showed him. Naruto tried to speak to her many times, Kakashi had seen Sakura just pretend that she hadn't heard him.

Tsunade glanced at the crushed sensei in front of her; she knew that Kakashi would never have put his comrades in danger. Especially any of team 7 in a way Tsunade had to agree that even if he had told her Sakura would still have acted the same. "Kakashi this is not your fault, you made the right call at the end of the day. If I had confronted Sakura with this she would have easily made it sound like you had imagined it. Sakura would have covered her tracks far better as well and we would be none the wiser to her change in behaviour."

"We have to play this carefully." Tsunade continued keeping her voice level and clam. "We haven't just got Naruto to worry about if Sasuke was to learn of this, I don't know what he would do."

Kakashi shuddered at thought of what horrible things Sasuke would do if he found out that she had thought of doing to his reason for coming back home. Sasuke was very protective while not being too possessive of the blonde. Kakashi noticed the amused expression on Tsunade's face unsure what to make of her sudden smile.

"I have a plan to take advantage of the new information can used against Sakura the we can play Sakura at her own game. Kakashi, you will be the most important part on the plan." Tsunade's grin hadn't left her face as she spoke.

Kakashi couldn't see what why she was so happy "Mind filling me in on plan lady Tsunade"

Tsunade nodded thoughtfully before answering Kakashi's question her plan had come to her when she mentioned what Sasuke would do if he found out. The plan had come to her in a flash granted it was risky and needed to be done with care. "I'm calling the plan Mind games Kakashi style."

_Meanwhile with Sakura_

Sakura was walking in the forest gathering herbs and flowers for medical use for the hospital and ninja missions. She was feeling very smug at the moment about her little victory in the Hokage's office. Ino seemed to take notice of her threat as well so if she was lucky Ino would be on her side.

"_Oh Iruka if you only knew that the child you considered a son is not what you think."_ Sakura thought to herself smiling that she had the power to make Naruto suffer for hurting her so much. Thinking about Naruto made her break one of the antlers she was holding. _"Why should I have to be unhappy when he gets be with Sasuke and play families while I have nothing?" _Her anger continued to grow for the blonde that had hurt her so badly.

She had thought about hinting about it to Iruka knowing that He is the closest thing to a parent Naruto had. It would have been slightly interesting to Sakura to see how the teacher would react to the news.

She was so warped up in her scheming mind that she had let her guard down and had failed to notice that someone was watching her from the tree canopy.

"Oi, Sakura you should be careful." Sakura jumped at the sound of her teacher in the tree just above her head; as usual he was reading his favourite novel. "If you keep breaking the antlers like that we won't be able to make very much medicine to make with them." Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was lying in and stood right in front of her looking at the broken antler in her hand.

Sakura was startled at first by her teaches sudden appearance but managed to remained calm and composed when she addressed him. "I'm guessing you came here to lecture me about what I said in the office. Save it I'm not interested." Kakashi raised his hand silencing her escalating outburst at once before she began to shout and scream at him.

Kakashi began to speak knowing he had caught her off guard this was the moment he needed. "I was asked to give you a message from lady Hokage, but that is not the only reason I am here. Sakura I am here to ask you to leave Naruto and Sasuke alone. They don't deserve this treatment. Tsunade told me what you tried to tell Ino by dropping hints. I am very upset; Naruto will tell everyone when he and Sasuke feel they are ready and feel that the time is right."

Sakura tried to act cold and unresponsive to her sensei's warning, but it was hard to resist the urge to put him in his place quickly, like she had done with Tsunade. Instead she continued to stare at Kakashi his face giving nothing away as he looked at her, she knew it then she wasn't going to win this round.

Sakura couldn't helb but snigger at her sensei's seemingly weak attempt to scold her into letting her grudge at Sasuke and Naruto go "Nice try sensei I am not bother in slightest what they do. That's why I have stayed away. What would you know about how it feels what he did to me? You know how much it meant to me to bring Sasuke back to the village. As far as I can see it you have nothing on me to make me stay away from them." Sakura had tears forming in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away determined not to show any sign of weakness.

Kakashi leaned in closer to Sakura's ear and spoke in a voice so low and quite you could have missed what was being said "Sakura, I know that you almost murdered your teammate. I may accidentally let it slip to Sasuke and we all know how protective he is of Naruto. I wouldn't be able to stop him from torturing you with his new genjutsu that he acquired from Itachi."

Sakura gasped, her eyes widening not just at the thought of Sasuke torturing her, but at the shock that Kakashi knew. She had no idea that Kakashi had witnessed what happened back in then. Her mind flashed back to that moment when she was holding the pillow so close to Naruto's face, but had stopped at the last minute. She had thought that Kakashi was asleep and nobody had seen what she nearly did.

Sakura tried to hide her surprise and backed away from Kakashi very quickly. "Kakashi sensei you must be mistaken don't forget you were still suffering the effects from a really powerful genjutsu you may have been still under its effects and your mind just imagined the whole thing."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head disapprovingly anticipating her response perfectly. "No, Sakura I am not convinced I am not blind and have seen the death stares you give Naruto. There is no way in hell you are going to convince me otherwise. I have told the Hokage my suspicions. She is not pleased with you at all."

Sakura's cold mask began to crack and crumble and she began to panic, worrying that he would expose her to Sasuke knowing there would be hell to pay for it. "No, it wasn't like that I never would have gone through with it. I swear I never intended for that to happen."

Kakashi interrupted her determined to up on the offensive. "But you thought about it didn't you. True you may not have realised what you were doing at the time. Sasuke doesn't love Sakura he loves Naruto."

Sakura began to sob and block her ears with her hands determined not to hear the cold hard truth, still hoping that it wasn't happening.

Before Kakashi left her with that thought he turned to face her "Oh the message from the Hokage was simply to tell you. Two can play at that game. To be honest I don't know what she meant by that but she also said you could figure it out. See you soon."

Sakura's head jerked up and she jumped at her teacher reading a powerful punch at the sliver haired shinobi. When her fist made contact with Kakashi's face he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _"A shadow clone, no way."_

Sakura began to curse herself. Of course Kakashi would use a clone to speak to her. He knew how deadly her punches were he wouldn't endanger himself so recklessly, by now Kakashi was running back to the Hokage to let her know that the message had been received loud and clear.

_Back at the Hokage's office_

"I think she got the message, it was a good thing I used a shadow clone to deliver the message or I would have been unlikely to have escaped unharmed." Kakashi was rubbing his head sheepishly as he spoke.

Tsuande grined. "That should be enought to keep her quite for now. Good work Kakashi, tell me again what happened."

Shizune was the only one that had remained quite during Kakashi and Tsunade's descion unsure what to say at the jounin's revelation about Sakura. She knew that Sakura had been angry about Naruto and Sasuke's love for each other. Shizune remembered when they had brought Naruto and Sasuke back to the village.

Flash back

Sakura looked so dead no more so than her eyes. The only time Sakura showed any sghin of life was she was shooting daggers at Naruto and Sasuke. It was really noticeable especaly when she saw Sasuke giving Naruto a hug and ruffling his hair before the had set off back home to the leaf village. Naruto was still very weak from what happened and had to be carried by Kakashi, much to his anoyence. Despite his protests about being carried Naruto put little resistance and constently fought the urge to sleep. He was almost at the village when Naruto finanaly fell sound asleep on his teachers back very content despite everything.

Sasuke looked at the sleeping blonde fondly Naruto had fallen asleep only a mile back so Kakashi had agreed to walk the rest of the way back, so they would not wake him up. Sasuke suddenly thought of a way to ruin the blonde's peaceful slumber. He quickened his pace a little and spoke to Kakashi in a whisper "Kakashi please tell me no one knows that Naruto is coming back today."

Kakashi thought for a moment "I know that Iruka has been informed but I don't know about the others." Kakashi knew that Tsunade would have tried to keep it quiet but knowing that things never stay that way.

They made it to the main gate without any trouble, by the time they had signed in with the guards they hadn't seen anyone yet. Sasuke was beginning to think it had been a success until two clouds of dust came running up to them.

Lee and Gai were there in a flash greeting Naruto at the same time "NARUTO KUN WE WERE SO WORRIED"

Sasuke felt his blood pressure raise then the worst happened Naruto began to wake up on Kakashi's back. Groggily Naruto opened his eyes to see Gai and Lee with a waterfall of tears running down their faces. "Sensei, why didn't you wake me when we got back to the village?" Naruto asked lifting his head slightly.

Kakashi sighed "We did try you were out cold, hence why I now have an outdoor swimming pool in my hair."

Gai and Lee observed Kakashi's hair noticing that it was rather damp "Kakashi we should have a contest to see who has the best pillow for Naruto to sleep on."

Naruto shook his playfuly "No way Kakashi's hair is soft and fluffy, your hair is shiny and slipy from all the hair gel ypu two use."

Gai and Lee was wide-eyed while Kakashi was slightly flaterd and embrassed that Naruto pointed out why his hair was better to sleeep on. "Naruto kun you have an exerclent point, Lee take notes next time we won't lose to a Kakashi pillow"

Sasuke massaged his temple trying to rid himself of his headache that was setting in. "I forgot how annoying these two are. They woke up Naruto that's the first time he has actually slept in a few days. If they don't shut up I am going to death satre them for sure."

Sasuke's headache got worse in seconds when he heard a piercing scream echo "SASUKE KUN I KNEW YOU WOULD COME BACK TO ME." Sasuke grimaced when he saw the voice had come from Ino running ahead of the rest of the other teams.

" Mother of god no not her I beg of you spare me the toutre of her anoying voice." Sasuke watched as Naruto flinched at Ino screams followed by the greetings form the others.

In just a few seconds they were surrounded by everyone, Kiba ruffled Naruto' hair and said he was lazy for getting a ride on Kakashi's back instead of walking, Tsunade was not pleased, Naruto may have looked ok and had only the bandage on his forehead, but underneath his t-shirt he was covered in clean bandages even his arms were dressed in white.

"KIBA, Naruto is clearly injured stop being so dense." Tsunade scolded Kiba and pounded him in the head with a super charged punch.

Naruto nuzzled Kakashi's hair and began to fall asleep again. Kakashi knew he had started to fall asleep again when he could feel Naruto breathing slowing down on his back. Naruto smiled he was so happy to be back home with this friends but most of Sasuke, but there was one person he hadn't seen yet, he really wanted to see Iruka. Just as Naruto thought that the crowd grew quite before long he could hear the sound of soft foot steps stopping in front of him and Kakashi.

Naruto lifted his heavy head again to see the bags in a concerned Irukra' eye's, forgetting how tired he was Naruto slipped down from his senise's back and gave the Iruka a huge hug catching him off guard. nuzzling into his shirt. "Iruka-sensei, Ive missed you so much."

Iruka let some tears fall down his face unable to contain his joy began to hug him back and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. "You are never leaving the village ever again."

Everyone was happy at that moment apart from Sakura who had said not one word to Naruto on the way home. Shizune looked in Sakura's direction to see her hard cold stare at the blonde ninja, She couldn't tell what she was thinking.

_End of flashback_

Shizune couldn't help but worry that they had just made things ten times worse, if Kakashi's words were true then confronting her would lead to her behaviour escalating further.

Kakashi's words kept going round in her head, she began to breathe harder the, thought that Sasuke loved someone else was something she couldn't accept.

Leaning against a tree, Sakura's breathing continued to come fast and sharp. _"Sasuke does love me he is just confused from the shock of seeing everyone again." _She thought trying to console her own panic. In a fit of rage and panic she began to smash rocks and trees that were in her path envisioning her targets to be the blonde.

"_Naruto its all your fault, why did you have to break my heart and fall in love with MY Sasuke I wish Sasuke would open his stupid eyes and realise he needs me not that freak."_

By the time her blind rage had ended the forest looked like a battle had raged between two powerful foes. Sakura sat there painting heavily with her hand embedded in to the base of an unfortunate tree.

When she had finally managed to calm herself down and wrestle her arm out of the tree without hurting herself. "Looks like I am going to have to play dirty to get Sasuke to realise who he should be with. I will show all of them I swear it Naruto I hope you're ready to face what you have done."

* * *

**Leaving it there for now I can't thank everyone enough for reviewing and subscribing.  
**

**Next time, what has Sakura planned to do to Sasuke and Naruto TRUST ME ITS HORRID looking forward to writting it.  
**


	4. Search and Destroy

**HI everyone, Thank you to all who has followed the story and Reviewed I have really enjoyed writing this story and I feel my writing has improved somewhat since I wrote Nightmare's and Bonds. It has taken me a while to write this one it took me a few drafts for me to help choose the direction I want the story to take.**

**Thank you for your patience now on with the new chapter.**

**(Killer Bee is in this, I humbly apologise if he is out of character in this I can't rap to save my life.)**

* * *

**Search and Destroy**

Sakura began her malicious quest in the Hokage's office a few slowly working through the piles of paper work, searching for a specific document that would be essential to her plan. Sakura sorted through everything determined to find it no matter what.

At first she had tried to break into the medical files at the hospital in the hope that she may find the document there, but she came out with nothing. If Sakura's plan was going to work smoothly she needed to find Naruto's medical file that would tell her all of his injuries he had sustanied she also needed to find the mission report from thier last mission, which was hard to find as Tsunade had put them under lock and key in her office.

But thanks to a little digging it was soon located it in Tsunade's personal draw along with a thick brown envelope addressed to Tsunade, this to Sakura would have meant nothing had it not been littered with stamps from every hidden country in the land.

"What on earth is this and why would Tsunade keep this in the same place as Naruto's, medical records?" Sakura carefully lifted the heavy package out of the draw to investigate further. It hadn't been opened yet as the red seal on the back hadn't been broken yet.

Carefully she put it back, along with a fake copy of the medical notes underneath and left the mysterious envelope. At the moment the file in Sakura's hand was more juicy than some random letter that Tsunade so too lazy to open. Sakura couldn't believe that she would keep both the medical file and the mission report in the same place.

Sakura left the office quickly making sure everything was in its rightful place, quickly Sakura went back to her home and began to read the files quickly taking in every detail before she had to take them back. She was left disappointed when she discovered Naruto had been deemed unfit to give a statement. Tsunade's hand writing confirmed that she didn't want to make Naruto relive the experience so soon after returning home.

Sakura smiled slightly "That will have to change and as soon as possible. I need to know what happend from Naruto's point of view for theis to work perfectly."

After she had finished meddling with Naruto's mantle state, Sakura would need to find a certain someone close to Naruto. "Just wait Naruto in a single day you will lose everything you hold dear to you I swear that."

Meanwhile Iruka was busy getting ready to leave for the academy to teach it was heart breaking to leave Naruto with Sasuke, but he had started to warm to the raven since he had started to actually start helping look after the blonde to the where Naruto he would sometimes catch Sasuke attempting to crawl in to the bed which Sasuke flatly denied ever happened.

Besides he had taken enough time off work and he needed to report back, he would have to wait until his day ended before he could come back to check on Naruto. For Iruka a few hours was going to feel like a year. Iruka rubbed Naruto's head again and when got up back he noticed Sasuke standing in the door way leaning on the wooden frame. The two ninja looked at one another both checking the other out each one was sizing the other out trying to guess the others motives.

Eventually Iruka gave up sizing Sasuke up and just made a few simple requests "Sasuke just look after Naruto for me today. Please try and get him to sleep" After giving Sasuke his instructions and requests Iruka stood up and walked out the door trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke at all costs, before walking out of the mansion.

Sasuke watched Naruto from the door way not fooled by Naruto pretending to sleep, sighing heavily he walked into the room and leaned against the wall. "Oi, dobe if you were on a mission now and your life depended on how well you could pretend to be asleep. You would be dead by now."

Naruto heard Sasuke's comment twitched in his restless sleep and rolled over his cover blown. Naruto had been asleep but it was light to stop him from sleeping any deeper. The ANBU behind Sasuke sighed a little; they had all been hoping Naruto would sleep for a bit longer.

Sasuke had noticed he was awake as well and sighed heavily before walking over to the bed before sliding awkwardly under the covers trying in vain to copy what Iruka had done a few days before. Only instead of calming Naruto it had the opposite effect causing him to nearly jump out of bed but he lacked the energy to do so.

"Naruto, please go to sleep for me just for a few minutes you will collapse or worse otherwise." Sasuke held on to the sleepy blonde it required very little effort. Naruto shook his head weakly before answering "No Kabuto will eat me and Sniper will do things to me again."

If Sasuke wasn't worried that statement would have been funny, Sasuke chuckled a little when he realised what Naruto had said. "Naruto I think you need to sleep more than we realised. You can't even speak properly."

Naruto had stopped moving after a few minutes and snuggled into Sasuke's chest he lay there for a moment enjoying Sasuke's scent, letting it fill his nose. Reluctantly Naruto had to agree with Sasuke that the time had come for him to try and rest properly, but he was so scared what would be waiting for him once he shut his eyes that there was only one way he could even think about sleep. "Sasuke, I will only sleep if you stay with me."

Sasuke had expected Naruto to ask him to stay with him and wasn't completely surprised by his request. Sasuke turned to face the ANBU guarding him today, silently asking them for permission which they answered with a small nod of approval. Slowly Sasuke lay down with Naruto letting his jet black hair rest on the pillow. Once Sasuke's relaxed and settled himself so did Naruto soon Sasuke could feel the smaller ninja's breathing relaxing, soon Naruto was out cold and dreaming.

Naruto found himself in a fairy tale like dream with Sasuke in a pleasant field with a blossoming cherry tree's petals blowing on a gentle breeze. Sasuke invited Naruto to sit down

Naruto's pleasant dream took a horrible twist when Sasuke pushed him away breaking their kiss. Naruto looked around to find the field of flowers had now turned into the room where he was tortured by Kabuto. Looking around he found he was chained up to the stone table. Everyone he knew was looking down at him even Kakashi was there among the crowd. Naruto tried to call someone but he was ignored by everyone. He tried again to talk to Sasuke but he ignored him and he calmly walked towards Kabuto and Sniper allowing the huge creäture to squeeze him tightly. "Why would I be with someone like you when I could have been with Sakura or Ino?"

Unable to stop himself form screaming out to his love "NO, PLEASE STOP SASUKE, DON'T LEAVE ME." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the sickening sound of Sasuke's ribs and other bones snap before blood spilled out of his open wounds from where the bones had penetrated his skin. Sakura laughed along with the rest of Kohna at the sight of Naruto wailing and screaming on the hard table, begging for the dream to end.

Sasuke hadn't realised how sleepy he was until today, he had fallen asleep twice now since he had crawled next to Naruto. He had to admit Naruto's hair was a better pillow. He couldn't help but feel so frustrated when he and Naruto were imprisoned together comforting Naruto had come so naturally to him. But now he could barely touch Naruto without pulling back at the last moment. He had been so jealous of Iruka he could show emotion without hesitation, even with the tips Iruka had taught him he couldn't express to Naruto how he felt.

His train of thought were broken by the sounds of desperate cries "SASUKE NOOO DON'T DIE NO PLEASE. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN."

Sasuke was so warped up in his own thoughts that he jumped out of his skin when Naruto flew out of his dreams screaming for Sasuke not to leave him. Sasuke could only watch as his true love thrashed madly before going limp for a few minutes then waking up again only to scream the same things over again.

The third and last time Naruto came round he was weaker and not struggling much in Sasuke's arms. Naruto blacked out a few moments later going limp in again in a frantic Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke was still holding Naruto in his arms desperate to get a response from him. When there was none Sasuke noticed Naruto's breathing was becoming irregular. Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat when he checked Naruto's pulse to find it slow and weak.

Sasuke called to Sai "Go get help now something's wrong with Naruto, hurry."

Sai nodded and ran out the window at top speed towards the Hokage tower.

Sasuke held Naruto close feeling like it was his fault that Naruto had ended up in this state because he had allowed himself to feel again. Just as he was thinking this a warm voice familiar voice spoke to him.

"Sasuke its fine I'll take care of Naruto." Sakura gently took Naruto from Sasuke and began to work on him.

Naruto found himself back in his nightmare again desperately Naruto tried to wake up again but couldn't. Every time he tried to wake up trying to move he was pulled back under in a few seconds Sasuke's worried face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out again.

Sakura stepped forward from the crowd of people this time. The pink haired medical nin's eyes were fixed on the ground hardly able to look directly at Naruto as she stepped forward, it was as if Sakura was disgusted by just the sight of him. When she finally spoke her words were followed by sobs of despair.

"How on earth could I ever care about you, a filthy selfish creäture you should never have been born?" Sakura crumbled to the ground on her knees sobbing even harder than before, her cries becoming like screams of agony.

Naruto felt like he was the cause of Sakura's pain, after all he had taken her first love without even thinking about her feeling. "Sakura-chan I'm so sorry please forgive me for hurting you so much. I never meant for you to hurt like this."

Sakura turned away from Naruto ignoring his desperate apologies when she at last came face to face with the deadly ninja she had control over her crying and was able to speak in a hush whisper. "Please make it go away."

The white scaled ninja simply nodded as if understanding her pain, his hand changed to a soft green as he propelled himself towards Sakura. Naruto called out a warning for her to move out of the way, but it was ignored. Sakura closed her eyes and allowed Kabuto to decapitate her swiftly; her head bounced on the floor and rolled away blood still pumping through the arteries that would have been connected to her neck.

Iruka stepped forward next holding his old headband that he had given to Naruto on that faithful night when he began his journey as a ninja. "Why did I even bother with a demon in the first place?" Iruka walked away just like Sakura and was killed by Snipers mutated rattle tail Naruto couldn't bear to watch as his fatherly figure was cut down so easily.

Naruto's tears kept falling on to the hard floor he couldn't take watching everyone die in front of him anymore. Right now he would have happily crawled into the coils of Sniper now and accept death gladly without fuss. Sniper crawled closer to the trembling ninja on the floor slivering over the bodies of his friends. Naruto didn't move a muscle as the muscled snake warped around him, before the coils could settle around him a familiar voice echoed in the tunnels.

"**OI, BRAT QUITE YOU'RE SCREAMINGI'M TRYING TO SLEEP."** The voice was that of the Kyubi.

Naruto raised his head to see that he was no longer in his awful dreams but inside the foxes prison Naruto was taken by surpirse to find he was warped not in the tail of a scaled snake but in one of the foxes fury tails. **"You should see the look on your face brat." **

Naruto wasn't interested in the Kyubi's sick sense of humour and more concerned why he was here in the first place. "Why am I here and not in my dreams?"

Kyubi laughed harder "**You call those dreams never mind, I summoned you here because I need to rest I can't do that if you are half dead on your feet."**

Naruto shook his head frantically in protest. "I can't you've seen what waits when I close my eyes besides I'm coping just fine without sleep." Naruto snapped back at the demon exhaustion making him more irritated than usual.

Kyubi growled deeply angry and Naruto's ignorance to the danger he was putting them in. **"Brat if it wasn't for me you would be in a coma by now. My Chakra is too low to keep you functioning now that's why you haven't been healing as quickly; you would have been in a very bad state when you eventually work up if I hadn't pulled you in here. You're not the only one that was attacked back then, I too need a rest to recover from what that freak did to us."**

Naruto felt dizzy his head was spinning with the effort to hold his gaze with the Kyubi for more than a few minutes at a time. He couldn't' believe what he was saying there's no way he was that weak he could slip into a coma that easily.

As if the Kyubi could read his mind he spoke again this time more softly **"Naruto you can't run from your dreams forever. Sooner or later you will have to face them. Now just rest in here you won't dream while in here. You should use this time to think about telling your friends what scares you, don't look at me like that kid they need to know about the nightmares." **With that speech said the huge fox lay down in his cell and went to sleep his slow breathing echoing in the small space.

Naruto fell asleep as soon as his head mad contact with the foxes fluffy tail unaware of the chaos going on outside his mind.

_At the Hokage tower_

Tsunade had been in an important meeting with the Raikage and was getting to the point about Sasuke. All though A had reluctantly accepted Sasuke's formal apology he still wasn't happy about Sasuke's punishment calling it a joke and an insult. Tsunade couldn't help but wonder if he had only accepted Sasuke's apology because Killer Bee had been in the meeting as well. As A was in charge of a village he needed to know all of the story and knew about Sasuke and Naruto, so as such Bee knew as well.

Since Sasuke had tried to kidnap Bee he had to apologise to the jinchuuriki , which went a lot better than expected, Bee had accepted his apology better than his brother and even congratulated Sasuke for choosing Naruto for a mate, saying or singing something along the lines of.

"Yo fool, you have chosen the best of the nest and have a good thing. Naruto is one cool fox that knows how to rock. But if you hurt his heart I swear you will feel Lord killer Bees sting, hell yeah. "

Tsunade grinned at the memory of Sasuke cringing slightly at the threat against his life so bluntly through rap alone.

Slowly she regained her composer and explained the meaning of the punishment to A trying hard not to lose her temper. "Sasuke needs to see the damage his has done not only to his village but to the people who cherish him most. By assigning Sasuke the task of caring for Naruto, the only person who has never given up on him no matter what he has done, as you already have read Naruto was seriously injured on the last mission by a Kabuto. He needs Sasuke not just to make a full physical recovery but a mental recovery as well."

A was about to protest again when Sai had barged in through the doors unannounced "Sai what on earth are you…?

Sai didn't let her finish her sentence and proceeded to pass on Sasuke's urgent message despite her glares. "Forgive me Tsunade-sama Sasuke sent me something is wrong with Naruto."

Tsunade sat up quickly not bothering to hear what the "Tell me on the way Raikage come with me I think you will need to see what I have talked about for yourself."

With that they left and made it to Sasuke's mansion in just a few minutes to find Naruto on the floor being worked on by Sakura. She seemed to be doing what she was trained to do

Tsunade spoke to Sasuke not bothering to hide her worry from the leader of the lightning country. "Sasuke tell me what happened here."

Sasuke explained to Tsunade what happened still holding Naruto's hand what happened to Tsunade before asking Sakura how Naruto's was doing. Tsunade had predicted as much that Naruto would be unable to resist sleep for much longer and judging from Naruto's expression on his face as he slept she could tell her little blonde ninja was at his limit.

The Raikage snorted unimpressed with the detour from there meeting. "He's just sleeping nothing to worry about how can you be so sure that Sasuke didn't do this to try a lure me here and finish the job?"

Sasuke hissed loudly holding a tight grip around Naruto's hand angry at the nerve of A for accusing him so unfairly. He was about to jump up and give the Raikage a big piece of his mind when Sakura piped up first before Sasuke could give him a death stare.

In light of Raikage's harsh accusations Sakura quickly jumped to Sasuke's defence, before Sasuke lashed out first. "Sasuke was right to be worried Raikage- Sama his breathing and heart rate were below normal, if Sasuke hadn't been here anything could have happened. If Sasuke says that Naruto was in a terrified state of mind then he could have hurt himself."

Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief when A backed down from the disagreement; he looked satisfied with Sakura's reasoning. She made a mental note to praise her young student later, now her only concern was Naruto. Lifting his shirt up the blonde's black t-shirt she noticed something alarming had appeared on his abdomen.

Sasuke noticed it too and looked just as alarmed as Tsunade the seal that kept the Kyubi at bay was glowing. Tsunade called to Sakura, keeping her voice as calm as possible "Sakura please get Kakashi, Yamato we need them here as soon as possible. Oh, don't tell Iruka about this just yet."

Sakura nodded and left to fetch the two ninja's on Tsunade's command.

A seemed confused by the fifths sudden urgency for two new people to be summoned so quickly. "What do we need those two here for?"

"The seal that has appeared is a sign that the Kyubi is keeping Naruto in this state I need to know why. Kakashi can talk to the Kyubi with his sharingan; while Yamato possesses the wood jutsu we need him in case the Kyubi has other motives."

* * *

**I'm leaving it there for now in the next chapter Kakashi and Sasuke hold an intervention and will Naruto open up and tell his friends about his nightmares and what is Sakura planning to do? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Next time on A broken Vow: ****Intervention Sharingan Style**


	5. Intervention Sharingan Style

**Hi everyone, thank you for reviewing and following I got three new followers: **

**Loveable-Chelle23 I'm really glad you love the story so much and DarkAngelWings19 (Cool username) Aki-chan97 thank you for following and adding this story to your favourites. **

**Thank you to littleleadbelly, Animemad10 and isis-yolly for your reviews they really brighten my day when you take the time to post a review. **

**In this chapter Naruto's friends decide to hold an intervention with Naruto. With the help of the Sharingan Kakashi finds out what is terrorizing his student when he closes his eyes.**

* * *

**Intervention Sharingan Style**

_Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief when A backed down from the disagreement; he looked satisfied with Sakura's reasoning. She made a mental note to praise her young student later, now her only concern was Naruto. Lifting his shirt up the blonde's black t-shirt she noticed something alarming had appeared on his abdomen._

_Sasuke noticed it too and looked just as alarmed as Tsunade the seal that kept the Kyubi at bay was glowing. Tsunade called to Sakura, keeping her voice as calm as possible "Sakura please get Kakashi, Yamato we need them here as soon as possible. Oh, don't tell Iruka about this just yet."_

_Sakura nodded and left to fetch the two ninja's on Tsunade's command._

_A seemed confused by the fifths sudden urgency for two new people to be summoned so quickly. "What do we need those two here for?"_

_"The seal that has appeared is a sign that the Kyuubi is keeping Naruto in this state I need to know why. Kakashi can talk to the Kyuubi with his sharingan; while Yamato possesses the wood jutsu we need him in case the Kyuubi has other motives."_

A looked at the unconscious Naruto with worry he wondered if this could happen to Bee although he managed to hide his concerns without trouble. Sighing A asked Tsunade a question that was bothering him his tone was still harsh and authoritative but it was not as raised as before. "Is there a risk the fox could be harming him or worse escape?"

Tsunade shook her head while holding Naruto's head unsure what to say. "I won't know until Kakashi goes into Naruto's subconsciousness and talks to either him or the Kyubi to find out what is going on. I will however move Naruto to a safer location outside the village for now I just need to wait for my two jounin to return."

As soon as she had finished her sentence Yamato and Kakashi flew into the room. Tsunade was glowing with pride "They must have been flying through the streets of Kohna to get here that quickly."

Kakashi was the first to speak "Sakura has told us everything she will be here shortly sorry but we had to leave her behind so we could get here faster. I have already activated my sharingan eye on the way here."

Tsunade couldn't blame Kakashi for taking so many precautions at once on a single journey after all it wasn't just Naruto's life at stake, they couldn't risk another attack from the Kyuubi. "Good thinking Kakashi, Yamato I need you on standby in case the worse comes to worse. We need to get Naruto out of the village for now until we can be certain that the fox isn't in danger of being released."

Sasuke was just about to ask what he should do when Tsunade piped up again. "Sasuke you need to come with us as well."

A looked puzzled by Tsunade's plan of action. "Why is Sasuke going with you I don't see how he can be of any help to you? Besides isn't he forbidden to do any missions until his probation ends."

Tsunade was ready for this question and answered it with a quick reply while scooping Naruto into her arms and place him on her back swiftly.

"We need someone for protection Yamato and Kakashi will be busy with the Kyuubi and Naruto. I may be a skilled ninja but I am needed in case of a medical emergency. Sasuke is a gifted ninja this can be his chance to prove his loyalty to me and to the village by helping contain the tailed beast and protecting its host. Thus he will have proven he can change. I need you A to stay here I couldn't think of a better person to guard the village for me. I can;t take too many with me I don't want a panic the less people I have the better."

A could not argue with Tsunade's reasoning and couldn't even come up with any good arguments to counter the Hokage and stop Sasuke from going.

Tsunade smiled wickedly there was one last thing she had to ask. "Oh, please make sure those old goats are none the wiser."

For a moment the Raikage didn't understand what she meant by that comment at first. Slowly the words sunk in and an equally wicked smile began to work its way across his face.

"No problem I can handle those two." With that said A began to make a speedy exit towards the Hokage tower.

Tsunade turned her attention towards Kakashi and Yamato checking to see if they were ready to leave. They both nodded before they made their way out of the town and into the woods were they would find a safe place to find out what the Kyubi was planning. Tsunade made Sasuke travel ahead of them to check the area was secure.

"With your Sharingan you will be able to check the area for traps and spies. The last thing we need is an ambush. You will need to be at least 500 yards ahead of us when you come to a clearing you will find a cave wait there for us."

Sasuke nodded a little apprehensive to leave Naruto's side, but with a reassuring nod from his sensei Sasuke quickened his pace through the trees.

Kakashi and Yamato were equally worried for Naruto's well being as Sasuke. They had no idea if Naruto was in any danger from the demon fox after all Naruto was still weakened from Kabuto. Kakashi cursed himself for letting Naruto out of his sight so easily, _"If I had been a better sensei Kabuto wouldn't have even thought of kidnapping Naruto from right under my nose."_

Yamato could tell what Kakashi was feeling even if his face was mostly covered by his face mask, he knew him well enough to know that he was afraid for his student. After all Naruto is the fourth Hokage's son who also had been Kakashi's sensei.

Yamato called to his superior trying to offer reassurance. "Don't worry Kakashi you won't fail him." Kakashi was startled for a moment by Yamato. "You of all people can protect Naruto and you won't be alone we have Sasuke now. You were right to have faith in Naruto you were one of the few people who believed that Naruto could change Sasuke."

Kakashi let Yamato's words of wisdom sink in for a moment before for finding his strength and determination revived "Thank you Yamato."

Yamato smiled like it was nothing and carried on forward through the trees.

Sasuke raced ahead of his squad using his vast experience and kn to check the area was safe with amazing speed and accuracy, so far he was satisfied that it was safe ahead for Tsunade and the others to pass. He couldn't fail Naruto he just couldn't.

Sasuke soon entered a meadow like clearing with some cliffs to the side of him that was covered in thorn brushes. This made Sasuke more cautious. They would be in the open with no protection if they were ambushed here. If there was anyone around he would know about it soon enough his eyes could not sense anyone.

Sasuke couldn't see any sort of cave entrance anywhere around him and was starting to think that in his hurry he had gone too far ahead of his teammates. He wondered if he had missed it all together. His doubt soon put to one side when Tsunade and the rest of his team caught up with him a few minutes later.

"It's all clear, but I don't see any cave nearby did we pass it already " Sasuke reassured them that they place was safe, but still wondered if they had gone the wrong way.

Tsunade nodded satisfied that it was safe to bring Naruto out into the open and walked towards a seemingly dead end. She was checking the thorn bushes as if looking for a safe path to cross them. "We are in the right place Sasuke we just need to find the entrance. We haven't used this particular cave for some time."

She continued to look at the bushes for a few minutes until she seemed to recognise something in the shadows. Tsunade smiled before pointing to the spot she was looking at. "Yamato you know what to do."

Yamato made a few hand signs that Sasuke didn't recognise. Before their eyes the bushes parted in the middle revealing the cave entrance in the exact spot that Tsunade had pointed to. Now that there were no sharp thorns in their way they could enter they could enter without any problems.

As soon as they got inside Yamato released the jutsu leaving the path they had just crossed covered in thorn bushes once again, preventing anyone from following them. When Yamato released the jutsu the cave was now very dark, but Tsunade seemed to know where she was going despite the setback.

Sasuke kept looking back behind him checking to see if they had been followed them into the tunnel. Tsunade noticed Sasuke was on edge and took the opportunity to explain the workings of the cave, including its own built in security system on the outside.

As they walked Tsunade explained why she had specifically chosen this cave to contact the nine-tailed fox. "This cave was where the first Hokage, my grandfather, sealed the nine tails for the first time into a person. The thorns you saw at the entrance can only be controlled by the first's wood jutsu. If someone tries to enter here, those thorns will attack any intruders."

Sasuke felt a little reassured now and slipped into a slower pace behind Kakashi and Yamato, after a while of what seemed like they had been walking in endless circles they found the end of the cave. The tunnel they had just walked down had led them to what seemed like a very large hall.

Tsunade came to an abrupt halt and called Sasuke forward. "Sasuke step forward you should be able to see better than me. Use your fire jutsu to light the torches on the walls so we have some light to work with."

It took only one attempt to locate the old torches soon the room was a lot brighter, now Sasuke had a better look of the room they were in. Tsunade placed Naruto on a stone slab in the centre of the room. While she was doing that Yamato and Kakashi took their positions in the room.

Kakashi went and stood next to Tsunade preparing his sharingan eye so he could contact the fox as soon as possible. Sasuke couldn't see why Tsunade had asked him to do it after all he was much better at using the sharingan than Kakashi. Sasuke could only come up with one reason she didn't trust him, rather than question her motives now he let it go for now.

Before Tsunade lifted Naruto's eye lids she had one thing to say to Kakashi before he went into Naruto's mind. "Now Kakashi, unless you have to don't engage the nine tails unless you have no other choice is that understood?"

Kakashi nodded and stared deep into Naruto's eyes.

It was long before Kakashi found himself inside the nine tailed fox's wet, cold and dark prison. He was alarmed to see one of the demons colossal tails wrapped around Naruto. He could see that Naruto appeared to be content curled up in the foxes fluffy tail.

Looking over he could see the outline of the tailed beast inside the cage, it looked as though it was also asleep. Seeing this as a good chance to talk to Naruto Kakashi walked over to the blonde with caution, he wouldn't be satisfied that Naruto was ok until he heard from the ninja's mouth.

Kakashi's stealthy plan quickly back fired when he heard a deep growl followed by a warning that came from the cage behind him. **"Oi, don't you dare wake up that kid Kakashi or I swear I'll send you out of here faster than you can say mitso ramen."**

Kakashi jumped away from his student, he had his kunai drawn out just in case of an attack from the demon. The sliver-harried sensei silently cursed under his breath when he heard the familiar deep voice of the Kyuubi,

"_Damn it this isn't good while he holds Naruto hostage like that I may have no choice but to attack head on now before he harms Naruto." _

The fox sniggered before he spoke again this time more quietly to prevent waking Naruto. **"Don't worry; the kid is fine just resting. I brought him in here from a bad nightmare. He was in a right state it took me awhile to calm him down. Naruto can leave here when he wakes up."**

Kakashi didn't lower his guard even for a split second, still keeping his kunai ready to strike if necessary he didn't trust the Kyuubi to try and lower his guard before striking. "Since when did you care about Naruto's welfare last I heard you wanted to kill him?"

Kyuubi sighed tiredly. **"Think about it like this if. I was trying to harm the brat. Why haven't I done it already he has been here for a few minutes now? Let's face it Naruto isn't exactly in top form right now so I don't think he could have put up much of a fight."**

Kakashi had to admit that the Kyuubi was right; Naruto was in no condition to fight off a pigeon let alone a tailed beast. Cautiously he put his kunai away before turning his gaze to Naruto still concerned for his student's condition. For Naruto to have been forcibly made to stay deep inside his subconscious and not be protesting he must have been way over his limit.

Kakashi had to question the fox about Naruto there was no other way to find out what had caused Naruto to freak out and eventually pass out. "What exactly was he dreaming about that made him flip out so bad?"

The huge fox didn't answer the silver-haired ninja, instead Kakashi was surprised when he found Tsunade and Sasuke had suddenly appeared inside the Kyuubi's prison as well. Tsunade was not too happy about this sudden change of plan at all and she showed it by going into a rage.

"KYUUBI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" Tsunade's booming voice caused Naruto to wake up inside the fox's soft tail.

The huge beast was not pleased that the loud woman had rudely woken up the spiky blonde ninja. **"Nice one Hokage, the brat is quite happy and safe in my tail sleeping before your big mouth woke him up. Well at least now I can show you all how bad a time he had."**

Tsunade looked a little embarrassed at being scolded by the Kyuubi even more so when she saw Naruto half-awake inside the fox's tail. Regaining her composure she asked the fox again the exact same question this time more softly. "Why have you brought us in here?"

Kyuubi snorted as if Tsunade had just asked a stupid question. **"Well if you're going to integrate me I might as well bring you and Sasuke here to hear what I have to say. I'm not repeating this four times over. I don't have the chakra to do it too many times." **

Naruto had now fully awakened and looked alarmed by Kyuubi's remark. "No you can't, please don't tell them I beg you. I tell them what happened and what Kab..uto did." Sasuke and the rest of the team noticed Naruto stutter out Kabuto's name, which in its self was an achievement.

"**Stop you're pitiful wailing brat. I have to show them what is frightening you. Even if you tell them yourself it won't have the same affect. It wouldn't come close they wouldn't know just how serious your nightmare's are. You can tell them about that snake later on I won't show them that part." **The fox snapped back irritably at Naruto as he continued to squirm inside his tail.

Tsunade looked at two other ninja around her to find that she wasn't the only one with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean show us how can you possibly show us what Naruto is dreaming?"

Kyuubi rubbed the back of his head with his huge fury paw looking slightly sheepish. **"Well you see. I can't show you exactly, but I know who can. It requires both Sasuke and Kakashi to use there sharingan. If they could go into Naruto's mind they will be able to see what he is dreaming. I am hoping that they might be able to show you as well Tsunade by using genjutsu." **

Kakashi and Sasuke could only stare at each other both unsure at thought of going into Naruto's mind like that, it didn't seem right to invade his privacy in such an intimate fashion.

But Tsunade seemed to like the idea of finding out what was plaguing to ask him before she agreed to anything that could potentially harm Naruto. "Is there even the slightest chance this could damage him if so I won't agree to this unless you're absolutely sure."

The giant fox pondered over question for a moment as he hadn't thought of that minor detail. **"I shouldn't think so. It would only be to see his nightmares if anything Kakashi and Sasuke are at risk more than Naruto." **

Tsunade seemed satisfied with the fox's answer and motioned for Sasuke and Kakashi to proceed with the Kyubi's plan. Sasuke looked applaud that she would allow this go on. "No, how can you just accept that he doesn't even know what will happen to Naruto?"

Kyuubi growled deeply at Sasuke's words, had it not been for the huge prison doors that caged him; he would have ripped Sasuke's face off by now.

Tsunade stopped Sasuke's argument dead in its tracks before it could go any further. "Uchiha, you are speaking to the Hokage. I can easily skip your probation period and change it to a death sentence in a split second!"

Naruto looked horrified by Tsunade's threat he had known her for some time and knew her well enough to know that she would carry out her threat. Suddenly having Kakashi and Sasuke invade his dreams sounded a hell of a lot better than losing Sasuke forever.

Sasuke continued with his argument before anyone could interrupt him. "I won't do that to him. He trusts me if I do this to him I could never look at h…."

Naruto intervened before Sasuke could get himself in anymore trouble and risk angering Tsunade further "Sasuke just do it. I would rather you did what she says than have to lose you forever."

Sasuke was about to refuse again when Naruto begged him again. "Please Sasuke just do it."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi for some support to back up his argument only to find his sensei's forehead protector no longer covering his eye. "Sorry Sasuke but we have to do this. If you really care for someone you will do anything, even if you have to be cruel to be kind."

Defeated the raven-haired ninja activated his own blood line limit he was still unwilling to do this. "If there was another way I wouldn't be doing this." Sasuke said remorsefully looking at Naruto guilty at what he was about to do.

Naruto nodded solemnly "I know Sasuke" saying nothing else Naruto began preparing himself for the onslaught that was to come.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's exhausted aqua blue eyes the bags under them were more noticeable than usual. Sighing defeated he realised that he had to do this for Naruto. He needed to know what was scaring him, summoning his chakra he was instantly able to penetrate Naruto's mind and found himself in the definition of hell on earth.

Back with Sakura

"What do you mean you can't tell me where they went I'm a medical nin for crying out loud?" Sakura was not best pleased to find that Tsunade and the rest of her team had left without her. She couldn't keep up with Kakashi and Yamato the two more experienced ninja had swiftly run ahead of her.

By the time she made it back the mansion only the ANBU were there. They informed her on the details but could not give her their whereabouts.

Sakura cursed angrily at herself, she needed to find them quickly otherwise her plan may fail. If she could just get Naruto on his own she could try and convince Naruto to talk about his experience.

Sai stepped forward to try and comfort her, Sakura jolted for a second when she felt a surge of evil chakra in the room. Not only is that felt familiar to her like she had felt this evil force before. As she pondered for a moment the memories started to flood her mind. Images of Naruto in four tails mode, the stench of pure evil and the unmistakable sense of dread told the pink-haired ninja what she needed to know.

"_I couldn't have planned this if I tried; just you wait Naruto I'll be there soon."_

Before the ANBU could apologize to Sakura for not being any more help she blotted and began to follow the Chakra signal that Naruto had unwittingly left behind when Tsunade had moved him. Sai stood there as usual his face revealed nothing, but deep inside he could feel something in the pit of his stomach. A sensation he didn't like.

"_The look on Sakura's face it wasn't like her usual expression, she didn't even ask about Naruto's condition, something a medical ninja would ask out of habit not only that Naruto is her teammate shouldn't that have been her main concern? I wonder if this is feeling is what they mean by having a bad feeling._"

Sasuke and Kakashi could not have been prepared for what lay in wait for them when they entered Naruto's dreams, even if they had trained for many years it would have been impossible to imagine. Naruto's nightmare was unreal. Even though they were only seeing small parts of what he had seen it was still an awful sight. All around them people they knew were dying most of the rookie nine, all of the ninja's Naruto knew and cared about were saying hurtful things to the blonde.

Tsunade had stood there in front of Naruto saying things that she would _never_ even dream of saying to Naruto "Why did I have so much faith in you? All you have done is cause pain and suffering I should have just let Kabuto kill you."

The most hurtful thing Sasuke saw was himself telling Naruto that he could never love Naruto. He saw himself kissing Sakura, touching her so closely.

Naruto was being held to the floor while everyone was lined up and willingly being slaughtered by Kabuto and Sniper. All Sasuke wanted to do was comfort Naruto tell him none of this was real.

It only lasted a few seconds in real time but to Sasuke and Kakashi it seemed to go on forever. By the time the dream ended both Kakashi and Sasuke didn't know what to say to each other they both felt as sick as the other.

Tsunade noticed their reactions and knew it must be bad for Kakashi to be left speechless. "Kakashi, Sasuke what on earth happened in there I need to know for Naruto so I can help him."

Kakashi and Sasuke looked around at Tsunade and used gen-jutsu to show her what they saw. Tsunade was instantly brought to tears by what she had seen. "How could he think I would say those things. I never thought that it was that bad never."

Naruto had remained quite inside the Kyuubi's tail he didn't like seeing Tsunade cry like this or Kakashi silent. "I'm sorry Ba-Chan. I know you wouldn't but they seem so real to me."

Sasuke couldn't hold back the tears anymore and just hugged Naruto tightly ignoring everyone around him was watching."Naruto I'm the one who's sorry if I had known things were this bad I would have done this long ago. I would never choose Sakura over you, NEVER you know me better than she ever will."

Tsunade could say nothing Sasuke had said it for her, but she still needed to talk to Naruto it was clear he needed to talk to someone. She would have arrange that as soon as possible, when Naruto was well rested of course.

Kyuubi laughed a little at the sight before him. **"Hmm, looks like Naruto will be sleeping with you tonight Sasuke." **

Sasuke looked down only to see Naruto was snoring loudly in his arms. All Sasuke and the rest could say was. "At last rest well Naruto you've earned it."

* * *

**Well I'll leave it there for now, MERRY CHRISTMAS. I will upload a new chapter next year but don't worry early next year. **

**Have a Happy new year.**


	6. Sakura Spies With Her Green Eye's

**Happy New year everyone, WOW I can't believe how many new followers and Favourites I have for this.**

**This will be a big Thank you list: Thank you to: foxxxy,Toshiya, Fallenwolf007 (Awesome name)SasuNaruLegend, slatedfox, stefanialilly and MD-ShadowWalker. **

**I have A huge thank you to the guest Review named Shane who was the only person to review the last chapter. I promise to make your wish come true in later chapters.**

**In this chapter Sasuke and Naruto must face their demons in a way that neither of them expected and it's all thanks to the Kyuubi. Sakura starts to work her way into Naruto's mind slowly. **

**Only about two – three more chapters till Sakura puts her plan into action, trust me it will be worth it.**

**I have changed the rating from T to M just to be on the safe side. PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

A Special Moment

Sasuke looked down only to see Naruto was snoring loudly in his arms. All Sasuke and the rest could say was. "At last rest well Naruto you've earned it." Kyuubi watched the rest of Naruto's friends as the each watched him sleep. Nodding slowly he decided that there was no need for them to stay their anymore.

"Glad that's over, you can leave now I bet the tree guy is beginning to wonder what's happening , but I need to speak to Tsunade alone for a moment there's something we need to discuss, privately."Kyuubi had put great emphasis on the word private particularly casting his trade mark glares at Kakashi and Sasuke. Needless to say no one objected.

Tsunade watched the two other ninja fade before she was left alone with the fox and Naruto. "Listen I want to be clear that this is no quick fix, he needs to talk about what happened. What we have done today will only keep the nightmares away for a short amount of time."

"I know that you oversized flea bag, I will make sure he gets the best help possible as soon as he is fit to talk." Tsunade snapped back at the fox, she was a little offended that the demon thought she was that naïve to believe that this would fix the problem.

The huge fox sighed a little relived that she had answered correctly. "Anyway, that wasn't the only reason I held you back from the others."

Tsunade remained silent as he continued to voice his concerns. "The brat isn't the only one who needs to talk. The Uchiha is hiding something, something that he himself doesn't understand."

Tsunade was caught off guard by this revelation and was keen to probe deeper the first thing that came to her mind was an attack from the inside of Kohna. "What do you mean is he planning something against Kohna?"

The fox shook his head reassuring Tsunade that was not the case at all, she could have been mistaken but she was sure that he was smiling. "No nothing like that, let's just say that he isn't the only one who can walk into dreams. Just recently he seems to be restless at night."

"Do you make it your business to see what Sasuke is dreaming about or is it because he is Naruto's boyfriend?" She remarked trying to trick the fox into revealing what he had seen.

"No I most certainly do not. He is potentially going to be Naruto's mate for crying out loud, if so I need to know every little detail about the Uchiha before I give my blessing. The brat has su….." He stopped suddenly; he didn't need to look at Tsunade to know that he had said way too much.

Tsunade blinked stunned at what she had just heard. Slowly a sinister smile spread across her face. "Did my old ears just hear that right, did the most powerful bijou in the entire ninja kingdom just say that he feels that no one will be good enough for his container?"

Kyuubi stuttered a little in his next response forgetting that Naruto was still curled up in his tail. "NO THAT'S NOT IT, I HAVE A RESPONSEABLITY TO MAKE SURE THAT HE FINDS SUTIBLE MATE IN ORDER FOR ME TO BE PASSED ON TO THE CORRECT HOST, HOW DO YOU THINK THE FOURTH AND K…..." He stopped suddenly, yet again he had said too much.

Tsunade laughed not buying his feeble excuse. "Wait till I tell the eight tails that you have played match maker all these years. I bet we will all have a right laugh at the table."

The fox began to look stern and serious once again he began to growl threateningly at Tsunade. "You wouldn't dare."

Tsunade smirked she had him right where she wanted. "Try me; of course if you were to give me some more information I _might_ be able to keep my mouth shut."

The monster sighed feeling defeated still growling under his breath. "Alright I can give you a small amount of information, but in return this conversation never happened, will that be enough to shut you up?"

Tsunade thought about his offer for a moment before she made her decision. "That depends on whether this information is useful to me or not."

The fox let his deep death growl die down a little before he revealed anymore secretes. "Fine Hokage you win, Sasuke may not have come to terms with his sexuality just yet, Oh yes he has acknowledged his feelings towards Naruto, but that doesn't mean that he has fully accepted them yet. I believe strongly that he is still in denial, he needs to talk about his past just as much as Naruto does."

Tsunade would never admit it to the Kyuubi her pride would never live it down, but she had to agree that Sasuke was holding back his emotions around Naruto, even more so since he had returned. It was almost as if he was afraid of even touching Naruto, true he did hug Naruto on occasion but that was as far as it went.

Kyuubi nodded satisfied that she understood what he was talking about. "Oh before I send you on your way there's something I want to say, KEEP THAT PINK BITCH AWAY FROM NARUTO. I'm not saying that she means him harm but she gives off a bad vibe that I can't help but feel threatened."

Tsunade nodded she had the same bad feeling as him, Now that she had heard the same suspicions from an outside source she was more confident that she wasn't imagining things. At the moment she too didn't trust Sakura to try a break the two apart. Sasuke had made Naruto feel better about himself but she was still worried that he had not fully accepted the fact he loved Naruto.

"I will try my best to keep her away from Naruto, but it won't be easy and I will take your advice and make sure Sasuke talks to a professional. You may actually be doing me a favour. If I was able to prove that Sasuke has a medical condition that might have been a catalytic that caused him to leave, I might be able to convince the counsel that his crimes would fall under diminished responsibility. "

Kyuubi couldn't help but like Tsunade's sneaky plan to get Sasuke off the hook even if it could be a possibility. "Nice one Hokage, I must admit I'm beginning to like your sly thinking." His smile faded a little when and he looked towards Naruto with what looked like pity to Tsunade.

"I honestly don't want this kid hurt again, he's worked hard to bring Sasuke back home. I just hope the Uchiha realizes how far he'd go for him." He shook his head and returned to his usual grumpy self. "If you ever mention this conversation to anyone I will flatly deny it ever took place, are we understood Hokage?"

Tsunade simply nodded before her surroundings began to fade around her before she disappeared she couldn't help but put in one more sarcastic comment. "I'll say hi to the eight tails for you."

Tsunade couldn't be certain but she swore she heard the Kyuubi roar with rage inside his prison.

_Outside the cave_

"Damn it how could I be so stupid, of course the cave would be booby-trapped. I'm starting go act as hot-headed as Naruto." Sakura cursed as she pulled the last of the black thorns out of her arms before she began to heal her arm with medical jutsu.

She had managed to follow Naruto's chakra single all the way through the forest to his hiding place, only to be caught off guard by the surrounding thorn bushes. Sakura had expected a defence, like bombs tags but not a giant thorn-bush coming to life. It had taken a few punches to make the branches release her arm only to find the sharp thorns had imbedded themselves in her skin.

The pink-haired kunoichi winced while she waited her medical jutsu to numb the stinging sensation in her arm; she had checked her wounds and could see no evidence to suggest that the thorns were a poisonous kind but just to be on the safe side she had administered an antinode and applied an anti-septic cream.

When she was finished tending her injuries Sakura could only wait until they emerged from the cave.

_Back inside_

Tsunade studied Naruto for some time before she determined that there was no way Naruto was going to wake up any time soon. "Trust me he is completely out of it, I doubt even the destruction of ramen would disturb him. I could heal him up a bit but I honestly would rather he stayed asleep for now."

Sasuke watched as he slept he looked so peaceful, even if there was the slightest chance that he could be brought round, Sasuke doubted that anyone in the room had the heart to wake him.

Yamato was still in the same place he had been left in when they had entered the Kyuubi's prison. Sasuke had to admire Yamato's obedience if that had been anyone else they would have assumed that Tsunade and himself had been taken hostage by the tailed beast.

Tsunade noticed Yamato was still tense "Its ok Yamato the seal is secure and there is no longer any threat from the Kyuubi, Sorry I should have told you as soon as the Kyuubi had finished with me."

With that said was said Yamato disabled his wood jutsu, "So looks like Naruto gets a free ride again. If this keeps up we all will need back braces."

Kakashi giggled a little "You have point there he has gotten heavier recently." Tsunade sent them a death glare silencing there complaints. "If it bothers you that much then I will carry him back to Kohna, Any way what do you mean he's heavier have you and Yamato not noticed that he hasn't had ramen in over a week?"

Kakashi nearly fainted at this news "No way over a week. That's like about a month is Naruto years,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his sensei. " When we returned home it took Naruto a few days to trust any kind of food we put in front of him, he has gotten better, but ever since he started losing sleep he hasn't been eating that much."

Kakashi became a little nervous; the look Sasuke was giving him was not a very friendly one. "Hey chill out, I know how hard it has been for Naruto to overcome his fears. I don't mind carrying him home. Speaking of sleep Sasuke you haven't been sleeping that much yourself."

Sasuke snorted "I'm not like the dobe I'm an Uchiha and made of tougher stuff."

"Oh really, I guess we will just have to see how tough you are then." Kakashi teased a little happy to hear Sasuke call Naruto by his old nickname.

Sasuke couldn't be sure what he meant by that comment but he was in no mood to try and interrupt it now. All he wanted was to get Naruto home so he could rest and restore his strength. If he was being honest he would have loved nothing more than to curl up with the blonde and allow sleep to take him.

Kakashi, Yamato and Tsunade could see it in Sasuke's droopy eyes he too was also losing sleep. They wouldn't be surprised if he dropped when they returned home.

Kakashi gently lifted Naruto into his arms but instead of carrying him on his back Kakashi allowed Naruto to snuggle into his chest for warmth. Kakashi smiled that Naruto was more comfortable being carried bridal style.

Back outside the cave

Sakura was begging to grow very impatient at waiting for her team to return, the sky had begun to grow dark above her head. "What's taking them so long for goodness sake? I've waited her for most of the day."

Just as Sakura was about to try and punch her way through the bushes they began to part leaving a clear path for them to cross. Kakashi was carrying Naruto to her relief. "I don't want that freak hurting MY Sasuke."

Sasuke followed he looked worn out and drained of energy._"If Naruto wasn't so selfish Sasuke could be at home with me being severed a nice hot homemade meal and be loved the way he should be. Not by someone who doesn't deserve it."_ She was brought out of her fantasy when she could vaguely hear the three ninja speaking. It started off with a light conversation until Sasuke began to bellow loudly at Tsunade.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE HOKAGE." Sasuke's face showed nothing but fury and defiance the face that could make Sakura swoon any day of the week, had he not been so angry.

Tsunade was showing no signs of backing down and began to scold Sasuke. "I don't want to hear the answer no from you Sasuke; this is not negotiable I want you and Naruto to speak to Shizune and have a psychiatric evaluation. Both you and Naruto need it more than you realise."

Sakura watched Sasuke's features darken he clearly wasn't happy with this at all. "Is that what you and that flea bag were talking about? There's no way I'm talking to a shrink FUCKING NO WAY."

Tsunade looked like she was losing her patience with him very fast. "Oh you most certainly are,_ if_ you want to stay in this village that is. You don't realize you are still at risk of being sentenced to death. If you fail to comply then I might just agree to it."

Sakura suppressed a startled gasp rising in her throat; the thought of losing Sasuke was enough to make her almost give away her hiding place.

Sasuke was just staring at the ground he had not yet responded to Tsunade's threat.

The arguing stopped a little when Kakashi motioned to the bundle in his arms, they both looked over to see Naruto twitching slightly. Sakura couldn't make it out but Naruto was trying to say something in his sleep. Whatever it was Sasuke gently and tenderly held Naruto's hand whispering something that she could not hear into his ears.

Naruto responded with a small smile while Sasuke pushed some of his messy spiky blonde hair out of his face, Naruto smile grew reassured that Sasuke was still there with him.

Sakura watched with disgust "_What are you thinking Sasuke; __you should be doing that for me not Naruto?" _Her mental anguish went unheard by the rest of her team, unaware that she was even there watching them from afar. If Sasuke wasn't so drained he would have sensed her presence a mile away.

Tsunade recognised this was not the moment to talk about this and decided to leave it for now and try again when Naruto was more awake. "Fine we will discuss this later, but I swear this isn't the end of the conversation."

Sakura felt herself relax a little as they walked towards the forest. Suddenly she realised what she had just heard. _"I don't believe it, Naruto is actuality going to talk about what happened. That means __I can have the information I need to make the punishment complete. Now I just need to keep a low profile Na__ruto can't suspect anything if I want this to work the way I want it__."_

Smiling to herself, maybe toady hadn't been so bad after all and getting attack by a bush had seemed worth it.

To Sasuke's surprise they arrived at the village just as night full was upon them, Sasuke walked back to the mansion his legs dragging behind him. "Damn it if we don't get home soon I'm going to start sleep walking."

Sasuke's wish was granted when he could see the rooftops of his home starting come into view.

Tsunade noticed Sasuke's slowing pace and was sure he would pass out in a few minutes if the didn't make it back quickly. When they did make it to the house they were greeted by a frantic Iruka, who bombarded them with questions the minute the stepped in to the home.

"What happened to Naruto, I came home only to be told by the ANBU's that you had to leave urgently? Why didn't anyone tell me?" He questioned not bothering to be respectful at tis point.

Tusande had expected this from him. "A slight drama nothing to worry about. I'll tell you everything as soon as we put Naruto to bed. Ok."

Kakashi set Naruto down on Sasuke's double bed gently while Iuka fussed over him hysterical that he hadn't been told about this. "What do you mean there was a slight drama why wasn't I told?"

Tsunade motioned for Iruka to follow her into the kitench to explain what happened, she asked Sasuke to stay in the room with Naruto. She need to tell Iruka in private and since he wasn't Iruka's favorite it might make the conversation hard.

she only told him a few details, leaving out the part about her private conversation with the Kyuubi. "I see, so what does that mean for Naruto? Is he still in danger?"

Tsunade shook her head "No we are confident that the seal was not weakened. Naruto's phsycologal health was at stake and the Kyuubi had to act. He only pulled him into his chamber. He was in no danger and once the fox fully heals that means Naruto will recover a lot faster than he would have done it we had let things take there course."

Iruka had to agree that telling him was the last thing on their minds, it wasn't just Naruto who was at risk when the entire village had been at stake as well."

"How is he now?" He asked.

"Resting at last , I wouldn't be surprised if he was out for at least four days. Other than exhaustion he isn't suffering any other injuries."

Iruka waited for her to continue "I sense a but coming, am I right?"

Tsunade nodded. "For now Naruto will be safe from his nightmares but he needs to talk to someone, not just about his dreams but about Kabuto as well. We have waited look enough for him to tell us, but we can't afford that luxury anymore."

Iruka had to agree that the time had come for Naruto to come to terms with his ordeal and if it required him to talk to someone then so be it.

Sasuke voulatred happily to go and check how Naruto was in his room he had stood at the door now for at least ten minutes now and his legs were about to give way beneath him. Slowly he made his way to the bed and sat down.

Just, watching the blonde sleep so innocently was giving Sasuke a warm feeling that spread all over his body. He began to find his body lying down despite his protests. "Maybe just for a second I can lie down." He thought as he continued to watch Naruto sleep.

Soon Sasuke noticed that his breathing had begun to match Naruto's slow soft pattern he could feel his eyelid getting heavy. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep them open for more than a few seconds. It was pointless to resist anymore as Sasuke's head sank into the pillows and allowed sleep to come willingly.

Kakashi came to check on the two boys when Sasuke was gone for a while, only to find him curled up next to Naruto. Kakashi didn't need to be a medical ninja to know that Sasuke was not going anywhere soon. "Looks like the ANBU will be guarding Naruto tonight." The two guards nodded both had found it funny when Sasuke completely gave into sleep.

Kakashi came in and covered Sasuke with the quality before leaving them both to sleep. "Looks like I owe Tsunade a large bottle of Sake. How on earth she knew he would be asleep is beyond me."

Sometime later

The room in the Uchiha mansion was soon filled with the first few rays of sunshine. Slowly the light crept up the bed and into the sleeping blonde's eyes. Groaning the sleeping boy squinted trying to elude the light that was trying to rouse him from his comfortable slumber.

"Not now sun just a few more minutes go back to sleep." Naruto whined his voice a little horse from lack of use.

Naruto could faintly hear the sounds of the two ANBU in the room. "Hey I think he's waking up now."

The other seemed to agree with his comrade. "I will send word to Tsunade; remember we promised to tell her if he woke up while she was out with Sasuke."

Naruto turned his heavy head the first thing he noticed was Sasuke was not in the room with him, leaving him feeling a little disappointed. to see the two ANBU when the saw he was awake they smile happily at him. "Iruka, come in here quick we need you take over for a second. I just need to use the rest room."

Iruka called back that he would be there in a minute; to begin with Naruto didn't see what they were getting at. He noticed that they were giggling to themselves behind their masks. "Can't wait to see his face can you?" They said to each other.

Naruto quickly twigged on and giggled as well, Iruka came into the room only to find Naruto waving back at him, "Hi Iruka sensei I'm starving can we get some ramen.?"

The room filled with the sound of Iruka and the ANBU's laughing. As soon as they had sent the message to Tsunade she and Sasuke quickly returned to the house. Tsunade was very happy to see he was awake at last and was check him from top to bottom, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Ba-Chan I'm starving please let me get some Ramen please." He pleaded as the medical ninja checked his temperature. Blood pressure and anything else she could use to keep him still for a few moments.

"Hold still, the sooner this is done the faster you can eat. You have been asleep for three days. I need to do this." Tsunade retorted as she check his pulse.

Naruto went back to grumbling impatiently as he waited for Tsunade to give him the all clear, he did have a question for Sasuke though. "Hey Sasuke where were you this morning anyway?" He asked.

Sasuke looked away not sure if he wanted to explain right now.

Tsunade noticed his reluctance and changed the subject "Looks like your all healed now, you can go for ramen now."

Naruto's face beamed "All right lets hurry and get there I am so hungry I could probably eat Sasuke in one go."

Naruto almost broke the land speed record to get to the ramen stand. He almost just stuck his face in every bowl he was given, by the time the rest caught up with him he had eaten his way through six bowls and still counting.

When Sasuke sat down he explained where he had been that morning. "I was with Shizune for another session. Tsunade forced me to have a shrink."

Naruto giggled.

"Wow I always knew you were a head case now I have that in writing." Naruto teased much to the irritation of Sasuke. Already Naruto was giving him a headache and he had only just woken up.

"Hmm, I don't know what you're laughing at dobe you're booked in for a session as soon as you are finished." Naruto stopped laughing with noddle's hanging from his mouth, giving Sasuke a little satisfaction to see that he had wiped the smirk off Naruto's face.

"What your not kidding are you?" Naruto asked with his breakfast still hanging.

"WHAT THE HELL BA-CHAN I'M NOT CRAZY." He shouted causing the near by crowds to stare at the ramen stand.

Tsunade rubbed her temples this wasn't going to be pleasant. "Naruto no one is saying you're crazy as much as we like to think you are, you just need to go so please don't argue with me anymore because I'm not budging on this one. Shizune will explain in more detail when you go this after you have finished your meal."

Naruto didn't protest much to the shock of Tsunade, what Naruto said next nearly had her dragging him by his hair to the trauma care center "Your right Ba-Chan I'm sorry I haven't really dealt with things that well. I just didn't expect it to be so soon that's all."

Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka and Sasuke all began to choke on their meals coughing a spluttering. Naruto stared in awe at their reactions. "What's wrong with you guys all of a sudden? I did promise you when we spoke last that I would talk about it. Beside I never go back on my word."

Once Tsunade had finished chocking she looked at Naruto in a new respect "You actually agree with me? Glad to see you taking it well. Shizune is waiting for you when you are ready. When your finished meet us at the training grounds you can start training again."

Naruto yelled with glee before he ate another three bowls of ramen.

Naruto soon found himself sitting outside a room in the hospital waiting area feeling unbelievably nervous. He didn't have to wait long for Shizune to come and invite him in.

Naruto nodded nervously as he walked into the room. He had no idea what to expect from his first session. As he sat down opposite Shizune she seemed to notice . "Don't worry Naruto we won't be doing much just asking you some basic questions. Usally this sort of thing would be done with a stranger but Tsunade insisted that is should be a bit more personal, besides we don't know each other that well."

Naruto was puzzled a bit. "Why would Tsunade do that if it's not usually done?"

Shizune shrugged "I think it might be because that you've been through so much you won't open up to a complete stranger. I don't know what happened to you most of your life or most of your life. Tsunade kept me in the dark as much as possible so that when I did talk to you that I would know very little and have an open mind. Sasuke is the same we know what happened to him as a child but we don't know from his point of view he never talked about it as a child. So it will be interesting to see what he says, hey I'm the one who's supposed to ask you questions not the other way around." She laughed, Naruto smiled feeling a little more relaxed now.

When he did leave the hospital Naruto felt much better that is was over and started to run all the way to the Training ground eager to start training again. _"I can't wait to challenge Sasuke finally I might have a chance to beat him." _Naruto grinned to himself at the thought of defeating Sasuke.

No his way to the training ground he bumped into Sakura.

It had been hard for Sakura to get near Naruto for the past few days, Tsunade had sent her on at least one hundred chores. She had made sure that she came into contact with Naruto

_"Now Naruto lets see how much you really love Sasuke, shall we."_

* * *

**Cliff hanger. Leaving it there for now, Wow never expected to write the chapter this long. next chapter Naruto begins to question his relationship with Sasuke and Sasuke reveals when he began to feel for Naruto. You may have noticed they rating changed, trust me you'll see why in a few chapters. PLEASE REVIEW I may even give you a hint as to what happens next.**


	7. I love it when a plan falls apart

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and addin this stroy to your favs and following.**

**HUGE Thank You to all those who reviewed: Procrastinating Alchemist, littleleadbelly (Best Sister ever), Animemad10, KitsuneLuvr88 (thank you for following and Favourting), FallenWolf007,**

**In this chapter Naruto begins to wonder if he is really in love with Sasuke, thanks to a certain pink-haired stalker. Shizune make Naruto relive the moment he first realized his feelings, while Sasuke's demons come back to haunt him at night again.**

* * *

**I Love It When A Plan Falls Apart**

"_So Naruto let's see how real your love for Sasuke really is."_ The Pink haired girl watched Naruto as he held out his hand helping her get back on her feet. The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly, making that annoying grin he usually wore on his face. Sakura clenched her fists resisting the urge to punch the look from his face.

Sakura smiled back at the unsuspecting boy and put on a fake laugh."Hey Naruto, sorry about that, I was just on my way to the Hokage tower, to give Tsunade some books she asked for."

Naruto began to help Sakura pick up the books that she had dropped when they bumped into each other. He looked at them but didn't recognize any of the titles Sakura notice his puzzled expression she had expected this reaction.

"Oh, you won't be interested in those, they're just about a mental health condition." She had been sneaky in her preparation all the books were about this medical condition so Naruto would ask her what they were about.

Naruto was a little interested as he read the title "Misplaced love." Naruto wondered what that title had to do with mental health. "This sounds more like a title for a romance Pervy Sage would write about." Naruto said brightly remembering his former teacher fondly.

Sakura smiled this was going according to plan he was asking the right questions. "No Naruto it's about a condition called Stockholm Syndrome."

"What?" Naruto asked a little thrown by Sakura's use big medical terminology.

She sighed pretending she had forget about her teammates simple mind."Sorry Naruto, I'll try and dumb it down for you. It's a condition were a victim falls in love with their kidnapper you would see this normally in people who have been kidnapped for a long time."

Naruto nodded understanding a little bit of what she was saying. "Oh, I see kind of like Sasuke and Orochimaru, right?"

Sakura gritted her teeth firercly determined not to hit the blonde, how dear Naruto say Sasuke could fall in love with that snake like freak. How could Naruto say that about _her_ Sasuke. Slowly and calmly letting her anger drop she explained what she meant. "No, not like that. I mean like the situation with Kabuto and you, Dumbass."

Naruto stopped smiling and flinched when Kabuto was brought up. "No way in hell will I ever fallen in love with that monster. There wouldn't be enough threpy in the world. To get that out of my head. How on earth can anyone love some that could do that to them?"

Sakura put on a fake laugh pretending to amused by the thought of Naruto in love with Kabuto. "Hmm, I know you don't love Kabuto it was just an example. The victims hate their captors at first but then if they have been imprisoned for a long time they sometimes victims begin to empathize with the person that's hurting them. As I said before that's usually how it happens."

Naruto was starting to get really interested in the subject. "So you don't have to be kidnapped for this condition to happen?"

Sakura couldn't help feel elated that."_This is going the way I planned he is falling f__or it hook line and sinker, I never would have thought it would be this easy to manipulate the conversation so effortlessly."_

She smiled back at her teammate "Yep, if the circumstances are right. It can be seen like for you and Sasuke such as."

Naruto's head shot up at the mention of Sasuke's name. "What do you mean Sakura-Chan, Sasuke never kidnapped me."

Trying not to lose her patience she continued to explain to Naruto, "No I know he hasn't held you captive, but he has put you through a lot I mean he has tried to kill you, left the village, tried to kill me and Kakashi and yet you don't hate him you empathize with his actions."

Naruto quickly defended the raven haired ninja. "But Sasuke was just unhappy at the time he would never have killed me. If someone you loved killed your family and you were left alone I think you would have felt the same."

Sakura snapped her fingers. "Bingo. That in itself is an example of what I'm talking about. You should hate Sasuke for all that he has done yet you are able to make excesses for what he has done to you in the past." She explained keeping in mind to control the tone of her voice.

Naruto looked at the ground feeling a little confused. "_But Sasuke is my best friend of course __I'm going to stick up for him. I don't get it, could it be that I only feel like I love Sasuke, Is are whole relationship built on nothing but an illusion."_

Sakura noticed the blondes somber expression on his face and changed the subject. "So anyway, where were you off to in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I was on my way to the training grounds, me Sasuke and Sai are going to train together. Ba-Chan wants me back on missions as soon as possible." Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura smiled "You'd better hurry up or Kakashi is going to get there before you."

Naruto quickly ran off to meet with his friends and sensei.

Sakura watched him leave and smiled. Naruto may have seemed cheerful before he left, but she knew him well enough to know that he was putting on his happy go lucky mask. The same mask he had used when he made his once in a life time promise to her. "I think it worked hopefully I put enough doubt into his small mind to make him see sense. Sasuke is mine and no one can have him."

* * *

Sai and Sasuke stood in the training grounds waiting for Naruto and Kakashi to show up, nether one of them spoke as they waited. Sasuke wasn't sure what to make of Sai the two had only met briefly in the past but straight away the raven didn't like him one bit. Not just because he used to work for that traitor Danzo but because he had done nothing but stare at him for that past hour.

It was like Sai was trying to undress him with his eyes making Sasuke feel a little uncomfortable, for Sasuke to feel uncomfortable was some sort of achievement.

Finally he couldn't stand the awkward silence between them anymore "Is there something you want to ask? Sorry but I don't have any sun tan lotion on me right now."

Sai laughed off Sasuke's remark. "No its not that, I was just wondering if you and Naruto had you know... done it yet?"

Sasuke blushed a deep red throwing the pale nin one of his legendary death glares. How on earth did he know about them? The two of them had decided not to tell anyone yet, it wasn't the right time with Naruto being ill.

"Don't worry I have no intention of telling anyone. I was just.. how would you say curious " Sai said reassuringly hoping that Sasuke would stop giving him that well known stare.

Sasuke held his gaze for a little longer looking for any signs he was lying but found none. Ether Sai was a good liar or he was telling the truth. Slowly Sasuke relaxed his features and decided to believe Sai. "Thank you and its none of your business we are underage any way. Just out of curiosity how did you know about..us?"

Sai smiled back at Sasuke before he answered "I may not be able to feel emotions. But Naruto's strongest emotions always showed when you were mentioned or when he fought with you, he never said it but I always had a feeling that Naruto's reason for bringing you back was more than just friendship."

Sasuke nodded and decided not to drop the subject.

Kakashi and Yamato slowly began to came in to view in the distance a few minutes later mush to Sai and Sasuke's relief. They had stood in the field for about two hours. Sasuke looked but couldn't see Naruto with them, getting a little worried he activated his Sharingan.

Sai noticed Sasuke's change in mood and Sharingan. "Are you looking for Naruto by any chance?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, just making a quick check to see if he is near by."

Sasuke searched for Naruto's distinctive Chakra signal only to see it hurtling towards them at top speed. Grinning he turned of his eyes "He's fine I just hope Kakashi and Yamato move out of the way fast enough.

Sure enough Kakashi was barged out of the way leaving Yamato with a sever giggling fit. "So much for you beating Naruto-kun to the training grounds right Senpai."

Kakashi's limbs twitched painfully on the ground while Yamato continued to mock him. "I swear it, you and Naruto are now in my bingo book Yamato, I would sleep with your eyes open if I were you."

Yamato stopped laughing at once and helped him back on to his feet.

Naruto ran towards Sasuke and Sai happily "Hey Sai good to see you sorry about that I bumped into Sakura on the way here." He said rubbing the back of his blonde head sheepishly.

Sasuke growled involuntarily under his breath when Sakura's name was mentioned he hadn't spoken to her since that day she helped Naruto.

Kakashi loomed over Naruto threatening to strangle the blonde with his bare hands "So I'm not the only one you ran over today then Naruto."

Naruto stiffened before going pale and sweaty. "Sensei I'm sorry it was an accident I swear."

Kakashi wasn't listening to his student's desperate cries for mercy and made a chidori appear in his hand. "Let the survival training begin we are late as it is, Yamato and Sai on are side against you and Sasuke."

When they had finally finished the training grounds looked unrecognizable the ground was scorched in place's, trees and fencing were gone. Kakashi, Sai and Yamato all were left catching there breaths. Kakashi was amazed by the level of improvement in both Sasuke and Naruto's team work. Nether one spoke a word yet both of them could coördinate a strategy between them.

Naruto was busy cheering that he had been able to use his chakra again without any sort of pain. Yamato was congratulating him on his success.

Sasuke came over to Naruto sheathing his sword he couldn't help but smile at seeing Naruto jumping up and down happily. It had been ages since he had seen that cheeky smile and that loud and obnoxiousness voice.

Sasuke leaned in and whispered in to Naruto's ear. "I love you Dobe." Naruto jumped back in surprise Sakura's words from that morning were still going round in his head. He was still unsure about his feeling s he wanted to sit down and have a think about how he felt.

Sasuke grew angry at the boys reaction you'd think he had just tried to stab him in the back.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SAY IT BACK TO ME NARUTO ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME OR SOMETHING?" Sasuke bellowed at Naruto not caring that his sensei were watching. Sasuke had already admitted he loved Naruto why couldn't he say the something back. He had waited for the blonde to say those three words. But in the moths he had said nothing.

Naruto fumbled around for a moment trying to think of away to explain he wanted to say what he was feeling, but he was afraid that he would laugh at him if he said though he might have imagined his feelings. "I just can't ok I want to but can't"

Sasuke walked past him in a huff. "Don't let me catch you in my bed tonight ok, I don't care what nightmare you have."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke barely spoke to each other for most of the week, Sasuke beagn to act cold towards Naruto not even bothering to look at him. Naruto felt horrible he so desperately wanted to explain to Sasuke how he was feeling but was too afraid to tell him he might not love him after all.

_"Why did Sakura have to tell about that stupid syndrome? I wish I never bumped into her that day maybe I wouldn't feel like this I've ruined what me and Sasuke had together."_ He thought to himself as he lay on his bed.

His train of thought was broken by the sound of Sasuke clearing his throat in the door way. "Your oppentment with Shizune starts soon. You'd better get ready to leave."

Naruto tried t call out to Sasuke but he left before he could get a word in edge way. Looks like it wasn't going to be easy trying to get Sasuke to listen to him.

The walk to Shizune went by in a blur he bealy remembered even sitting in her office.

Shizune asked Naruto to sit down, "So what bothering you lately I heard from Kakashi you and Sasuke had a bit of an argument the other day.?"

Naruto wondered if he could tell her what was wrong he couldn't keep it in anymore. "I'm just worried that I don't know how I feel about Sasuke. I mean I know I have strong feelings for him but I just don't know what they mean anymore. I'm scared that I only imagined them and have this thing called Stock.."

Naruto stopped worried he had said too much, although he did have to admit that it felt good to let it out at last, he had bottled this for the last few days and it was starting to show.

Shizune put her book and pen down. "Naruto, tell me when these feelings start to happen."

Naruto blinked in surprise he hadn't been expecting Shizune to listen to him. "Well I guess they started right when we first met at the academy At first I was really jealous that Sasuke was better than me so I started competing with him to try and get better." Naruto smiled fondly remembering all the times he had been beaten so easily by the raven.

Then when we were put on in team 7 together are rivalry grew a lot. But then we went on are first C ranks mission to the hidden mist and that's when we started to really bond. When we faced Zabuza together we were in perfect sync with each other we didn't need to communicate verbally to know what they other was thinking. After that we got more close when we trained in the forest trying to master tree climbing, We must have spent hours training together."

Naruto kept talking the sentences forming on there own."Then the battle on the bridge happened and Haku almost killed Sasuke. I felt so bad that he died protecting me, Thankfully Sasuke did survive the attack and I was so happy that he didn't die, but I still felt bad even when we returned home safely."

Shizune quickly asked Naruto as question before he said anything else."Why was that did you still feel like it was your fault he got hurt?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "I guess so but I just didn't like the fact that I couldn't protect him. If I had been stronger I could have helped more during the fight I felt ashamed that I couldn't stop Sasuke from getting hurt."

Shizune nodded and urged Naruto to continue.

Naruto began again talking about his experiences with Sasuke during the chunin exam's "When we went to the chunin exams Sasuke was prepared to give up are scroll so easily when we faced Orochimaru. It hurt to see him so defeated it wasn't the Sasuke I knew. He should have been calling me Dobe and telling me not to rush in so recklessly."

Naruto paused for a moment unsure if he wanted to continue.

"Go on," She gently pushed.

He hesitated for a moment then carried on talking about when he went in search for Tsunade. "When I eventually brought Tsunade back I was Happy that Sasuke was awake again, but it hurt so much when Sakura hugged him and cried I just felt like I was Unwanted.,"

"By Sakura or Sasuke?" Shizune asked

Naruto was taken back for a moment by the question. "I guess by Sasuke I mean I brought Tsunade back, I just felt like he didn't care."

Shizune nodded understandingly saying nothing.

"Then when he left the village to gain power I promised Sakura I would bring Sasuke back to her, I felt horrible because I knew she loved him and if I brought Sasuke back she would be all over him. Then when Sasuke asked me why I would go so far for him I wanted to tel him so bad how I felt and how much it would hurt if he left but, I promised Sakura I would bring him back to her if she found out I felt the same she would have been left broken hearted." He bluerted it all out the words tumbling out on their own.

Shizune held Naruto's hands gently. "Naruto, you just said that you felt the same as Sakura and you couldn't tell Sasuke the way you felt. That tells me that your feelings for Sasuke are genuine and have nothing to do with they way he treated you. I defiantly sure you don't have Stockholm Syndrome."

Naruto smiled happily beaming after hearing this good news. "Are you sure.?"

Shizune nodded.

* * *

Sasuke was running down a long corridor but his feet felt like they were heavy and sluggish every step seemed to feel like a mile. He soon found himself at the same door he had seen as a child the same one he couldn't walk through. The same door he would walk through to witness his parents murder.

"No not again please no make it go away." Sasuke pleaded hoping the dream would go away. "Stupid shrink for bringing this all up again." He thought cursing Shizune.

Sasuke opened the door only to see his mum and dad killed again by his brother. Itachi laughed mockingly before disovling in to a flock of birds. He screamed out to them but nothing came out just a whips of air. He ran to his mum hoping she was still alive but found no heartbeat.

"No please mum, please be alive. Don't die again." He sobbed uncontrollably in to her lifeless body trying to listen for a heart beat only to find none.

*Thump thump

Sasuke's eyes shot open a heartbeat she wasn't dead he had saved her at last.

"Sasuke wake up please wake up." Sasuke heard the voice call for him. He didn't want to wake he wanted to stay with his mum she needed him.

When Sasuke woke up he noticed Naruto was holding him very close to his chest that's why Sasuke could hear a heart beat in his dreams, it was Naruto's. Sasuke just lay there in Naruto's arms his nightmare still playing over in his mind, he didn't mind at the moment that Naruto was in his bed.

"Sasuke." Naruto called Sasuke looked up to see his blue eye full of concern.

"Me and Shizune talked lots today about my feelings for you and what they meaN.

The raven-haired boy sighed a little, feeling tired he wasn't in the mood to deal with Naruto's rejection now.

"The reason I'm telling you this is because I know why I can't say I love you." Naruto said still looking at Sasuke.

_"Here it comes."_ Sasuke thought dreading Naruto's next words.

"Sasuke, I can't say it because it wouldn't even come close to saying how I feel."

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto sharply.

"I don't think there is a word to describe it. The feelings I have they are so strong it hurts to even breathe when I'm around you. Its like you're a drug and I can't keep away from you. I always thought you would fall in love with Sakura in the end and that you would hate me if you found out I was gay. I couldn't tell you how I felt before because you were a Uchiha I just thought you couldn't have those kinds of feeling for me." Naruto paused for breathe It was all out in the open now.

Sasuke sat on the bed stunned, only Naruto could say such something that could leave him speechless. He felt a small smile spreading across his face he lifted up Naruto's chin so he was looking at him. "Naruto, I think that word you're looking for is your addicted to me. But if it isn't I love you is a good start."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed the blonde;s delicious lips softly, Naruto stiffened with surprised at first but relaxed and kissed him back tenderly. This was nothing like the clumsy kiss they sheared when they were at the academy, the two of them explored each others mouths memorize every feature every detail with their tongues. Sasuke's lips tasted amazing better than any ramen, it was like being in a dream Naruto felt weightless while Sasuke didn't feel alone anymore he finally found what he was missing in his heart. The feeling of being loved unconditionally.

"After awhile the two needed to break apart and breathe the moment still in the air all around them. Sasuke leaned into Naruto's chest happy to hear the sound of Naruto's heart beat. "Stay with me tonight, please?" Sasuke whispered softly into his love.

Naruto began to lie back down careful not to move Sasuke too much since he was half asleep on his chest, "No problem I'll stay. I'm addicted to you Teme." He said quietly.

Sasuke smiled. "I'm addicted to you too Dobe."

In the corridor outside the room the Two ANBU sniffed wiping away tears that threatened to fall. Never had they heard such a beautiful declaration of love.

Unbeknownst to the two boys they were being watched closely.

Sakura heaved in the bush breathing heavily bile churning in her stomach, "No it can't be! Sasuke what are you doing kissing _him_ like that?I swear it I going to make _him_ pay for this I swear tomorrow dooms day is coming."

Sakura watched as the two boys lay back down on the bed, Naruto holding Sasuke close to his chest stroking his black hair while he slept peacefully. "I hope you enjoy this moment Naruto while it lasts."

Iruka began his day like another usual day,

Sakura stood in his door way looking like she hadn't slept a wink that night. "Iruka I have to tell you something really important. You have been kept in the dark for too long they should have told you the truth its not fair. I have to get this off my chest its been eating away at me for months."

Iruka was confused by the hysterical state. "What have I been kept in the dark about tell me me what bothering you Sakura-Chan."

Sakura sniffed nd wiped her eyes before answering him again. "Its about Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto was busy stroking Sasuke's dark hair as he snuggled his chest for warmth. It was nice that Naruto had been able to comfort Sasuke for a change than the other way round.

Sasuke tightened his grip around Naruto's waist making the blonde giggle. "Sasuke, I may not be a medical ninja but if you keep squeezing me like that your going to break my rib cage." He joked playfully.

Sasuke smiled "What's the matter Naruto can't handle me strength."He said playfully tickling Naruto's ribs causing the blonde to laugh.

"Stop Sasuke, I'm ticklish, cut it out." Naruto pleaded tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Admit defeat and I'll stop." Sasuke replied not letting up the tickle attack.

Naruto was on his back while Sasuke sat on top of him. "Ok I give, I give already." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto on his neck while the blonde caught his breathe back.

Naruto jumped at the sound of a familiar voice at the door. "So its true then."

Iruka looked at the two boys with a mixture of hurt and disgust, Naruto sat up slowly and looked at his teacher afraid of what was to come." Iruka I can explain." he started but Iruka left the room.

Naruto rushed to get dressed and catch up with Iruka Sasuke couldn't understand what the rush was. "Naruto calm down it's his problem not yours come back to bed and we can sort this out when he has calmed down."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "I can't have to go after him. He was the first person top acknowledged me I can't just let him walk away like that. I'm angry because of the way he looked at you, I won't stand for that. I want to try and make him understand how you make me feel."

Sasuke nodded understandingly. "Oh, when you speak to him find out who grassed about us up, so I can pulverize them later." Naruto nodded happily before taking off after Iruka.

Naruto found his teacher a few minutes later walking through the town in a daze. "Iruka Sensei please listen to what I have to say."

Iruka stopped and faced Naruto his face was hurt. "Go on then explain why you hid this from me, explain why I saw you and Sasuke together and while your at it maybe you can explain to me why I'm so disopinted in you."

The people around stopped and looked stunned when they herd Iruka mention Naruto and Sasuke together. Naruto looked around nervously at their reactions everyone was staring.

Iruka noticed it and bellowed around to everyone to hear "That's right Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are a couple!"

Naruto Stared at the ground hurt that Iruka had done this to him. He had wanted everyone to know about his relationship in time, but not like this. His fists were shaking with both rage and hurt. "Who told you?" Naruto asked shivering .

"Sakura told me and I'm glad she did otherwise I might never have found out." Iruka answered. The crowd around them had grown in size, making Naruto feel trapped.

Naruto sobbed madly at his teacher. "Why can't you be happy for me? I didn't do anything wrong the reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid that you would hate me! Now I see I was right I bet you regret saving me from Mizuki that night I bet you wish he had cut me down!"

With that Naruto set off to find Sakura tears in his eyes fell freely as he ran though the crowd of people. Iruka was left standing in the street as soon as he had yelled out to all of Kohana he knew it was wrong. When Naruto shouted at him that he wished he had died he felt awful, he didn't hate Naruto he just didn't understand why he didn't tell him.

Kakashi stepped out from the crowd of people he didn't usually get involved with his students personal problems but what Iruka just did was uncalled for. He had only heard the part where Naruto had shouted at Iruka and then ran off, but heard enough from the dispersing crowd to know what had happened.

Kakashi pushed Iruka into the wall. "What the hell are you thinking, Iruka? You go and shout and revealing Naruto's relationship out in public and you wonder why he was so scared to tell you. For your won sake nothing better happen to Naruto or me and Sasuke will hold you personally responsible."

Iruka bowed his head in shame and Kakashi let Iruka down.

* * *

Naruto raced towards the forest a storm was staring to brew overhead the sky began to grow cloudy. The Blonde charged to the spot where he knew Sakura would be, she ussaly gather her herbs and flowers around this time of the day. He found her sitting down gathering herbs and flowers and putting them into bag She herd Naruto land next to her and got up quickly. the thunder storm moving closer to where they were. "Hi Naruto what's wrong?"

Naruto still had tears in his eyes and was painting for breathe. "Why did you tell him you have no idea what you have done. Iruka hates me. Why Sakura just why?

Sakura came up and hugged him pulling his body close to hers. "Because you broke your once in a life time promise." She whispered before stabbing him in the neck with a needle she had concealed.

A clap of thunder boomed above their heads, the storm had reached them.

* * *

**Cliff**** hanger Don't hate me, Iruka was a little out of character but you'll see why in the next chapter remember you didn't see what was said between Sakura and Iruka when she told him Sasuke and Naruto were together will start on the next chapter ASAP. **

**As long as I get Reviews, the more I get the quicker I'll write.**


	8. Tug of war

**Hi everyone, Wow 5 reviews thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far.**

**Thank you to: Shane I can't thank you enough,Animemad, Sinables, fallen wolfangel, Isi-yolly and thank you to Borderline crazy for following.I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter. In this chapter Sakura reeks her revenge on Naruto while Iruka and Sasuke fight out their differences.**

* * *

**Tug Of War**

Sakura walked over to the sobbing blonde and hugged him pulling his body close to her's smothering his sobs. She leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "Because you broke your once in a life time promise."

Before Naruto could even respond to Sakura's remark he felt a sharp sting at the back of his neck. The boy gasped in shock and tried to pull away from his attacker, he soon found she was using her superhuman strength to hold him in place.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing?" He wailed thrashing around in her arms, trying to get her to release him from her strong grasp.

Sakura just stood there motionless holding Naruto tightly against her body, ignoring his pleas, waiting for the drug to take hold, she couldn't let him get away he had to realize what he had done to her.

Naruto began feel a tingling sensation in his arms before he couldn't move them before they fell to his sides and hung limply. The heavy sensation was beginning to spread throughout his entire body before his legs gave way underneath him. Sakura noticed Naruto's struggles begin to lessen a little before he began to feel heavy against her body as he leaned in to her for support.

When Sakura was sure that Naruto was completely immobilized, she let him drop to the grassy ground with a hard thump. Naruto tried to sit up only to fall back down again. "What's happening to me, I can't move, what the hell did you do to me?"

Sakura knelt down so she was eye level with the stricken teen, Naruto noticed how her eyes looked dead and lifeless. "Looks like you can still talk, that's good. I don't want you acting like a silent statue or passing out on me. I have so much to say to you after all I wouldn't want to bore you."

Naruto watched as she pulled out a second injection, panicking he tried to make himself move again hoping that something had changed, but to no avail. She stared at him before injecting him hard in his thigh which hurt like crazy. Naruto screamed out loudly as she hit his leg with the sharp needle.

"So you can still feel pain then?" The girl asked sarcastically.

Naruto shot daggers at her. "Why can't I move my arms yet I can still pain?"

Sakura pulled the empty syringe out of his thigh Naruto whimpered slightly at the action. "The drug I gave you is something I have experimented with this for a few weeks now. I had to combine many different enzymes and proteins to make it work, in the end I had to resort to using some of the neurotoxic venom from Sniper and Sasori's poison. Sniper's venom stops you from moving but Sasori's poison will make sure you still feel something without killing you."

Naruto gasped in horror. _"She had planned this, oh my god no, how long has she been planning this for?"_ His thoughts raced what had his so-called friend got planned for him now she had him completely at her mercy.

"So what was the second inject for then." He asked trying to keep talking for as long as possible, maybe if he stalled long enough someone would find him.

Sakura snorted. "I know what you're doing Naruto, stalling won't save you. We are in a remote part of the forest only medical ninja's come here to gather plants. It's very unlikely anyone will come by here anytime soon."

He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, it had been a huge mistake to come here alone to a sheltered and hidden place. Sakura had set the perfect trap he hadn't told anyone where he was going so it could be hours till someone noticed he was missing.

"So you told Iruka about me and Sasuke so I would come out here and find you, right?" Naruto asked even though he knew what her answer would be.

Sakura nodded feeling very smug right now. "I must admit it took some effort on my part. I had a lot of trouble making sure the medical supplies were all stocked not to mention the effort it took to make the toxin I used to immobilize you."

"So what was the second injection for then if your amazing medical skills worked so well." He asked.

Sakura scoffed. "It blocks that monsters healing chakra, if I had let it go unchecked you would have been able to move within a few minutes, or he could have pulled you into your subconscious that would have been no fun at all."

Sakura didn't say anything else for a while she went to her bag and took out two files labelled with his name on. "What are they"?

She made a hand sign in a poof of smoke she turned into Kabuto just as Naruto remembered him all those months before, right down to the very last detail. He looked on in shock. Even though Naruto knew it was just a trick but it still unnerved him a bit.

Sakura opened one of the files and began to read it out loud to Naruto mimicking Kabuto's voice perfectly. "I watched as Naruto begged for mercy as Kabuto preformed his experiments. His hand was inside the boys abdomen probing around trying to trigger the foxes evil Chakra."

"No… please stop." The boy's voice shook as he spoke, flashes of those moments raced into his mind. He could feel Kabuto's scaly hand still inside his body and hear that horrible sound of his own flesh tearing.

Sakura took no notice of his pitiful cries and continued to read out what she had copied. "The boy screamed and screamed sometimes he would pass out or would go into shock. I once saw the child injected with things that caused him great suffering. He had once begged for death the pain ravaging his body cause perpetual agony."

Naruto screamed out while she kept on reading what had happened to him. Naruto's realized why she had transformed into Kabuto. It was so he would relive the experience, _"She's reading__ Saburo's whiteness statement how did she get that, Ba-Chan has it under lock and key in her office__?__"_

She stopped ready and undid the transformation jutsu. She straddled him and spoke solemnly "If you ask me Kabuto should have finished the job, now I'm going to do it for him."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror his mind raced with grizzly images of her killing him in cold blood. _"She's going to kill me, no not like this."_ He thought fearfully.

"Think of all the pain you have caused, even your birth cost the villagers of Kohana so much pain. Iruka lost his parents, Kakashi lost his teacher, Sasuke's clan was blamed for the Kyuubi's rampage forcing them to plan a revolt. If you hadn't been born Naruto Sasuke may still have his family." When she had finished with her list of reasons.

Naruto grew angry "It wasn't my fault is was Madara he summoned the nine-tails not me, I lost my mum and dad too Sakura the fox killed my family as well that night."

"Please remind me the reason for Madara's attack, It was because the seal that holds the fox at bay weakened during your birth. If you hadn't been born none of that would have happened." She stated in as a matter of fact tone.

Shocked by her allegation's Naruto couldn't help but see that Sakura had made a good point. The attack had happened because his mother had given birth to him at the time, leaving the him mom vulnerable to attack.

He cleared his thoughts all he could think about was Sakura killing him."Sakura, don't kill me please I'm sorry that you feel I caused Sasuke's unhappiness but I just don't understand why are you doing this to me?" He begged.

Sakura wondered if she had heard what he said right, was he that stupid that he could see why she was doing this? Angry at his ignorance she punched him hard in the stomach. "Are you fucking serious? You took Sasuke away from me he was mine and you took away my happiness. You can't give Sasuke what I can. Yet you wonder why I'm doing this are you that FUCKING stupid?"

Naruto looked on horror this wasn't the kind, caring, smart and rational thinking Sakura he knew and respected. She was completely out of her mind, if this kept on going she was definitely going to do something she would regret.

"Sakura-Chan, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please understand that I always meant to keep that promise to you. I didn't know Sasuke loved me until a few months ago, I thought he loved you as well. I swear I'm telling the truth." Naruto could understand why she was mad at him, but he still didn't deserve this.

Sakura slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare say that word, you don't deserve Sasuke. You can't make his dreams come true like I can; he needs a real woman to four fill his ambition. Not some selfish nobody who can't even keep his promise."

Confused and taken back by her cruel statement asked her more. "What can you give Sasuke that I can't?"

Sakura's face changed her face became twisted and evil-looking. She raised her hand up removed one of her gloves and placed her bare hand on Naruto's chest. Leaning forward she whispered seductively in to his ear. "I'll show you what the difference is between you and me." The pink-haired girl's naked hand began to travel down towards his waist then his trousers.

"I'll show you what I can do that you can't." She said not taking her deep green eyes off Naruto's terrified face for even a split second.

He gasped in shock his heart began to pound madly inside his chest, as he felt her cool hand enter his underwear. Keeping his voice level and cool Naruto tried to talk Sakura out of this. "Sakura… please stop this madness, if you stop now I swear I won't ever tell anyone about this. We can just go back home and talk about this, I'm sure we can work this out together as a team." He smiled nervously hoping his words had reached her somehow.

Sakura now wore a smile that looked inhuman as if she was getting some sick pleasure out of this. She was now touching his genitals squeezing them causing him a great deal of discomfort. Naruto grimaced he couldn't push her off no matter what he tried his body just would not respond. His skin kept crawled every time felt her hand squeezing and touching him.

Sakura watched Naruto's uncomfortable expression every time she touched him. "See what I mean Naruto when I said I have what Sasuke needs to make his dreams come true. He can't revive the Uchiha clan with you can he even if you used your sexy jutsu?"

The realization of what she meant suddenly hit him, it became clear what she planned on doing to him. Sure enough he's fears were confirmed when she got off him and began to take her skirt and the rest of her clothing off. A few years ago he would have given anything to see Sakura like this, now it just felt wrong.

She then began to slowly take off his orange track suit and then his underwear, he suddenly felt very vulnerable now he was fully naked and exposed to his teammate like this. _"Oh sweet mo__ther of god no, anything but this__ I would rather she beat me to a __pulp__ not this."_

"Please stop Sakura I beg you please you can beat me up if it makes you feel better. My body will heal in a day or two, just please stop this now while you still can." The stricken blonde's voice began to crack with fear and desperation.

She paid no attention to his calls for mercy and went back to her bag. She fumbled around before pulled out a single blue pill, Naruto wasn't completely clueless he knew exactly what type of pill it was and what she was going to do with it. She shoved it in his mouth but he defiantly refused to swallow it. Sakura angrily covered his mouth with her hand and pinched his nose. "Swallow it or die your choice." She said.

Naruto held his breath for a few minutes without too much discomfort, but soon his lungs began to burn for oxygen and he benign to feel dizzy, light-headed and he needed to breathe or he would pass out. _"She's not joking, she really means to let me die." _Reluctantly he swallowed the pill and Sakura removed her hand allowing him to breathe again.

He kept begging her to stop even when she straddled him with her knees placed on both sides of his exposed hips. His heart beat got so loud inside his chest he wouldn't have been surprised if Sakura could hear it.

"Please Sakura I'll do anything. Somebody help please for god sake help me!" He was starting to cry with fear his tears falling down his face. He could feel his penis getting stiff and hot. Sakura looked into his water-logged eyes still smiling at the distress she was causing her teammate.

She positioned herself before saying seductively to her victim. "Try not to enjoy this too much Naruto, I know I won't."

Sakura began to kiss Naruto on his lips, working her way down his body touching every part of him. She moved to his rock hard penis move up and down building momentum slowly, "See, this is how you make love to someone Naruto, this is how families start to form."

Naruto didn't say anything to her he hated being inside her he hated the way her breast felt against his face, hated the smell of her body so close to him, of her moving up and down he wanted to have this moment with Sasuke not her. All he could do he just lay there trying to blot out what was happening, he shut his eye tightly and crawled into his mind for sanctuary trying to hold on to that moment when he and Sasuke shared last night. It seemed like it had happened years ago now. _"Sasuke, please find me."_

* * *

"HE said what?" Sasuke asked his voice sounded threatening as Kakashi told him what had happened a few moments ago in the street. Between Iruka and Naruto.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, by know most of the village knows including the ninja as well. I just thought I'd better warn you now."

Sasuke punched the wall "Damn that prick, what else did he say to Naruto."

Kakashi shivered at the tone of Sasuke's voice. He had to admit Sasuke's anger was something to behold. "I don't know exactly what else Iruka said during the exchange, all I know is that Naruto was hurt by what Iruka did, I saw him run off but I don't know where he has gone I'm afraid."

The raven punched his bedroom wall hard causing the room to shake, again his temper was rising. "When I see him he's going to regret what he has done I swear it. How could he be so cruel Naruto, he didn't do anything wrong." He spat.

Kakashi nervously smiled at his student, worried that Sasuke would take his anger out on him next.

The voice of Tsunade at the door, She had most likely heard what had happened."I'm sure you will, but that's not important now."

Tsunade entered the room as if she owned the place she seemed in a reasonable mood with all things considered. "Sasuke it was bound to come out eventually maybe now it will be easier for the two of you. At least you don't have to hide anymore." She explained firmly.

Sasuke still wasn't happy with how Iruka had behaved towards _his_ Naruto like that. "I know but he had no right to do that. Naruto looks up to him as a father and he goes and does that to him."

Tsunade put her hand up to stop Sasuke from talking. "I know your hurt but think about it like this, Naruto is out there feeling like the village will hate him again because of his relationship with you. Why don't you stop wasting you're anger on words and go look for Naruto?"

Sasuke felt a little bad, he had completely forgotten Naruto was out there all alone. if he was being honest. "Your right I'm not doing anyone any favors by sulking. I'll go and look for him."

Tsunade nodded. "Be back before your curfew OK. I wont maker any exceptions if you aren't back here. Oh and don't go looking for Iruka you'll make things worse."

Sasuke left the house quickly in search of his blonde. Kakashi had a feeling that Tsunade had already dealt with Iruka. "You sent Iruka on a horrible mission today didn't you?" He chuckled slightly.

Tsunade nodded, "Being Hokage has it's privileges. I'll teach him not to hurt my Gaki. A few days cleaning out ton-ton's sty will teach him a lesson."

Kakashi didn't know whose wrath he was more afraid of Tsunade or Sasuke's.

* * *

Sakura had just finished getting herself dressed she felt alive again she couldn't describe how happy she was, she had got her revenge in full. It felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders.

Naruto was still lying there on the ground he looked completely detached he was staring into nothing and looked dead and lifeless, Just how she wanted him to look. Before she left him there she had to just to do one more thing.

"Don't even think of telling anyone about this, Sasuke will never want you if he found out just how weak you really are. Not to mention no one would believe that a person like me could have over powered you so easily. If you do feel like saying something just keep this in mind, I'll fuck you up so bad it will make Kabuto's work look like a tea party. If your mother and father could see you now Naruto they would give themselves willingly to the fox, all because their son was a dirty little fag."

Naruto shook a little at the threat satisfying her that he had got the message loud and clear, with that she picked up her shoes and began to walk back home to receive her mission from Tsunade, by the time they realized Naruto was missing she would be miles away, no one would be make any sort of connection between the two of them.

* * *

Night came and there was still no sign of Naruto anywhere Sasuke was getting worried as was everyone else.

"I've looked everywhere I don't know where else to look. What Kabuto if found him or he's lying hurt somewhere. That dobe I should have gone with him this morning." Sasuke was pacing his room unable to eat or sleep.

Tsunade was the first to try and reassure Sasuke. "He may just need to calm down. If he doesn't show up by morning then I will send out a search party Sasuke you have my word on that."

Sasuke shook his head. "I still think something happened I have a bad feeling he wouldn't stay out this late, he hasn't stayed out one night since I came home. Even when he had those nightmares he never left the house."

Tsunade shook her head. "You don't know that for sure Sasuke, we can't do anything till morning. So just try and relax and just wait."

Sasuke gave in unwillingly he had to admit that Tsunade was right, he would just have to hope Naruto would turn up. Maybe he would find him curled up next to him in the morning.

As soon as she left the room with Sai Kakashi and Yamato at her heels. When she was sure Sasuke wasn't following them her paced quickened. "Kakashi, Sai Yamato start searching the village find out where Naruto could have gone. Don't tell Iruka what has happen not yet."

Yamato couldn't hep but put in. "Naruto may have just gone to cool off, just like you said Hokage-sama."

Kakashi disagreed with Yamato. "No, Sasuke is right Naruto wouldn't risk that not with Sasuke's curfew. He knows full well that Sasuke would go looking for him and risk getting caught. Something must be very wrong for him to stay out this late at night."

Sai didn't want to say it but he had a bad feeling that Sasuke's fears were justified he just hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Naruto was still lying on the cold ground in the woods shaking like crazy, he couldn't sure if he was just cold or in shock. The drug had worn off a while ago now so he had been able to get up and put his cloths back on, But he still couldn't contact the Kyuubi or face moving any further, he was still afraid that Sakura was still there waiting for him. He felt so dirty and ashamed. _"I should have stopped her, if I wasn't such a coward this would never have happened."_ He though anger at himself. The worst part about what happened was Naruto was beginning to believe what Sakura had said.

_"Think of all the pain you have caused, even your birth cost the villagers of Kohana so much pain. Your mother and father died for nothing, they would be so ashamed to learn that their son was a dirty little fag." _He flinched just thinking her voice.

Slowly he forced himself to crawl towards an old hollow log. He curled up into a ball, covered his ears and continued to shake uncontrollably all he wanted to was scrub all of Sakura off him. He wanted his friends he wanted his sensei but most of all he wanted to see Sasuke if only to apologies for hurting him.

* * *

**Leaving it there for now, I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter, It took ages to get it right. Please review so I know what you think of this chapter. The more I get the faster I'll write the next chapter.**


	9. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**Thank you, to all who have reviewed, followed and added this story to their favs. **

**Thank you to: FallenWolf007, littleleadbelly, Animemad10, SharinRaven876,KistuneLuvr88, Shane you're the 30****th**** reviewer. (Make an account so I can send a massive thank you message) and a huge thank you to Vi Britannia who not only reviewed this story but also followed and Favroited both this story and Nightmare's and Bonds. All your reviews brighten my day and give me the confidence to right the next chapter.**

**Thank you to: MistyElk0 for following, Rikio for following, AmazingBouncyBall for Following and adding my story to your Favs, naruyoaifan for adding me to for Favs and Following. I really appreciate all the follows and Favs.**

**Oh My God I have just noticed that I have I'm only 1 review away from breaking my previous record. Who's going to be nice to me?**

* * *

**absence makes the heart grow fonder**

Sasuke was awoken early the next morning by the sounds of the birds chirping their merry songs outside his bedroom window; there songs were so relaxing that he almost fell back to sleep then memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. Naruto hadn't come home last night he had been beside himself with worry and had barely slept a wink. The raven haired boy turned his heavy head hoping to see Naruto snoring soundly next to him as if nothing had happened.

But alas he was only greeted by the sight of an empty undisturbed space next to him, the blankets and pillows hadn't been moved which meant he had not come back at all. Sasuke had grown acustomed to waking up alone in a cold and empty house; he had been on his own for a few years. But now hated not having Naruto's warm body next to his, he missed the messy blonde hair that tickled his eye lids when he slept. Sasuke shivered under the covers double bed, if Naruto had been in the bed with him he would have stayed in bed for a while longer, but he felt lonely and cold under the covers by himself so decided to get up.

The ANBU noticed Sasuke's mood change, they had guarded him for a few months now and knew him well enough to know when he was anxious and now he was frantic with worry for his lover's safety. "Sasuke, wait just a few more minutes, when your curfew is over we will help you search for Naruto."

Sasuke looked at them wondering if they were playing with him trying to make him get himself in trouble. They guards could tell he was suspicious of their actions. "No need to worry, we know your worried about Naruto's safety. I admit I was sceptical at first that you had genuine feelings for him, a lot of us had bets on how long it would take you to slip into your own ways. But since you've come back you have done nothing but support Naruto, if roles were reversed Naruto would be acting the exact same way you are, if not worse when you first left and he failed to bring you home he tried to leave the hospital to try and find you."

Sasuke knew that was true and he smiled at the thought of Naruto covered head to toe in bandages and connected to a drip while beating up every guard that dared get in his way.

"He's right you know, Naruto would have never have let anyone try to stop him from finding you." The voice cool lazy voice had come from Kakashi who was sitting casually on the window seal next to Sasuke's bed.

Sasuke knew something was wrong just by looking at Kakashi, he wasn't reading Kakashi was rarely ever seen without his porn book in one hand. Only when Kakashi was in a serious Jounin mood was the book absent. "You're here to tell me something aren't you?

"Tsunade wants to see you in her office straight away." Kakashi answered.

Sasuke followed Kakashi quickly through the deserted village. The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance even the stone faces on the Hokage mountain were It was still very early in the morning and most of the citizens would be still asleep at this time of the day. Sasuke couldn't help but think that if this had been a normal day he would be in bed with Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade had sat at her desk all night trying to find out what happened to Naruto. At first she believed he would turn up safe and sound while she battered him for making her worry so much. But as the hours ticked by she began to grow more concerned with each passing second the loud mouth ninja didn't show up. But there was something else that was bothering her it may have been nothing but her gut instinct said otherwise.

Since Kyuubi had warned her about Sakura she had made it her mission to keep her away from Naruto and Sasuke, putting her on multiple missions to keep her busy. Tsunade was waiting to give her a longer mission when Sakura surprised her by turning up early and was in a good mood.

"Hi Tsunade-sama, I just finished my last mission with no problems." The pink-haired girl beamed with happiness. Tsunade was taken back for a second by her good mood but put it down to sucking up or trying to get away from her punishment.

"Did your shift at the hospital with Ino go ok?" She asked trying to find out what put her student in such a good mood all of a sudden. Sakura had been in a jealous rage ever since Sasuke and Naruto became a couple. Right now you would never have been able to tell that she was jealous of her two teammate's relationship. Tsunade felt like she was staring at the old kind, determined Sakura, the one she watched blossom into a brilliant medical nin.

"Yes everything when fine at the hospital, Ino and I did are shifts and left together just a few hours ago. I spent my break getting ready for my next mission I bumped into Lee on the way and we had lunch together. " Sakura replied optimistic voice gave nothing away to indicate otherwise.

The long blonde haired women held her piercing gaze with Sakura, something wasn't right here. What an earth could have put her in such a good mood. It couldn't just be the face she had spent lunch with Lee, Sakura was close to him but that couldn't just be the only reason for her improved mood.

Before she could ask Sakura any more questions about the matter the meeting was rudely interrupted by an infuriated Iruka bursting in the small office raging at her. "Iruka what is the meaning of this, can't you see I'm busy."

"Why didn't you tell me about Naruto and Sasuke?, I should have been told straight away!" He bellowed, still in shock about the revelation of the relationship.

Tsunade sighed heavily and rubbed her temples she reached across her messy desk and handed a silent Sakura her next mission. "Sakura here's your next mission, now please leave and shut the door behind you." Sakura bowed and thanked Tsunade before making a sharp exit out of the office.

Tsunade wished she had not sent Sakura on a long mission now, she had a feeling that she might have seen Naruto at some point before she left. Tsunade got up from her desk and walked to her window she gazed at the seemingly peaceful village wondering where Naruto could be. _"Gaki where on earth are you?"_

* * *

In the woods Naruto was still lying on the hard ground where he had stayed all night trying to make sense of what had happened. The terrified boy hadn't slept once the whole night, he was too afraid to close his eyes even for a second just in case his pink haired attacker returned during the night and struck while he slept.

"Why Sakura? Just why?" He asked out loud unable to understand why she had done those things to him, he felt so filthy.

Every time his eye lids drooped he could hear Sakura's harsh words echoing inside his head. _"Please remind me the reason for Madara's attack, It was because the seal that holds the fox at bay weakened during your birth. If you hadn't been born none of that would have happened."_

Naruto shook his sleepy head from side to side trying to get the sound of her angry voice out of his mind. "I have to get home or Sasuke and the others will get worried and start asking questions, I wonder if they even know I'm not there." Narutp let a small tear fall from the corner of his eye to the ground.

Slowly he crawled out from the safety of his hiding place and forced himself up on to his shaky legs forcing his body to steady itself. After taking a few wobblerly first steps Naruto slowly made his way back to Kohana. "I have to get back and pretend everything is fine. Who knows what she will do to me and Sasuke if I don't try and pretend it never happened." Sakura may not have mentioned harming Sasuke in her threat, but after what she did to him last night he would be surprised if she tried to harm Sasuke as well.

Making his way back through the dense forest Naruto felt exposed out in the open, every shadow, tree and sound startled the fragile blonde. When ever he heard the slightest sound his wide blue eye's quickly searched his surroundings checking to see if she had come back for him. To his relief it had only been a bird taking off in the tree above him or a small animal running across a branch, Sakura hadn't come back, he was alone in the forest with only his thoughts for company.

Every few minutes he needed to lean against a tree while another fit of shivering overcame him and he would have to stop for a while before it would stop. He still unsure if he was shaking from the cold or shock, he had a feeling it was a bit of both. "Mabye I just need to walk around a bit more, after all I wasn't moving much while I lay on the ground.

The nervous jinchuriki placed his still trembling hand on his abdomen not just because it was hurting, he so desperately wanted to contact the Kyuubi and escape from his fear, but he was still unable to crawl into his mind. _"Maybe the Kyuubi could tell me why she did this to me. If the drug would just where off I could talk to him and try and make sense of this." _The blonde ninja tried not to cry, he so desperately wanted this to all go away, he wished he had never gone after Iruka yesterday, if he had done what Sasuke had said and let Iruka cool off then none of this would have happened.

Forcing back a painful sob back he started off towards home and hopefully help.

* * *

Both Kakashi and Sasuke reached Tsunade's office in record time, as soon as Sasuke stepped inside he began to give Tsunade an update on his blonde's disappearance. "Naruto didn't come home at all last night, I told you something was wrong I should have gone and looked for him. If you hadn't stopped me I would have been able to find him, I haven't slept a wink I could have stayed out all night if I had to."

Tsunade angrily slammed her hand on her desk resulting in small cracks appearing on the corners, she hadn't had any Sake that morning so right now she was not in the mood. "Shut it Uchiha, I haven't slept ether your not the only one beating themselves up about this, you little snot!"

Kakashi spoke for Tsunade before Sasuke said something stupid and got himself killed by one of Tsunade's legendry punches at this rate. Tsunade had not slept and was in a foul mood making it dangerous to try and provoke her at a time like this. "Sasuke, Tsunade took you worries seriously from the get go. Myself, Sai and Yamato have been searching for Naruto all night, Sai and Yamato are still out there now looking for him, none of us have slept ether."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi stunned he had not expected Tsunade to believe him. "So do you believe something may have happened to Naruto as well?" Sasuke asked Tsunade he was even more worried than he had been before. Tsunade must be just as worried or she would never have sent some of her best ninja to search for just one person.

Tsunade didn't say anything at first. "I don't know for sure but I have to agree that it's very out of character for him to stay out all night without telling us where he went first. Not only that he would never have left you at home worried, Naruto would never have risked you getting into trouble. But it's too early to tell at the moment we are about to organise a searching the nearby woods now, Sasuke we need you to help us search the surrounding area. If you find anything report back to me straight away."

* * *

Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata were making their way back to the village from a mission Kiba was still in a bad mood about it. "Why did have to get a stupid C class mission when it was stupid Naruto's fault in the first place?" He grumbled speaking his thoughts out loud.

His dog whined agreeing with his master, he was also tierd from their mission as well and wanted to do nothing more than curl up and sleep at home with Kiba as well.

Hinata spoke up for Naruto, she knew the reason Kiba so annyoed it was beacuse on a long mission and she agreed that he deserved his punishment. She would always stand up for the blonde that she admired. "But, Kiba you knew Naruto wasn't allowed to use Chakra, yet you still provoked him. He could have been hurt or worse that's why you were punished and may I just remind you that had to go on this mission as well." She pointed out to her teammate nervously worried he would turn on her next.

Kiba said nothing for the rest of the journey back, he had to admit it but Hinata was right and he knew it. "I'll get Naruto back for this I swear." He proclaimed imagining different ways to get revenge on the blonde.

Suddenly Akamaru stopped dead on a tree branch and sniffed the surrounding air he could smell something familiar and strange in the distance. Kiba noticed his best friend's unusual behaviour and stopped as well. "What is it Akamaru can you smell something?" He asked his partner suspecting and ambush or trap nearby.

The white dog kept sniffing, he let out a deep growl before he jumped down from the tree and bolted through bushes frantically, startled by this Kiba jumped down and followed his friend before he got into more trouble from the Hokage. "Hey, Akamaru come back here right now or the fifth will kick my ass if we don't report back to her soon!"

Kiba and Hinata found Akamaru watching something through the bush, the dog was as still as a statue. Intrigued by the dogs stance Kiba looked in the direction the dog was looking only to see the cause of his tiredness in the forest with him. He couldn't believe his luck "hmm so much for being unwell, eh Akamaru." The tried Nin said watching Naruto move slowly towards the general direction of Kohana.

"Fancy a little fun pal?" Kiba asked Akamaru with a mischievous grin etched on his face. His best friend barked quietly so he wouldn't give away their position, enjoying the idea of getting even with his masters enemy.

Hinata didn't like her teamtes idea at all, "Kiba you're already in enough trouble if you keep this up Tsunade will have you on D missions for ever." She warned trying to deter Kiba from pulling his prank on the unsuspecting boy that she cared deeply about.

"Oh, come on Hinata you know me better than that, I won't hurt him or anything like that, I'll just have a little harmless pay back that's all." Kiba protested his right to have a little fun, after all he had been on a mission for the last week and needed the chance to unwind.

The shy girl noticed that Naruto was walking funny and holding his stomach. "Is he ok?" She wondered. Concerned for Naruto's well-being she activated her Byakugan. She the sight she saw was shocking the boys chakra wasn't flowing like it should be."Kiba don't, something's wrong with him." She warned but her voice went unheard it was too late to warn her determined teammate.

* * *

Naruto was beginning to feel more at ease as he walked back home he wasn't jumping as much as before. "Maybe I can pretend I'm ok, I just might be able to protect Sasuke from Sakura after all. He thought cheerfully.

His happy thougt was gone as soon as it began when Kiba jumped out of the dark and jumped on top of him. His heart began to race again like it did before. He knew was only Kiba playing a prank but he was still reeling from his attack by his teammate. "Kiba, get off me please!"

Kiba snorted he had caught Naruto completely off guard just like he wanted. "Hey take your punishment like a man Naruto, it's all your fault this is happening anyway."

Images of Sakura's face glaring at him with so much hatred in her dead eye's, he could feel her touching his naked body and blaming him for Sasuke's pain flashed before his eye's. It was like she was there with him agin. "PLEASE NO GET OF ME PLEASE I'M SORRY." Naruto's terrified screams echoed through the forest. Birds abandoned their nests and flew off to get away from the disturbance.

Kiba looked on taken back by the boys sudden panicked reaction, Naruto began to thrash madly benth him, worried Naruto was going to hurt himself he held the struggling ninja's arms firmly. "Hey calm down Naruto. In was just kidding."

The boy didn't seem to hear Kiba's calls and kept screaming for help."HELP SOMONE HELP ME!" Naruto continued to scream loudly and squirm inside Kiba's grip.

Kiba readied his fist to punch Naruto back to his senses when suddenly the forest went deathly quite and hecould feel a strong pircing gaze from someone behind him. The temperature dropped drastically and he could feel every hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Behind him a voice whispered into his ear so low and dangerous he was sure he would be killed otherwise. "Kiba, get your filthy flea bag paws off Naruto now."

Kiba didn't need a second warning from the Uchiha and moved away from the blonde in an instant. Sasuke kept glaring at Kiba until he was satisfied with the distance between him and Naruto. Sasuke knelt next to the sobbing wreck and gently spoke to him in a soft whisper. "Shh. Naruto shhh. Its ok I'm here now."

Naruto looked at Sasuke relived to see him but at the same time he felt disheartened. "Who the hell was I kidding? There's no way I can protect Sasuke now. Thanks to me he won't ever be safe from Sakura." He thought as Sasuke continued to comfort him.

"What the hell is his problem I was only messing around!" Kiba exclaimed blaming Naruto for getting a death glare from Sasuke.

He stopped yelling at the blonde when the raven lifted the now uncosince Ninja off the ground bridal style, taking care to make sure the orange bundle in his strong arms was as comfortable as possible. Sasuke was staring at him affectionately while he held him close to his chest keeping his warm.

Hinata came out from her hiding place her she raced over to Sasuke her eye's were still activated, now she was closer to Naruto she could get a better look at him. Her fears were confirmed, "Sasuke, I think something is worng with Naruto. A part of his chakra is being blocked in some way."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto concerd before thanking Hinata. "Thanks I will tell Tsunade would you meet us at the hospital so you can tell the doctors what you see?"

Hinata nodded "Yes of course I have to report to Tsunade first then I will be right over."

Kiba was begging to feel like a spare part in the backround while Sasuke and Hinata had thier cosy chat about Naruto.

"Oi, Sauke if you keep holding him like that, everyone will start thinking you two are a couple." Kiba joked annoyed that he couldn't have his fun.

The raven sighed heavily, Kiba would soon find out when he got back to the village, it was the hot topic back home just before he set off he had heard the whispers and seen the looks on everyone's faces. "Kiba, shut the fuck up." Sasuke retorted walking away from the agitated nin not take his eyes off Naruto for a second while he swore at Kiba.

* * *

Sasuke walked into Kohana hospital still carrying Naruto in his arms. Thankfully it was still realativly early in the day so there wasn't too many people in the receptionn to see them like this. He was greeted by a very happy Shizune. "You found him, thank goodness. I'll go and tell lady Tsunade lets get Naruto into a nice quite room first."

Shizune guided Sasuke to a private roomwhere he lay Naruto on the bed before covering him over with the sheets Naruto felt a little warmer now he was covered up nicly. The raven had hoped that he would stay asleep for a while, but his hopes were dashed when he saw the blonde's eyes flicker and twitch.

The blonde's eye flew open and he sat up quickly and began toapologise to Sasuke for some unknown reason. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Naruto repeated over and over through his painfully sobs, he had lost hs voice because of his screamin from earlier.

Sasuke forced Naruto to lie back down on the bed. "It's ok Naruto your at the hospital where on earth have you been all night, eh dobe? You've had me and Tsunade worried sick all night." Sasuke asked his voice was still but a whisper. He was so happy to see Naruto safe he didn't care how tired he was.

Tsunade came crashing into the room she must have broken every land speed record to get here that fast. "Sasuke what on earth…" She stopped yelling when she saw Naruto lying on the bed sobbing and shaking. The blonde haired woman didn't like seeing him like this.

Naruto kept apologising to her and Sasuke and continued to cry into the covers, Tsunade' sat next to him and tried to offer him some comfort."Why are you sorry Naruto tell me maybe we can fix it?"

Naruto looked at her with blue watery eyes and replied "You can't fix it no one can."

Sasuke couldn't understand the reason for Naruto's terrified state, Kiba may have ambushed him but that didn't explain why he so scared. Naruto had been in far worse situations than Kiba o top of him, he had faced the Auttkaski and come out better than this "What can't we fix? Tell me."

"I should never have been born, Sasuke." Naruto coughed he was too exhausted to cry anymore.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the blonde's behaviour, this wasn't the hyperactive brat that came crashing into her office almost every day demanding hared missions or calling her an old hag, something bad must have happened to him last night to make him act like this. "What makes you think that."

"If I hadn't been born then everyone would be happier, everything would be better if I didn't exist." He said between catching his breathe and sniffing.

Tsunade could tell that her Gaki was in a bad way and this wasn't the time to talk about this. She would start by asking him if he was hurt physically then talk to him when he was a lin a better state of mind. "Naruto we will talk about this later, at te moment I need to know if you're hurt?"

Naruto didn't answer her question instead he just lay there on the bed breathing heavily which worried her. "Naruto keep talking to me for a minute, do you hurt anywhere?"

The weak blonde flinched and pointed to his stomach where the pink haired girl had punched him. "Here" he croaked.

Tsunade smiled at least he answered her "Can I have a look?" She asked making a move to touch his stomach.

Naruto's eyes widened and quickly shied away from her outstretched hand, Tsunade was more than just shocked Naruto had never been afraid of her touching him before she had done countless examinations on him just recently and he never moved away from her, not even after Kabuto had he ever been afraid. If anything she was one of the few people Naruto was comfortable with she couldn't help but feel hurt. Naruto saw the hurt look in her eye and felt ashamed she had always been nice to him and believed in him now he was hurting her too. "Sorry Ba-chan"

Tsunade smiled back at her little blonde softly she wasn't angry with him, how could she be mad at him when clearly something had happened to make him behave like this. "Gaki, I know your frightened about something but I need look at your stomach. If you don't want me to touch you that's ok I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Naruto shook his head refuinse to let the medical nin near him.

Sasuke had been silent in the room most of the time but now there might be a chance Naruto was hurt and he wanted to do anything to make him feel better. "Naruto, would you feel better if I had a look instead?" He asked his blonde softly.

Naruto looked at Sasuke he wasn't sure what he wanted to do he didn't want anyone to touch him he quickly chnaged his mind when another another wave of pain went through his stomach and he decided to try it Sasuke's way. "Is that ok with you Ba-Chan?" He asked worried about hurting her feeling even more.

Tsunade didn't care who looked just as long as she could see what was aling him. "Its fine with me, just make suer you tell me what's hurting you and you tell me everything that happend last night and don't lie to me brat beacuse I'll know if you do."

* * *

**Leaving it there for now, I know not much happens in this chapter but next chapter will make up for it. It took ages to write this one up I got a seriouse case of wirters block and had to rewrite the chapter about three times before it looked right. Plaeas review and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter: Naruto finds a good friend in a unlikly person can that person get him to open up?  
**


	10. Heavy Burden

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, I have broken my review record for nightmare's and bonds Thank you all again for taking the time to review.**

**Huge thank you's to: FallenWolf007, TheAmazingBouncyBall, dragonfire04, Yevgeniya from Russia007, Animemad10, sinables, littlelead belly, guest review big boy and Procrastinating Alchemist for all you reviews.**

**Thank you to: SliverBrokenFang for following both nightmare's and Bonds and Broken vow, ****gabrielle673 for following and adding to your favs, **Kuesuno for following leticia79 for following, dragonfire04 for following, Kimi Setsuko for adding this story to your favs and folowing and Zakura Koi for following.

**In this chapter Naruto finds an unlikely friend in a teammate, can this person get him to open up.**

* * *

**Heavy Burden**

"So let me get this straight." Tsunade said as she took out her medical supplies to treat the stricken blonde. "You were upset with Iruka treated you so you went to the forest to cool off, you lost track of time and ended up falling asleep and you didn't wake up till the next morning." The blonde women said repeating what Naruto had told her.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto's bare stomach with keen interest it didn't look too bad a little bruised but it was causing his blonde some discomfort. He wanted to belive him that nothing had happened in the forest, but they way he reacted when Kiba jumped on him didn't add up nor did it explain the injuries on his body.

His explanation for his disappearance just didn't add up in Tsunade's eyes ether it didn't explain how the blonde had hurt himself.

"Bull shit Naruto, there is no way you can convince me that you just lost track of time. You haven't slept at all I can clearly see that in your eyes." She exclaimed not fooled for a minute by Naruto's lame excuse.

"But it's the truth Ba-Chan, every word I swear. Why would I lie to you?" Naruto said still trying to convince her that he was telling the truth, he had to convince them at all costs.

Tsunade sighed at her blonde's feeble attempt to lie to her and Sasuke. "Naruto, you honestly think I'm that stupid. You would never have left Sasuke worrying the whole night without sending word back to us that you were ok, especially since he is still on a strict curfew. Not only that you have been acting strange ever since you were found."

Naruto looked to Sasuke ,who was sitting in a chair next to him, for some support but found none. "No chance dobe. I don't need to be a trained ninja to know you're lying to us."

Just as they were about to continue integrating Naruto when they heard the familiar sound of Sai and Kakashi poofing in to the small room.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he waved lazily at Tsunade. Sasuke obverseved that the Jouin looked like he was half asleep as he stood on the window. "We heard from Kiba and Hinata that you found Naruto safe and well. So Sai suggested that we drop by."

Tsunade nodded maybe their presence would encourage Naruto to talk to them. "Good thinking Sai maybe you and Kakashi can knock some sense into him. He won't tell us what happened to him last night. We did find him but not safe and well."

Kakashi looked towards the bed to see Naruto curled into a tight ball with the covers over his head and sighed "Why can't anything be simple."

Sai had a feeling that Naruto was holding back for a good reason and had an idea to get him to open up. Getting down from the window the pale ninja sat on the edge of the hospital bed with Naruto. He didn't say anything for the longest time trying to find the right words to say. "Naruto, I know this may sound weird coming from someone like me, but I know how you feel at the moment and I understand why you don't want to talk to us."

The blonde didn't look at the pale ninja as he spoke. "Lately I've been worried about something and I have hidden it from everyone because I don't want to cause tension between you and Sasuke.

Naruto didn't say anything but as Sai was about to leave the room when suddenly Naruto came out from under the covers. "What are you worried about?"

Sai smiled back at Naruto and sat back down on the bed. "I've been worried that I won't have a place on team seven anymore. Since Sasuke has returned it's only natural that he would be placed back on the team. I kept worrying that I wouldn't be considered your teammate anymore."

Naruto sat up on the bed quickly hurt that Sai thought he would abandon him like that. "Sai, you'll always be a part of team seven and there will always be a place for you, I'm sure we'll be put missions together. I didn't know that was bothering you why didn't you talk to one of your teammate's about this? I would never turn you away."

Sai smiled satisfied with Naruto's answer. "Thank you Naruto, tell me how did it feel when I told you that something was bothering me and I hadn't felt confident enough to tell you a close friend and a teammate how I was feeling?"

The blonde froze for a moment and didn't answer he knew what Sai was getting at and where the conversation was going. "I know you're trying to protect the people you care about. Because you don't want them to share the burden that you're carrying because you think they can't handle the weight of it."

Naruto's head shot up proving to Sai that was exactly what he was feeling inside. Before the blonde could say anything Sai continued to speak. "But, you're not protecting anyone by bolting up your fears and emotions your making them worry unnecessarily and the person that's hurt you is out there now and could be hurting someone else.

"No they won't hurt anyone else it's me they want to hurt." Naruto explained to Sai.

Sai watched Naruto's body language and could see that the thought of someone else being hurt terrified him. "Why do they just want to hurt you what have you done that's so wrong?"

The boy's body began to tremble he really wanted to tell them what happened but Sakura's threat was stopping him. "No, I can't I'll be killed if I say anything..!" Naruto covered his mouth quickly trying to prevent the name slipping out on his own.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto firmly by his shoulders furious that someone would threaten him like that. "Who said they'd kill you if you say anything?" She demanded no one threatens to kill Naruto.

"No one I just.."

"Damn it Naruto just tell me who hurt you and I swear I will beat the fucker to oblivion we can protect you from who ever hurt you." Tsunade explained trying to reassure Naruto that he would be safe.

The smaller ninja shook his head hard fearful of the Hokage's wrath. "You can't protect me she'll find a way to get to me and it won't just be me she'll hurt it will be everyone I care about as well. I don't want anyone to die because of me I would rather die than see any of hurt."

"Let her try an…" Tsunade stopped mid-sentence letting the information sink in. Naruto had just unwittingly revealed an important clue about the identity of his attacker. "She, Naruto a girl did this to you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at Naruto, she wasn't convinced a girl could hurt a physically young and fit boy like Naruto.

Looking into his blue eyes she could see the fear that resonated from them. _"He really believes he'll be killed if he tells us anything."_

Now that she thought about it there really was just one suspect that came to mind that could have been responsable for hurting him."It was Sakura wasn't it?"

When Naruto didn't answer her it confirmed what she already knew and she became more frustrated with him. "Naruto stop trying to protecting her, I know she's you and her have been through a lot together, but we thought Kabuto had found you, I was half expecting to find you dead in the forest this morning."

Naruto looked up at her his expression serious. "I wish Kabuto had found me and killed me it would have been better for everyone's sake if I was dead. I wish I had never been born!"

Tsunade felt hurt by what Naruto had just said. "Naruto, what makes you think for one second that any of us want you dead?"

Naruto sat on the hospital bed his lower lip trembling threatening to reveal all to everyone. Just as Naruto was about to refuse to speak anymore he could hear a faint growl coming from somewhere. He was both surprised and happy to hear the sound of the nine tailed fox inside. "Kit listen to me and listen good, you have to tell them what that PSHYCO BITCH did to you. The pale ninja is right you can't keep this inside it will eat away at you like a disease until you can't bear it anymore. Don't let her win or I'll eat you."

"But what if she hurts Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned for the welfare of his friends.

Kyuubi sighed at Naruto. "You aren't protecting anyone by keeping this from them. They can protect you if you let them. I have to go now but we will talk soon."

With that small speech said Naruto didn't hear the fox any more Tsunade was still waiting for answer slowly Naruto began to crack under the pressure. "I don't deserve to be alive it was my fault that the Kyuubi attacked the village, if I hadn't been born then it wouldn't have happened and Iruka and so many other children wouldn't be orphans. Sasuke's clan wouldn't and planned a revolt. Itachi wouldn't have needed to kill his family. Iruka would still have his parents, Kakashi would have his sensei an…"

Kakashi wouldn't let Naruto continue to blame himself for everything bad that had happened and pulled him into a tight embrace, Naruto flinched at the contact and tried to pull away, but his teacher wouldn't let him. "Naruto none of that was in anyway your fault you had no control over that event, even if your mother hadn't been pregnant with you at the time, an attack would have still happened in some way."

The smaller boy stopped trying to pull away from Kakashi and relaxed. "But I've been such a nuisance my whole life, I've screwed up so many times on missions." Naruto was almost crying again.

Kakashi interrupted him before he could say another word. "Let's just get a few things clear before we go any further. If you hadn't been born Tsunade would be dead, the village would no longer exist, I would be long since dead, Neji wouldn't be as good a ninja, Gara wouldn't be half the person he is today, Pain would have killed everyone, Sasuke would still be out there now pursuing the path of hatred Naruto you have touched so many lives with your kindness you have been an inspiration to everyone. There is not one person in this room who wants you dead."

He held his student close to him while he cried into his vest Kakashi could feel the weight lift from the young ninja's shoulders.

Sasuke was shaking with rage behind him. "How dare she say such things to you. Naruto I don't blame you for what happened to my parents it wasn't your fault." Kakashi rubbed the boys back gently before whispering in a low and dangerous voice. "What else did that bitch say to you Naruto? Tell me everything."

"She said my parents would be ashamed of me if they found out I was nothing more than a dirty fag. She said that they would have given their lives willingly to the fox if they knew how I would turn out. " He sobbed unable to stop the words from spilling out it felt so good to get it all out. Kakashi tightened his embrace around the blonde protectively.

Kakashi cursed under his breath furious at Sakura for hurting Naruto like this. "_How dare she say that, Sakura if only you could see the damage you have done. How could you be so cruel too Naruto when all he's ever done is protect you?"_

Tsunade wiped his tears away and spoke to him in soft soothing voice. "Naruto I knew your mother and father every well and if they could see you now they would be so proud of you for everything you have achieved. It took a lot of courage for you to say how you felt about Sasuke and they would never say anything like that, they would love you no matter who you fell in love with."

Watching her little ninja cry like that broke her heart Tsunade was so angry at herself now for failing to protect him. "I should have protected you from her Gaki, the Kyuubi warned me about her intentions but I still failed."

Kakashi waited for Naruto's crying to subside a little before he asked his student anymore questions. "Did she do anything else to you?"

He noticed that Naruto had shuddered when he asked the question Sai spoke to Naruto again fearing that he was about to crawl back in to his shell. "Naruto you'll feel much better if you tell us. Remember it's not just you that suffers, by bottling it up. You're making everyone that cares about you worried as well."

It took a few minutes for Naruto to muster enough courage to continue the story. "I couldn't make her stop, she told Iruka about he and Sasuke to lured me into the forest so she could tell me how much I hurt her. She… "

"Go on what did she do?" Tsunade said gently urging him to open up making a quick mental note to talk to Iruka again later.

"She transformed into Kabuto and she read out loud from a file what he did to me. I could feel the pain again and remember everything Kabuto did to me it was like he was really there tourting me all over again."

"How the fuck did she get her hands on that, I keep it looked in my office only two people know where that's kept." and told me it was all my fault this was happening and she said I couldn't make Sasuke's dream come true."

"What dream?" Sasuke asked trying with all his might to keep his temper under control.

"I can't help you revive the Uchiha clan."

Sasuke felt like he had just be stabbed in the chest in his throat felt tight he knelt down so he was looking right into Naruto eye's. "Naruto, all the Uchiha blood in the world could never give me the happiness that you give me. I do want to revive my clan but we will cross that bridge together when it comes. Right now you are my baby and I'm happy with that. I want you to know here and now I don't hold you responsible for the death of my clan."

"She said she would show me what makes me and her so different, she started touching my body and then she..she…I can't say it Ba-chan." Naruto begged unable to tell them rest.

Tsunade's eyes widened in horror, the alarm bells began to ring inside her head. Suddenly Naruto's unusual behaviour towards her eailer made perfect sense. "She wouldn't no surely not, Sakura wouldn't you that to her teammate." But she had to accept that Sakura may be capable of anything. "Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai could you two please leave the room for a moment I need to talk to Naruto alone."

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai reluctantly left the room so the two of them could speak privately.

* * *

Tsunade waited for them to leave the room before she looked at Naruto and asked him out right. "Naruto where did she touch you point to the part of your body?" She asked hoping with all her heart that she was wrong.

Her worst fear was confirmed when Naruto pointed towards his groan area the medical nin cursed loudly. "I couldn't stop her Ba-chan." Naruto explained worried that Tsunade was angry with him. "I tried but I couldn't move she gave me something to stop me from moving and blocked the Kyuubi from talking to me."

"Have you been able to contact Kyuubi since?" She asked concerned about what effect that would have.

"Just a few minutes ago he spoke to me, he told me that the drug had almost worn off."

Tsunade had never in her life wanted to comfort someone so badly, Tsunade just wanted to pull Naruto close to her and shield him from the hurt and pain, but she needed to act professionally at the moment for both their sakes. "Naruto did she do anything else to you besides touching? I'm sorry I know this is upsetting you but I need to know as soon as possible, so I can take the right course of action."

Naruto nodded understanding what she was saying. "She began to undress herself took my clothes off as well and she did things to me."

Tsunade didn't want to ask Naruto anymore questions but she had to. "What kind of things? I need to hear you say it Naruto."

"She…she had …sex wi..th me Ba-chan" Naruto stuttered forcing each word out with great effort.

The colour drained from the blonde woman's face suddenly age began to catch up with her. "Naruto, look at me. Did you want to have sex with her?"

Naruto looked at her with disbelief that she was asking him a question like that. "No, of course not."

The more she heard the worse it got. "Did you make it perfectly clear that you didn't want to have sex with her?"

Naruto nodded. "I kept begging and begging but she wouldn't stop I shouted for help but no one came."

"I'm going to need to take some blood samples and you need to have a physical examination. I promise I will explain everything to you ok."

The blonde was suddenly alarmed by her suggestion. "You don't believe me do you? All I want to do is get her off my skin Ba-chan I can still feel her all over me."

Tsunade held the blonde by his shoulders. "Naruto listen to me, what you are feeling at the moment is completely normal and you will be able to have a shower as soon as possible and I do believe you but that won't be enough to punish her. Now what she has done is very wrong Naruto you know that right, you know what she has done?"

Naruto nodded reavlived that she did belive him. "Trust me Naruto she _will_ be dealt with, but to make sure that happens I need to get as much proof as possible." She didn't like speaking to Naruto like a small child but she had to make him realize that this was the only way.

"Please don't tell Sasuke, he'll kill her if he finds out what she did to me." He begged worried that Sasuke would take matters into his won hands and do something stupid.

Tsunade was left completely speechless by Naruto's request, even after all that Sakura had done he still wanted to protect her. "He should kill her Naruto and I wouldn't blame him, hell I would bloody promote the person who does kill her to Hokage."

The boy shook his head "It's not just that if Sasuke kills her he'll be banished or worse and I won't see him again. I don't want to lose him again Ba-Chan, Sakura will win and I'll be alone again."

Taking a deep breath she nodded agreeing that for the time being she wouldn't tel Sasuke for his benefit on one condition. "Ok I won't tell Sasuke, but I want you to do that instead."

Naruto looked up at her nervously. "Don't look at me like that Gaki you can't hide this from him. Just tell him in your own time and I would do it sooner than later."

Tsunade called her medical nin and Kakashi into the small room and explained what she needed.

"I want a guard outside this room at all times. No one gets in here without my say so, I want a full blood work done and swabs analyzed and on my desk as soon as possible if anything comes up I want to know first, and I want Yamato and Kakashi to carry out a search on Sakura Haruno's home at once.

* * *

A few minutes later the two jounin found themselves inside Sakura's bedroom they found it was dark with no light was coming in through the drawn curtains. Kakashi and Yamto looked around the room cautiously checking for any trip wires that could spring a trap. Afterall they were dealing with a very smart ninja. In the dim light they could see that the walls had something stuck on them. Yamato opened the curtains so they could see better. With light now entering the room they could see the walls were covered in pictures of Sasuke. Kakashi and Yamato couldn't belive their eyes when he saw just how deep their students obsession with Sasuke ran. She even had some of Sasuke old cloths lying neatly on the bed.

"I've never seen anything like this before. She is completly obsessed with the Uchiha." Yamato exclaimed overwhelmed by the number of pictuers Sakura had colected.

Kakashi wandered over to the bed and found a note-book under the pillow which was surprising. The note-book contained photo's of Naruto from many sources some of them from them came from files or taken. They were all mutilated in some way some with the eyes carved out or his face had been clawed it looked like Sakura had used her own nails to cause the marks on the images. others had writing scrawled on them words like monster, selfish, demon and die were written in blood-red ink. More worryingly it detailed things she wanted to do to him poisoning seemed to be her perfered method since a lot of the pages contained formulas and different effects the poisons would have on the human body. It occurred to Kakashi very quickly that every substance she mentioned would have led to a slow and agonizing death for Naruto.

While Kakashi read Sakura's poising manual. Yamato found her diary and a small bottle of liquid next to it. Sakura had hidden the two objects in a draw he was about to reach for it when he notice the faint glint of a trip wire hovering over the diary. Yamato followed the wire which led to a well concealed explosive tag on the roof of the draw. Using he wood jutsu he carefully pushed the book and the bottle under the wire so he could reach in and garb it.

carefully he opened the dairy it was at least a year and a half old which would give them a clear picture on when things went wrong. Yamato skipped to the last entry which was written the day Naruto went missing. He called Kakashi over so he could read it as well. "She really didn't want us to find this. It was protected with an explosive tag."

As the two read the entry they were left deeply disturbed.

_Dear Sasuke,  
_

_I saw you last night with Naruto, I watched him as he kissed you his filthy lips touching yours and I just wanted to jump into the room and rip him off you and save you from yourself. He doesn't deserve you or anyone for that matter I wish I could see Kabuto now and ask him why he didn't finish the must be so confused at the moment, but don't worry my love I forgive you it's not your fault Naruto is so selfish. I have a plan to get him out of the picture so we can be together. I tried it the nice way but he didn't get the fucking message, typical. If all goes to plan he will be out of are lives for good in a few weeks.  
_

_Oh, Sasuke if only you knew how far I would go for you, so you an I will be free to live out the rest of are lives together._

_Forever your's Sakura_

Both of them were left stunned by what they had read they had just caught a glimpse of just how unstable Sakura really was."What does this mean Kakashi- senpai?"

"It means Yamato that we have a huge problem to deal with." Kakashi replied shutting the book.

* * *

"Tsunade waited nervously in her office for Naruto's blood test results, she wanted today to be all just a horrible dream. Sakura's room had disturbed her and for a Hokage that was difficult.

The shy medical nin walked into her office nervously wishing that she wasn't the one delivering the results. Naruto was like a little brother to Tsunade and ever since Naruto had returned from the last mission she was even more protective. "Tsunade-sama the examinations on Naruto have been completed and you will have those results in the morning."

"What did you find?" She asked.

"We can't be a hundred per cent sure until we get the results back." She replied.

"I asked you what you found?" Tsunade bellowed losing her cool very quickly.

The medical nin was taken back by her rage. "From the samples we have collected and the physical evidence on his body there is a strong possibility that some sort of sexual assault did happen. We are just waiting for the swab results to be sure."

Tsunade glare intensified across the desk. "Were there any marks on his body?"

She nodded grimly. "You need to see them for yourself but I warn you it's not a pretty sight." He said handing her the file containing the pictures. Tsunade took out each one individually scrtizeing every detail she saw that Naruto had bruises on the top of his arms which gave an indication that Sakura had used force to restrain him. The puncture wound on the back on his neck left by the injection interested her the most. The bruising around the entry wound indicated she had used a lot of force when she delivered the paralysing blow, but that wasn't the only thing that surprised her it was the location of the mark itself.

"For give me for asking but why would she go to so much effort to conceal the wound? We had to have the boy hold his hair up so we could take pictures."

Tsunade already knew why Sakura had chose that place to inject him and it worried her. "She wanted the mark to be hidden so we wouldn't look for it, she knew full well I would be asking all sorts of questions if I found that mark. This tells me she planned everything to the smallest detail even blocking the Kyuubi's chakra to prevent Naruto from go into his mind to escape."

"There's something else you need to see. The blood sample you took something unusual showed up."

"Of course it did. What was it?" She asked.

She passed her the envelope containing the results she feared "You need to read them." She glanced at the results shocked she had been expecting something complex but nothing like this. "This can't be right he would be dead if this shit was injected into his system. There must be a mistake run these again."

"We did, we ran them three times and the same abnormality showed up every time." Shizune replied.

They were interrupted by the sound of knocking at the door, Tsunade was happy to see Kakashi and Yamato standing at the door. "Come in you two." Tsunade called. Kakashi and Yamato walked in and handed the evidence bags to her containing the vile of unknown liquid, the diary and the book with the photo's of Naruto he and Yamato found in Sakura's home.

Tsunade held up the strange bottle towards the light curious of its content. "excellent work you two I will run a test on this in a minute but first you both need to sit down there is something you and Yamato need to know." She warned not looking forward to telling them what she knew."

"Kakashi, you are Naruto's sensei you know some of this already and Yamato you have grown to know Naruto quite well I will fill you in on the details about what happened last night in the forest."

"Is it that bad?" Yamato asked.

"Kakashi, I strongly belive that Sakura was the one who told Iruka about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. She did that to provoke Naruto so he would try and confront her about her actions. unfortunately he did find her and he went alone like she wanted him to. She then Imoblized him with what I suspect is a new toxin that she made. With him subdued she began to break him down by playing on his insecurities.

"insecurities?" Yamato questioned wondering what Tsunade meant by that.

Kakashi explained to Yamato the full situation they were dealing with. "She told Naruto that he was responsible for the Kyuubi attack and blamed him for the Uchiha massacre. On the day the team seven was formed I encouraged the three of them to tell each other are hopes and dreams. Sasuke said that his dream was to revive his clan something that Naruto can't do. Sakura used that to cause him emense guilt hoping to break Naruto and Sasuke apart."

Yamato was shocked to say the least he couldn't find the words to describe how low Sakura had sunk. "Thats awful how could she even consider hurting her teammate like that."

Tsunade shook her head unable to give Yamato an answer for Sakura's behaviour."But it didn't end there she did something else far worse than any of us could imagine. This is why I have called you two here."

Kakashi and Yamato waited in anticipation waiting for Tsunade to reavle what she knew.

"Sakura ..."

* * *

"What did you want to tell me Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde closing the door behind him. He had been kept in the dark for the last few hours since he had been sent out of the room by Tsunade, leaving him frustrated and pacing outside the door most of the day. Naruto was sitting up on the bed in a hospital gown.

"Sasuke, I want to talk to you about what Sakura did to me last night before someone else does. If I don't tell you everything that happened then something could happen to you as well." Naruto answered Tsunade's words had gone round in his head for a few hours.

Sasuke stood at the door bewildered, that pink bitch had hurt his Naruto enough already now he was saying there was more. He would give anything if he could go and find her and pound her face in for saying things like that to his baby. "What else did she say to you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Its not what she said its what she did to me afterwards thats what I need to tell you."

By the way Naruto was shivering on the bed Sasuke could tell he was struggling to tell him what was on his mind. "Tell me what happened in your own time." Sasuke encouraged he didn't care how long it took for Naruto to open up he would wait there all night if he had to. He was glad that Naruto trusted him enough to tell him.

Naruto nodded grateful for Sasuke's patience swollowing hard scared to use the word to describe what Sakura did. "Sasuke, yesterday Sakura...ra..ped m.e."

* * *

**Leaving it there for now, will start writing the next chapter ASAP the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. In the next chapter The people that care about Naruto the most are left reeling after the news of Naruto's ordeal. Iruka still ignores Naruto causing Sasuke and Kakashi to take maters into there own hands. **

**Thank you for reading looking forward to seeing what you all think.**


	11. We Need To Talk

**Thank You all for reviewing I was sooo happy when I turned on my laptop to see so many reviews I resived. **

**Huge Thank you to: dargonfire04, borderlinecrazy, lonewolf, FallenWolf007,** **SharinRaven876, Yevgeniya from Russia007, sinables, shadowpen55, Animemad, Roxas shrap and Shane for revwing.**

**Thank you to: popdiva97 for adding this story to your favorite list,** **Tala Ishtar for adding this story to your favriuotes and missMien for following this story.**

* * *

**We Need To Talk**

"Sakura r..aped me."

As soon as those three words left Naruto's mouth the raven-haired boy's entire body froze solid. He stood in the middle of the room shocked by the devastating revelation he didn't know what to say to the angelic blonde or how to react to the news that his own teammate had robbed Naruto of his innocence. A large part of him wanted nothing more than to go and find Sakura and torture her for months until she died a slow painful death. While the other part wanted to hold Naruto close to him and never let him go.

Naruto grew more nervous by the lack of reaction from Sasuke. "Sasuke please say something, anything." He begged the awful silence between them was killing him. "I'm so sorry really I am, but I swear I tried to push her off me but I couldn't move my bod..."

Before Naruto could say anything else Sasuke wrapped his strong arms around the boys small frame and pulled him close. To the boys great surprise and relief he didn't flinch when Sasuke touched him. _"How come I'm not scared when Sasuke touches me, yet when Ba-Chan or Kakashi senise try I pull back?"_

While he tried to work the puzzling question inside his head he suddenly heard the distinct sound of someone quietly sobbing to his surprise he suddenly noticed that Sasuke's entire body was trembling."Don't you dare apologise to me, I'm the one that should say that I'm sorry."

The blonde couldn't belive what he just heard what Sasuke said and was stunned by the raven's sudden tearful apology. "Why are you sorry, I was the one who was too weak to push her off?"

"No you're not weak and don't ever say you are, tell me everything that happened." Sasuke said as he sobbed harder.

"Sasuke..I" Naruto stuttered.

Suddenly Sasuke felt stupid and selfish for asking him for all the details so soon. "Oh, Naruto I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking clearly. You can tell me when you're ready I won't push you if you're not ready to talk about it yet."

Naruto shook his head at the misunderstanding and explained. "No it's not that I do want to tell you everything, but I really want to have a shower and get her off my skin they said it was ok now, but I really don't feel like being left on my own right now would please..."

Sasuke nodded knowing what Naruto wanted. "I understand I'll stay with you for as long as you want I won't leave you alone, I promise."

* * *

Kakashi glared at Tsunade with unspoken rage that continued to grow the longer the uneasy silence went on. Yamato looked at the floor stunned at what Tsunade had told them. Yamato was only supposed to stay with team seven as a temporary sensei while Kakashi recovered from his injuries. But in that short space of time he had got to know Naruto well and admired the annoying blondes burning determination. It was hard to think that something like that could happen to him, the boy had suffered so much in the past few months it didn't seem fair that he should have to go through any more..

"Kakashi, I understand this is hard for you to take in but…"

"How did she do it?" Kakashi asked interrupting her without hesitation.

Tsunade swallowed hard before answering him this wasn't going to be easy for them to here. "I haven't got all of the details right now I'm waiting for the rest of the lab results to come back I will need to take a statement from Naruto later. But from what I have already heard she used some sort of drug to immobilize him so she could do anything she wanted."

"So she knocked him out so he couldn't fight back?" Yamato inquired, how esle could a strong young man be overpowerd by a women.

Tsunade shook her head grimly wishing that had been the case. "No, I'm afraid that wasn't the case, she developed a new type drug designed to keep him conscious and alert to everything that happened. Not only that she cut off Naruto's connection with the Kyuubi to prevent him from contacting him."

Kakashi gasped in shock at this new information knowing exactly what it meant. "She planned everything right down to the last detail. That means that this wasn't just a spare a of the moment thing right?"

The tired woman nodded still trying to come to terms with the fact that Sakura ,a ninja she had trained and watched flourish into a gifted medical nin, had violated Naruto in such a horrible and cowardly way. "I'm almost certain that she lured Naruto out into the forest alone that night for the sole purpose of causing him great harm."

Kakashi couldn't belive how much planning Sakura had put into the attack. Thoughts of Naruto being aware of the experience begging Sakura to stop flooded his mind. Tsunade signed something on her desk and handed it to Kakashi. "Please tell me that this is a request for an assignation."

"No I need you and Yamato to guard Naruto. Right now I don't know what Sakura is capable of I used to think I did but not anymore. I have checked her latest position and found she is still on her assignment and won't be back for a few more days. Until she returns I need to gather enough evidence so there's no chance that she can deny it took place. Until then no one is to contact Sakura or track her down do I make myself clear."

Kakashi and Yamato nodded. "You really think she might try and kill Naruto if she finds out he told use everything?"

Tsunade reluctantly nodded. "I have a feeling she might carry out her threat she may even kill Sasuke and herself afterwards."

There was just one more question on Yamato's mind that plagued him "How come Sakura didn't kill Naruto if he couldn't fight back? If she wants to be with Sasuke so badly then she could have made it look like a he committed suicide and we would have been none the wiser."

Tsunade took a deep breath before she replied. "I don't honestly know the answer to that question and I don't even want to think about what could have happened instead. She could have killed him just with that drug alone there's both snake venom and posion in his blood."

* * *

Naruto sat in the shower with his head resting on his knees letting the warm water run down his body it felt good to be warm again, but no matter how hard he scrubbed his body he couldn't rid himself of the shame he felt. It was like Sakura was still with him teasing him.

Sasuke came in the shower with him at sat down letting his dry cloths get soaked by the down pour. Watching Naruto shake and shiver next to him he noticed the bruises around his waist and shoulders for the first time. "Would you like me to do your back for you?" He asked taking the soap from Naruto's hand.

Naruto waited nervously for Sasuke to touch his skin wondering if he would flinch this time, to his relief he didn't even budge. In fact he was so glad at least he wasn't afraid of Sasuke. It was still bugging him why he could stand to have anyone else touching him. There was a chance that the Kyuubi might know why but he was too wary to go into his mind at the moment to contact him.

As Sasuke rubbed his back he touched one of this bruises making him wince a little. Sasuke's fury came back at this he hated seeing Naruto in pain and the fact that Sakura was the cause of it made him even more angry.

"_That fucking bitch, she's hurt my Naru-Chan MY Naruto, how dare she touch him." _

Naruto noticed him staring at the marks scrutinizing every injury Sakura had inflicted on him. "They don't hurt that much honest." Naruto lied shifting away from Sasuke's piercing gaze a little.

That was too much as far as Sasuke was concerned how Naruto could still pretend he was alright when clearly he wasn't was beyond him. "She _has_ hurt you Naruto don't you see what she has done to you?"

"I know what she has done I'm not stupid, the bruises don't hurt that much but I still feel horrible inside. I can't get her off me Sasuke it's like she's still touching me." Naruto spat angrily he didn't mean to snap at Sasuke he just felt so tired and afraid.

Calming himself down the raven stroked the blondes hair trying to soothe him. "Why Naruto why did this do this to you?"

"Because I broke my once in a life time promise."

"Your what?" Sasuke asked not understanding how a promise could have caused this.

"After you left the village Sakura made me promise to bring you back to her so you two could have be together. I didn't know how you felt towards me back then so I promised I would bring you back. She feels like I stole you from her and blames me for her unhappiness, she said that you wouldn't want me anymore if you saw how weak I was to allow that to happen."

"Tell me what happened, no matter what you tell me I'll still love you just the same and I don't think your weak at all."

Naruto suddenly buried his head into Sasuke's chest wailing and sobbing hard, Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if Naruto lost his voice by the end of the day. "Oh Sasuke I hate her, I hate her so much. Even though she's already told me why she's done this to me still don't understand why she's done this to me. I wish I had never made that stupid promise to her. Its like can still feel her touching me"

Sasuke hated seeing his little Naruto so distressed if he ever saw Sakura again he swore she would die a slow and painful death for hurting him so badly. "I should have been there I should have protected you from that psychopath."

Sasuke suddenly felt the presence of Kakashi and Yamato in the room with them he wondered how long they had been standing outside the shower. receding not to say anything about their arrival it for a while. He noticed Naruto had stopped crying and wondered if he had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked over his shoulder to see that Naruto was still awake sniffing.

"Do you want to get out now?" Sasuke asked grabbing a towel and wrapping around him gently.

Naruto nodded and stood up shaking a little missing the warmth the water had given him.

* * *

One Week later

He found himself at the valley at the end again but instead of battling Sasuke like his usual dreams it was Sakura and she was using a fully charged chidori on him again, causing another hole in his chest to open up. "Sakura come home please, stop this now." Naruto begged trying to convince her to return on her own accord without having to hurt her.

Sakura smiled at him enjoying the pain it caused him every time she forced her hand through his body and shoved another electrical charge into his already damaged chest. Even though he knew it was just a dream Sakura couldn't use that type of jutsu but it still frighten him none the less. Before Sakura could throw another hit to his chest he woke up.

Suddenly Naruto woke up shaking and sweating holding his chest tightly still feeling the effects of the dream he was in pain. he turned his head quickly to see Sasuke sleeping soundly next to him. Thankfully this restless sleep hadn't disturbed him, Sasuke hadn't slept properly in the past week due to his dreams tonight was the first night he'd seen Sasuke sleep peacefully.

Lying back down on the bed he looked at the clock to see it was only twelve o'clcok at night, "_Looks like I be sleeping much tonight."_ He thought sadly he would have loved nothing more than to stay curled up with Sasuke and have a normal night's sleep. But after that dream there was no way he could think about sleep.

Getting up quietly so he wouldn't wake up Sasuke from his dreams he slipped into his cloths and slipped out the door. The cool early morning breeze felt refreshing as he stretched out his tired muscles. He wanted to go back to bed but felt too worried to fall asleep for more than one reason. Sasuke was going to find out if he could stay in the village today and had a meeting with Tsunade in the morning and Sakura was due back any day now. Sasuke shook it off unfazed by the news but Naruto hadn't stopped worrying that Sasuke could be taken away from him and be left to deal with Sakura alone.

Shaking his head to get the awful thought out of his head he carried on walking till he ended up at the academy to his surprise he saw Iruka coming out of the building. "Why is Iruka out at this time of the night?" He wondered walking up to him hoping to get a chance to speak to him. He hadn't seen him since that day he found out about his relationship with Sasuke. He hadn't told him about what Sakura did to him that day knowing that he would only blame himself for what happend.

"Hey Iurka sensie what are you doing out at this time of the night?" He asked trying to strike up conversation with him but to no avail. The chunnin locked the doors to the building and ignored him. Worried Naruto tried to talk to him again. "Hey is there something wrong?" He asked placing his hand on Iruka's arm only for him to pull it away sharply and carry on walking away from him.

Left standing there with no response Naruto made his way back home feeling a little depressed his walk had done nothing brighten his mood. "Are you just going to let him treat you like that?" A cool voice called from behind Naruto looked up to see Yamato on top of the academy's roof.

Looking down Naruto asked the obverse question first. "You saw all that I take it."

"Yeah I saw everything." He answered casually jumping down and landing next to him.

"I just wanted to talk to him but when I spoke to him pretended I wasn't there. I just wanted to ask him if he was ok and if he still cared about me. He didn't even look at me, it was like he didn't see me." Naruto said feeling miserable that he could lose Iruka all because of Sakura's interference.

The jounin looked at how depressed Naruto was and felt bad for him. "Naruto Iruka just needs some time ok but that doesn't excuse his behaviour towards you."

Naruto jumped suddenly when he felt Kakashi and Sasuke coming towards them fast. "Naruto where on earth have you been? I told you not to leave the house with out one of us with you." Kakashi stopped scolding him when he saw Naruto's sad face. Since finding out about Sakura's intent to harm Naruto, Kakashi had grown very protective of his student he hid it well most of the time but it did show its head from time to time, like now for intense. "Naruto what's up?"

"He tried to talk Iruka, but it didn't go well." Yamato answered plainly before Naruto could lie.

Kakashi sighed heavily "I'm going to knock some sense into that guy I swear it."

Naruto didn't want anyone to hurt Iruka despite what he had said to him that day he wasn't angry with him at all. "No don't it'll make things worse I don't want anyone to get into trouble just because of me. When Iruka eventually calms down the I'll talk to him again."

"But..." Sasuke argued hating the fact that he couldn't do anything to stop the chuinin from upsetting Naruto any further.

The blonde shook his head. "But nothing I don't want anyone to hurt Iurka senise."

All three of them agreed they wouldn't do anything as long as Naruto came home with them and get some sleep. "Its twelve o'clock at night and we all could use a good night sleep." Kakashi said rubbing his eyes pretending to feel exhausted.

Now that Naruto thought about it he was getting sleepy again and liked the idea of curling up in a nice warm bed. In no time at all Naruto found himself back at the house in the warm bed.

Sasuke walked back into the room to find Naruto was waiting for him under the covers. "Sasuke, do you think everything will go ok tomorrow?" He asked still worried about that Sasuke could be taken away from him.

Sasuke smirked as he crawled under the sheets next to the blonde, Naruto flinched at the contact at first but relaxed quickly knowing he was safe. "You won't get rid of me that easily dobe. They won't do anything to me tomorrow you'll be laughing at yourself when this is all over." Sasuke teased playfully trying to clam to soothe his lover's fears.

"But what if..." Naruto began to say before Sasuke placed his finger on his lips.

"Nothing is going to happen now get some sleep ok. Stop worrying about it, I think your more worried than I am." Sasuke teased warping his arms around him. Naruto settled back down and quickly fell back to sleep much to his surprise and relief.

Sasuke waited until he was sure that Naruto was completely asleep before he got out of bed and sunk out the window and headed quickly towards Irukas house to try and talk some sense into him. His crafty escape was ruined when Kakashi blocked his path his face showing disapproval beneath his mask, "I can't believe you, even after what we said you still won't let it go."

Sasuke bowed his head "I can't let him get away with this Naruto needs everyone if he's going to get through this even if I don't tell him everything he has no right to treat Naruto like filth."

Kakashi ignored him and continued to lecture him. "I can't believe you would risk getting caught and throwing everything Naruto has done for you back in his face and not even think of inviting me to go with you."

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi, understanding his true intentions. "So that's it then you just wanted and invitation." The sliver-haired man grinned at Sasuke underneath his mask Yamato didn't like were this conversation was going at all. "But Naruto said.."

"He said we weren't to beat Iruka now having a quite chat with Iruka is perfectly aloud."

"I don't think he'll see it like that, not to mention Naruto will be left alone and we are meant to guard him. Besides Sasuke needs to be back by eight for his meeting with Tsunade." Yamato pointed out still not fully satisfied that this was such a good idea.

That's what your for Yamato you can stay here and watch Naruto for us while we go on are break we will be back in a few hours time, I'll make sure Sasuke wont be late for his meeting."

"since when were you on time for anything." Yamato joked playfully.

"I have my moments now be careful I think Naruto can go into sage mode in his sleep now." Kakashi teased knowing that Yamato had been the victim of Naruto restless sleep patterns.

* * *

Iruka was at home marking some papers for his lessons in the morning. He stopped rubbing his temples his encounter with his former student had left him feeling empty. "Oh Naruto why did it have to be Sasuke, just why." He asked himself. The older ninja didn't hate the student he considered to be his son he just hated the fact he hid something like that from him for so long

Flashback

Iruka led Sakura into his house after she told him that she needed to tell him something important about Naruto. "Whats this all about anyway Sakura what do you know about Naruto that I don't?" He asked the pink haired girl curiously sitting her down gently on the sofa.

"You wouldn't belive how hard its been keeping this from you. Naruto and Sasuke have been hiding it for weeks ever since they came back from that mission. They made me promise not to tell you or they wouldn't be my friends anymore" The girl sobbed again.

"What have they been hiding from me, your not making any sense?" Iruka pressed trying his best to comfort the girl.

"Naruto is gay and he is going out with Sasuke." She answered at last.

The revelation stunned him he couldn't belive what he was hearing. "Are you seriouse he's gay I never knew." Now that he stopped to think about what she had told him it did explain a lot, they had always had a strange connection even before Sasuke defected from the village. He suddenly felt happy for him it was about time Naruto had some sort of happiness in his life. god knows he deserved it

"That's great news I'm so happy for them. I wish they had told me though I guess Naruto was embarrassed to tell me." Iruka said to himself thinking of ways he could tease Naruto and get him back for all the times he preformed the sexy jutsu on him in class.

"They have been laughing behind your back for the past few weeks they never intended for you to find out." Sakura said surprised that Iurka was fine with the fact that Naruto was in an unsual relationship. She had to up the anti if her plan was to work.

Iruka wondered why Naruto didn't want him to know but he refused to belive that he would laugh behind his back. "What do you mean laughing behind my back."

"They said that the didn't want someone like you knowing." She said wiping the false tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Iruka asked unsure what they could mean by that.

Sakura smiled on the inside she had Iruka eating out of the palm of his hand."Naruto said that he didn't need some spoiled orphaned cry babby to be there from him anymore. Not when he has an Uchiha to protect him. Why would he wnat some nobody protecting him."

Iruka searched for a lie in her face but found none he couldn't belive it the boy he had considered his son would say such a horrible thing. He left Sakura there and went to find out for himself if it was true he had to know. When he found them together in bed all he could see was them laughing at him for weeks for being so stupid.

End of flash back

He was bought out of his thoughts buy the sound of someone else entering the room. He knew who its was by there chakra signals and sighed deeply. "Hello Sasuke and Kakashi what can I do for you two at this time of the night?" He asked not surprised by there late night visit.

"We need to talk." Sasuke replied sitting in the chair.

"I have nothing to say to you two leave now before I call in the ANBU I know full well that you're not ment to be out at night." Iruka threatened not in the mood to talk to the teen.

"I heard you ask why Naruto choose me, I can't answer that one you'll need to speak to him about that. But I can tell you why I choose Naruto. If I tell you that I want to know why you have such an issue with him." Sasuke said offering the older man an explanation in exchange for information and time.

Iruka looked a little perplexed by the request but agreed to hear him out. satisfied that he would be listened to he began he story. "It all stared three years ago when we were on a simple mission."

* * *

**Leaving it there for now, so sorry for the late update I had the flu for a week so I didn't feel like writing at the time. Next time: Sasuke tells Iruka about a mission that changed his life forever. Please review and let me know what you think. Only a few more chapters to go until Sakura gets her smashing. But that's not to say she won't make an appearance in the next couple of chapters.  
**

**Next Chapter is called: Nothing is ever simple**


	12. Nothing Is Ever Simple

**Hi everyone, Thank you so much for all the reviews and new followers can't thank every one enough. **

**Huge thank you to: Fallenwolf007,** **SharinRaven876, Shane and Procrastinating Alchemist,littleleadbelly, Zero98 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Thank you to 2468097531 for adding this story to your favs , ilovemusic1901 for adding this story to your favs, prosper7593 for adding this story to your favs, Thank you to Zero98 for following and adding this story to you're favs, MzHelloKitty for following and LadySirena for adding both this story and Nightmares and bonds to your favs and following.**

**In this chapter Sasuke relieves the moment he fell for a certain blonde ninja.**

* * *

**Nothing Is Ever Simple**

"It all started on a simple mission."

_Three years earlier_

Team seven have traveled through a dense forest towards a small village in the middle of nowhere for two days to deliver an important scroll to the village elders, because of the risk of thieves and bandits a ninja squad would be required to deliver the scroll. Tsunade had given this mission to team seven if only to shut up their loud mouth teammate up, much to Sakura's annoyance. Sasuke's birthday was tomorrow and she wanted to give Sasuke a surprise party but thanks to her blonde teammate that wasn't happening now.

"Baka if you hadn't pestered Tsunade-samma so much, we wouldn't have been given this stupid mission and I could be at home now planning my Sasuke-kun's birthday party." Sakura screeched loudly at him this was the fifth time she had brought the subject up and it was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Naruto sighed fed up with Sakura's constant whining and moaning about missing out on the planning. He didn't understanding why a birthday party was so special. "So what's so important about a birthday party anyway? You get one every year so what's the big deal. I wish I got to go on a mission when it was my birthday." He grumbled loudly.

Sasuke overheard the conversation and smirked if he was being completely honest with himself, he felt very relieved to get away from the village on his birthday. The fan girls were even more unbearable on his birthday showering him gifts he didn't need or want plus the amount of candles he had to blow out he wouldn't be surprised if he could use wind type jutsu few years. At least he could train in peace and only had to deal with Sakura's constant noise for a few days instead of a whole army.

Sasuke snapped out of his deep thoughts when he heard the uncanny sound of Sakura yelling at Naruto again enraged. "Jerk, just because you like to work on your birthday doesn't mean the rest of us do. If you had a normal upbringing like the rest of us then maybe you would understand."

The Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks and growled quietly at Sakura's hurtful comment towards the blonde something that didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. They both watched curiously as Naruto didn't say anything and just smiled back at Sakura but it was clear to both Sasuke and Kakashi that Sakura's words had hit a nerve.

_"Why does she always have to bring my upbringing up. It's not my fault that I'm alone and have no family to take care of me." _Naruto thought sadly trying to push away the sudden wave of loneliness from his mind.

The raven turned away from the unfolding scene and started walking again he felt bad and angry at himself for not saying anything to defend his teammate, Sakura's cruel treatment towards his rival really bugged him he wanted to intervene and stop the bullying but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "_Why didn't I just say something to her for god sake? I just stood there like an idiot and let the selfish bitch treat him like dirt."  
_

The raven shook his head for a moment since when did he care how Sakura treated the loud mouth dobe? She always treated him like that so why all of a sudden did he feel bad saying nothing. There must have been hundreds of occasions where he just stood there while Sakura hit or degraded the blonde without a second thought.

Kakashi walked beside his student and noticed the Uchiha's troubled expression. "Is something bothering you Sasuke you've gone really quite suddenly?"

"No I'm fine." The raven shook his head as he replied to Kakashi's question and carried on walking without saying a single word to anyone for the rest of the day.

The continued to walk for a few more hours until they came across a hotel Kakashi suggested they stop for the night and rest before heading off again in the morning. "Ok you guys that's it for today, we'll rest here tonight."

As usual Naruto was the only one to complain about stopping. "What already? But I'm not even tried yet."

Kakashi breathed heavily this must have been the ninth time he'd explained the reason for stopping so early. Thankfully Sakura knew his lecture by heart and explained it again to Naruto. "Naruto how many times does Kakashi sensei have to explain this to you? It's getting late and the risk of being attacked increases after dark. It's safer if we all just stop for the night plus we don't need to worry about setting up camp or standing guard."

The blonde scoffed and followed his team into the hotel.

Kakashi told them to and wait for him in the lobby while he booked the rooms. "Please try not to kill each other before I get back, I really don't feel like filling out those types of forms tonight."

"We'll there's just one catch, Sasuke and Naruto you two will be sharing a bed for the night." The silver-haired man explained rubbing his head sheepishly.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and screamed at their sensei at the same time. "There no way I'm sharing a bed with him!"

Kakashi was expecting this type of reaction from the two young boys and knew just how to get them to agree to the unusual sleeping arrangements. "Here are your options you ether sleep together or you'll both be sleeping with me your choice."

Both of them stopped arguing at once the thought of sleeping next to each suddenly didn't seem so bad as sharing it with their sensei "Fine, I'll do it just as long as the dobe promises to behave himself we'll be fine." The raven said after quickly weighing his options and taking the room key from Kakashi's hand.

"You're the one that needs to behave himself." Naruto retorted as they raced up the stairs towards their room.

"You're the one sharing a bed with a future Hokage you should feel honored that you have the privilege of sharing a room with me." Naruto boasted loudly before running into his room and throwing his backpack into the corner, before throwing himself on the soft double bed. Playfully he started to hit the raven with the pillows much to his anyoence.

"I'm not playing with you Naruto so stop it."

The blonde poked his tounge out "Spoil sport you just know I'd beat you."

Sasuke grabbed the pillow from Naruto's hand and hit him back. Soon their small soon turned into a ninja style pillow. Naruto used his Shadow clones to gain the upper hand bombarding Sasuke with extra pillows. The raven hated to admit it but he was having fun their fight that lasted till dinner.

* * *

Sasuke woke up a few hours later from his dream startled when he felt something touching him. He was shocked when he was ,met by the sight of a mop of golden blonde hair laying on his chest. "_That idiot he's completely fallen asleep on me I knew this would happen if we shared a bed. Damn you Kakashi when I see you next time swear you're going to regret this."_ Sasuke thought as he tried to push his teammate off him before he was left swimming in drool. This only made Naruto tighten his grip around the raven's waist and mumble in his sleep. "No don't go stay with me."

The Uchiha growled and involuntarily activating his sharingan ready to destroy his teammate if necessary. Then the sleeping blonde uttered something that stopped Sasuke in his tracks. "No don't kill Sasuke please don't."

Sasuke stopped trying to push the blonde away for a moment while the words sunk in. "_Did he just say my name in his sleep." _For some reason this made his chest feel warm and tight inside. The raven watched quietly and noticed that the blonde was whimpering and moaning. It suddenly occurred to the raven that Naruto was having some sort of nightmare.

"I'm sorry, don't kill him. Kill me instead." The blonde moaned softly burying his head into Sasuke's shirt desperate to keep his rival close as if he was trying to protect him from something.

Those last three words caught Sasuke completely off guard and that was no small feat. Sighing and blinking slowly he deactivated his sharingan. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He quickly glanced round checking to see if Kakashi was still asleep if he was going to do this he needed to make sure no one else saw it. He'd rather die than be caught doing this.

Satisfied that no one else was awake he started to rub Naruto's back in small circles to try to comfort him, just like his own mother did for him when he was younger. "Shh it's ok dobe I'm not going to die anytime soon, you won't get that lucky."

A small smile spread across Naruto's face at the sound of Sasuke's comforting words. The raven watched as the blonde nuzzled his chest affectionately. This time Sasuke didn't have the heart to push him away instead he pulled the bed sheets over himself and the blonde before lying back on the pillows and falling asleep still stroking the blonde's back while Naruto continued to hug him.

What Sasuke couldn't have known and had failed to notice is that Kakashi was outside his bedroom window and had seen and heard everything.

Kakashi sat on the window and watched his student as he fell back to sleep holding Naruto in his arms, he couldn't help but smile at the cute sight of his two students comforting one another. He'd been wondering for a long time if Sasuke had any feelings for Naruto and it appeared that his gut instinct was right. He'd purposely given them a room with a double bed to see if he was right. "_I bet they don't even realise their strong feelings it yet." _He thought to himself before returning to his own room for the night.

* * *

Sakura woke up early as usual in her room. "It's Sasuke-kun's birthday I have to make him breakfast in bed and give him his present. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's what I got him." She squealed with delight getting herself dressed in record time, before making her way down the hall to Sasuke and Naruto's room.

She knocked on the door to find it unlocked she was couldn't belive it when she saw Naruto cuddling Sasuke needless to say war erupted. Sakura was so annoyed that she didn't notice that Sasuke was hugging him back.

She poked her blonde teammate hard trying not to disturb Sasuke's peaceful slumber, Naruto moaned trying to get away from the thing that was trying to wake him up. Slowly the blonde began to wake up only to wake to the sight of Sakura death staring him in to oblivion. "Naruto get off him." Naruto was about to move away from the raven as fast as he could weary of the pink haired kunoichi's wrath.

Sasuke woke up after feeling the warm body leave his side making him feel cold. He opened his onyx eyes to see Sakura scolding Naruto for some reason. "How dare you hug my Sasuke you've probably contaminated him."

Sasuke cringed again he had just stood there and watched while Sakura beat him down again. _"I did it again I just let it happen again, but why does it bother me so much? I was happy hugging him it was nice to have someone warm next to me why did she have to wake me up like that."_

"Sasuke-kun happy birthday you won't belive the present I got you, I'm sure you'll love it. Don't worry about breakfast I'll have them bring it up to you." Sasuke sat up and rubbed his tired eyes getting rid of the sleep still left in them, it was far too early to deal with fan girls in the morning.

Sakura handed Sasuke her present first it she'd taken the time to neatly wrap the box with a blue ribbon on the top. The Raven open the box only to find a bottle of hair gel. "Thanks, Sakura just what I needed." He said trying with all his might not to throw the bottle at her for head.

Then Naruto handed Sasuke a small badly wrapped box with the ribbon placed on crookedly. "Don't look so surprised teme If I didn't get you some sort of present Sakura would kill me."

Sasuke curiously unwrapped the package and opened the box to find a large tub, when he opened it he found out it was some sort of herbal cream.

Naruto noticed he looked confused look on the raven's face and explained what it was. "Gezz I thought I was the baka, it's a special herbal cream it will heal your wounds faster. Hinata gave me some a while back and I thought you would like it, so I asked Ba-Chan to make me a batch before I left so I could give it you."

The raven couldn't belive it he'd actually been given a gift that he could use effectively at home and on missions. "Thank you, Naruto." There was no sarcasm in his tone Sasuke was truly grateful for his gift.

* * *

As they stared off again later that morning through the forest Sasuke couldn't help but question what dream Naruto was having last night that would make him curl up with him. He would never admit to the blonde but it worried him that Naruto would actually end up sacrificing himself to protect him and that horrible thought bothered Sasuke greatly.

In the afternoon they ended up coming across a river, normally they could just jump across but it looked too wide plus the current looked fast. "Looks like we may have to follow the river until we find a safe place to cross." Before they agree on the plan to cross the dangerous water a smoke bomb came out of nowhere temporarily blinding them.

The bandits ambush took them all by surprise Sasuke counted about eight of them. They didn't get time to ask them any questions, Kakashi was quickly swamped by at least three while Sasuke and Naruto dealt with the two smaller groups.

Sasuke saw that Sakura was dealing with only one of the bandits but was outmatched and struggling to counter his attacks. Quickly the raven darted towards the bandit that was attacking his female teammate blocking his advances with his kunai at an impressive speed. Sasuke had to stay aware of his surroundings he was very close to the river and didn't want to risk falling in.

The bandit tripped and dropped his weapon on the ground, holding his hands up he surrendered quickly rather han be killed by the younger boy.

Just as the raven thought he'd got the upper hand he suddenly felt his foot slip from underneath him. He reached out with his hands as fast as he could and managed to grab hold of the rock. unfortunately he dropped his weapon and it fell into the water._"Shit I can't get back up the rock is too slippery to hold on to even when I focus my chakra." _ His attacker noticed the boy struggling trying to pull himself up and smiled victoriously before getting back up and walking slowly towards Sasuke.

Reaching down he pulled Sasuke up by his hair, the raven winced at the discomfort unable to fight back.

"No, stop let Sasuke go now." Sakura screamed concerned about her teammate's welfare.

His attacker ignored the girls hysterical cries and whispered into the Uchiha's ear. "Have a nice swim brat it will be you last." With that he let go of Sasuke and watched as the boy fall towards his doom.

Sasuke hit the cold water hard and was instantly carried downstream by the fast-moving current. He tried to swim towards the shore but couldn't. Suddenly he felt the back of his head collide with something hard and sharp his world spun as the water pushed him up against the razor-sharp rocks walls injuring his body further making it painful to move his arms and legs.

After a few more collisions later Sasuke couldn't swim anymore slipped under as water invaded his lungs he began to panic he coughed trying to get rid of the water only to take in more. "No not here I have live and Avenge my family." He thought his struggles began to lessen as his body grew numb from the cold water that surrounded him his only mildly stung. Because he wasn't moving anymore he began to sink deeper.

_"No...not..yet..have to." _He found he couldn't fight anymore, before Sasuke fell unconscious he swore he could smell his mother's hair and feel a pair of warm arms embrace him holding him protectively.

Then everything faded.

* * *

The first thing Sasuke became aware of was the feeling of warmth and the sound of a camp fire crackling near him. It was at first struggle but he managed to open his eyes. He tried to sit up but a shooting pain in his head stopped him and he lay back down again. He touched his swore head to find it in fact he found all of his wounds cleaned and dressed up. His bandages absolutely reeked of the herbal cream Naruto had given him earlier as a present. His cloths were drying over the fire.

"Stay still Sasuke, I don't have anymore bandages so if your wounds open again I can't do anything." A familiar lazy voice called from somewhere in the gloom of the cave.

Sasuke smiled there was only one person in the world he knew that spoke with such a lazy laid back tone. "Kakashi where am I?" He asked his voice sounded hoarse and dry.

"You're safe in a cave about a day's journey from the village. Sakura is out in the forest gathering some more herbs ." He smiled reassuringly at his pupil happy to see his awake and talking.

"When your feeling up to it you owe someone a thank you as well." He added casually before going back to reading his orange book.

"Thanks" Sasuke said sarcastically trying to go back to sleep and rest his aching head before his pink-haired teammate returned and gave him an even bigger headache.

"No not me, him." Kakashi looked away from his book for a moment and pointed towards the corner of the dim cave. Sasuke turned his gaze in the direction his teacher had pointed only to see Naruto lying down warped up in a sleeping bag. Alarmed by the sight Sasuke sat up quickly and made his way over to the sleeping form ] ignoring the stinging sensation in his arms. "What happened to him?" Sasuke asked worried about his friends condition.

"Calm down he's fine I promise, he's just has a few cuts and a little tired. A few days rest and he'll be just fine." Kakashi said not taking his eye off Sasuke for a minute.

"But I don't understand how did he end up like this in the first place? Was he hurt during the ambush and why didn't you use some of my cream on him he looks awful?" He asked as he rubbed some of his cream onto Naruto's face rubbing it into the worst of his cuts.

His sensei put the book back down and explained what happened after Sasuke fell into the river."After that bandit dropped you Naruto immediately jumped in after you without even thinking. When I eventually took care of the remaining bandits I chased after you both as soon as I could. I followed the river for a good few miles I didn't think I would be able to find you both alive, until I found you both cold, bloodied and exhausted on the river bank. I brought you two here so I could treat you injuries."

Sasuke couldn't belive it, his rival risked his own life without even thinking about his own safety. "He did that for me?"

Kakashi nodded remembering the moment he ordered his hyper active pupil not to jump in after Sasuke. "I told him not to go in after you, not because I didn't care about you I was just concerned for Naruto's safety. I couldn't risk losing both of you when we were so out numbered."

"You don't have to explain that to me I understand why you did that, just tell me what happened next." Sasuke interrupted Kakashi made the right call at the time.

"Naruto was able to walk here on his own with Sakura helping him, he was pretty banged up but refused any medical treatment until he knew you were alright. I offered him some of your herbal cream but he said you may need it later incase your wounds opened up again."

"Idiot those cuts could get infected. When he wakes up let me know so I can kick his ass."

"Sasuke, there is a very good reason he was so worried about you, when he pulled you out of the river he found you weren't breathing. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time." He explained trying to get Sasuke to understand.

"He did CPR, I didn't even know he knew how to do that." Sasuke exclaimed, stunned that he could have died had the reckless youth obeyed the order.

"You do know it's ok if you like Naruto right." Kakashi said testing out his theory.

The raven's head shot up quickly. "I don't like him how on earth can you even suggest such a thing? He's my teammate for crying out loud."

Naruto began to moan in his sleep attracting Sasuke's attention he grew concerned that his rival was in pain. The blonde settled back down again after a few minutes much to Sasuke's relief.

He turned his attention back to Kakashi only to see him grinning. "That's how I can suggest such a thing, for someone who hates his guts you really worry about him don't you. I've seen the way you look when ever Sakura say's something to him it really burns you doesn't it, when you don't defend him?"

The ground suddenly looked very interesting as he tried to avoid the personal question. "A guy can care about his friends can't he? That doesn't mean I like him. He can fight for himself he doesn't need me to hold his hand all the time."

"I guess your right, but you do like him though don't you?"

Sasuke's face began to feel very hot as a blush started to creep across his face.

"How long have you had feelings for Naruto?" The older man asked.

"Ever since we entered the Chunin exams." The raven reluctantly admitted to his sensei knowing it was pointless to try to lie to him again.

"Really you've had these feelings for that long. I knew you'd felt this way for a awhile but I had not idea it went that far back." The jounin asked a little surprised that this has been going on a lot longer than he first thought.

"He'd grown so much in such a small space of time, it was like looking at a whole new and improved Naruto, hell he was even getting smart on the battle field. They way he never gives up and smiles even when he's sad or lonely. I just can't help but feel alive when I'm around him. But If I did together with him I couldn't revive my clan."

Kakashi placed his hand on his young students bandaged shoulder. "Look I understand your reasons for denying you feelings to me and Naruto, but think about this for a minute. You wouldn't just be miserable if you went with someone else but you would just be lying to yourself as well."

"If my parents were alive they would hate me if they ever found out I was.." Sasuke couldn't say it his pride as an Uchiha wouldn't let him say that three-letter word.

"Gay Sasuke is that the word you're looking for." Kakashi asked not bothering to tread on egg shells, Sasuke couldn't go on lying to himself he needed to accept who he was and be proud.

"I agree it would be difficult for your father to understand at first, but your mother on the other and would stand by you no matter what."

"How long have you known Kakashi?" The boy asked, watching Naruto sleep more comfortably.

"Oh, I've had my suspicions for a while now I guess, it was just a feeling at first but when I saw you two last night I just knew that you liked him more than you let on." Kakashi dropped the subject when he saw his female student charging towards them.

"SASUKE-KUN YOURE AWAKE." Sasuke winced when he felt the girl warped her arms around him causing him pain.

"Sakura get off me, you're going to wake Naruto up with all that screaming." The raven begged shoving her off.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up bright and early feeling right as rain all his cuts were healed, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra. Sasuke was awake as well geeting dressed. He was still coverd in bandages but looked a hell of alot better than he did last night. The raven noticed the blonde was awake and walked up to him.

"Hw are you feeling teme?" Naruto asked as the raven made his way towards him.

Sasuke grabbed him by his t-shirt forcing him up against the cave wall he spoke in a low whisper trying to wake the rest of the team. "Don't you ever risk your life like that again dobe, you could have been killed." He scowleded at his rival.

"But you would have died if I left you there." The blonde whisperd back.

The raven knew he was right and he couldn't argue with Naruto about that, so there really only one thing he could say back. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Your welcome teme just try and hold on to your weapon next time." He joked eraning himslef a death glare from the raven.

The rest of team seven got up and had there breakfast everyone wanted to leave the cave as soon as possible so they could finsih the mission and go home. Sasuke wanted to go hoe so he could think about what Kakashi said without having to worry about anything else.

Before they could get going Sakura walked up next to him trying to ask him out on another date."Sasuke-kun maybe when your feeling better we could go and have lunch together when we get back home." She said hoping her crush would say yes.

The raven breathed heavily not in the mood to go on a date with anyone, let alone with Sakura. "Sakura, I don't want to go on a date with you, please leave me alone. My head hurts and I just want to get this mission out-of-the-way and rest." He didn't mean to sound harsh, his head genuinely did hurt but he was still wondering what he was going to do about his feelings.

Naruto saw his chance and tried his luck to ask her out on a date again. "Hey Sakura, if want to I could take you out for dinner to celebrate instead. I know a really good place to get ramen." He said smiling friendly.

Still annoyed that Sasuke turned her down again Sakura took her disappointment out on Naruto. "Didn't you mother ever teach you to take a hint, oh sorry that's right I forgot you don't even know who she is do you? She was properly some lowlife whore who abandoned you the second you were born. I know I would if I was your mum."

Naruto stood there speechless how could he fight back when he didn't even know who his mum was, for all he knew Sakura could be right. He shook a little trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He avoided looking directly at Sakura he could understand to her turning him down again but it still hurt. Sakura noticed Naruto's reaction and kept pushing it. "Whats the matter Naruto don't you like hearing the truth?" Now Naruto did start crying.

Kakashi spun round angered by Sakura's comment but before he could scold her Sasuke jumped in to defend Naruto instead, much to his surprise and delight.

"_Not this time I swear_." Sasuke though to himself as he turned around to face the tearful ninja.

Sasuke calmly walked over to the sad blonde, instead of mocking him for showing his emotions he pulled him close to him his chest and rubbed the blondes spiky hair much to the blondes disbelief "It's ok to cry Naruto." Naruto gratefully excepted the shoulder to cry on and didn't hold back the tears anymore.

Sakura couldn't belive that her gorgeous raven was holding Naruto and comforting him. "Sasuke what are you..."

The raven looked at her sharply still holding the sobbing blonde close to his chest. "Leave Naruto alone.

The pink haired girl shook her head. Sasuke, why are you..."

"because I'm sick of the way you treat him why do you feel the need to degrade him every chance you get?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"Why do you care all of a sudden you've never said anything before why now Sasuke what makes this time so different?" Sakura demanded trying to divert the subject.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer her question, even he didn't know why he was defending Naruto at all. "Because he' my friend and I won't sit back and watch anymore. I wouldn't even be here right now if it wasn't for him."

Sakura looked at Naruto then ground ashamed at what she'd done, suddenly she didn't feel big for putting her teamate down.

Kakashi was silently proud of Sasuke for finally standing up for Naruto. _"You don't realise it now Sasuke but you're growing up to be a fine young man."_

The mission carried on with out a hitch they delivered the scrolls to the elders and returned home in a few days. They weren't attacked and Sakura didn't make one hurtful comment to Naruto the whole way back, she even had ramen with him when they made it home as a thank you for saving Sasuke and to apologise. Sasuke learned two things on that mission.

1: Never trust your teacher to book you're room for you

2:Mission's with Naruto are never simple

* * *

**leaving it there for now, hope you all like the chapter. Next chapter: Seeds Of Dout Bloom. Judgement day arrives for Sasuke will he get to stay with Naruto or will he be imprisoned. Sakura returns but before she can be confronted someone unwittingly lets Tsunade's plan slip and she sneaks even lower by telling a terrible lie that throws everything into question.**

**REVEIW PLEASE let me know what you think.**


	13. Seed Of Doubt Blooms

**Thank you to every one who has reviewed the last chapter, I apologise for the delay I just had a small case of writers block. **

**A huge Thank You to: zero98, SharinRaven876, Shane, FallenWolf007 and LadySirena for all your reviews.**

**I also want to thank: LadySirena for adding me to your favourites, ****SharinRaven876 for following and adding me to your favrtioues, novasoel for adding me to your favorites, Kagoma1 for following this story, darkness0is0beautiful for following nightmares and bonds I hope you like this story just as much, angelaisabel94 for following this story, Nanaline for adding me to your favourites and Aktaiy for following and adding this story to your favourites.**

**The following scene was meant to be in the last chapter but I thought it would be better if I put this in here instead. I just thought Sasuke would seem out of character if he just reviled all straight away.**

A Seed Of Doubt Blooms.

Sakura darted quickly through the trees heading towards home eager to see if her clever plan was successful. It was all she'd thought about the whole time on her mission counting the seconds till she could return to see the end result for herself.

"I wonder if he's still in those woods cowering like the weakling he really is, I bet Sasuke-kun is going up the walls by now." She pondered to herself.

* * *

"So that's it? You just went home like that nothing else happened during that mission." Iruka asked suspiciously, he had said nothing the whole time allowing Sasuke to tell his story without interruption. But towards the end of the story the young man seemed to just skip ahead and leave a large part out.

"Hn, that's right nothing, else happened." The raven replied darkly avoiding Iruka's eyes.

The older ninja didn't by it for a second there has to be more to the story than that."Bull shit your a member of team seven for goodness sake there is no way on that you are going to convince me that you all went off happily into the sunset. I want to know everything before I make my judgement on you."

Kakashi breathed in deeply he'd hoped like Sasuke that Iruka would understand a little better. _"Well this isn't going well." _He thought before he put his green book away so he could speak to his student before Sasuke shut off completely. "Sasuke, you and I both know that's not true something else _did_ happen on the way back that you're hiding from Iruka."

"It's not important, I feel I have more than answered his question, he now knows how this all started that's the main thing right?" The raven questioned unwilling to reveal his secret so easily.

"Listen, I know why you don't want to tell him about that night, but you know how much that one moment influenced your feelings towards Naruto. It may help Iruka understand you're motives a little better. Besides it's such a cute story the way you two.."" His senise explained gently trying to get Sasuke to open up without pushing him too hard.

"No don't say another word word I beg you it's too embrassing. Its bad enough that you saw what happend let alone him."

Iruka watched the argument unfold getting more and more frustrated that the two of them were still in his house. But he did have to admit that it was funny to see Sasuke getting so embarssed "What are you two talking about, what night and why is it so important?"

The raven looked at Kakashi and then to Iruka realising that he wasn't going to convince him any other way. Sighing he revealed what he'd been trying so hard to hide. "Remember that the night when Naruto had that nightmare?" Iruka nodded Well on the way back home I found out what it was about."

* * *

_Flash Back_

Kakashi booked their rooms for the night they used the same hotel from before. This tim he made sure Naruto and Sasuke had seprate beds so they wouldn't kill him.

Sasuke took thier room key and chased after Naruto before he got to the shower first. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was very disaponited that he wasn't sharing a bed with Naruto.

The blonde raced up stairs towards his romm and made to the shower before Sasuke could get to the door. The raven sat on his bed his wounds irriting him slightly. The healing cream had worked wonders leaving him with just a few bruises.

When Naruto eventually emerged from the shower warped in nothing but a towel Sasuke secratly marveled at the boys surpsing physic. The raven lay on his bed quietly pretending to read while he watching the blonde dry himself. Now that he thought about it he'd never payed attention to Naruto's body before. His baggy orange jumpsuit always made him look bigger than he actually was. Now Sasuke could see just how toned Naruto's body looked he was a feast. He could tell that his teammate must have worked hard to get his body into such perfect condition.

_"Wow, Naruto looks after himself well." _He thought his face feeling a little hot the more he spied on the perfectly formed body in front of him. All he wanted to do was reach out and touch him.

"Hey Sasuke everything ok you look like you have a fever?" Naruto asked eyeing Sasuke with consern.

Unwilling the raven turned over and went to sleep. _"Curse you Naruto and your perfectly formed ass, how can he tease me like that."_

The raven dreans where filled with imagies of the blondes bodys were abruptly broken when he felt something hard jump on top of him. Sasuke woke up startled and alarmed at the same time. He quickly grabbed his kunai from under his pillow ready to strike his attacker without mercy. He was about to hit his mark when all of a sudden he saw it was just his teammate.

"Naruto…..What on earth are you playing at I could have killed you?" Sasuke bellowed both angry and relived he hadn't slit the blondes throat. He soon got his answer when a loud booming sound could be heard. The black-haired boy noticed that the smaller blonde was shaking and covering his ears trying to blot out the loud sound.

He turned is head towards the window and saw that a huge storm had rolled in while they slept. "Is it the storm?" He asked gently. Naruto nodded not taking his hands away from his ears.

The raven saw his chance and seized it. "Tell me what you were you dreaming about that night." Sasuke demanded placing the kunai back where he'd taken it from satisfied that Naruto wasn't going to kill him anytime soon.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto replied still clinging on to his rival tightly as the thunder boomed overhead.

"Tell me or return to your own bed, your choice." He smirked knowing that the frightened blonde wouldn't be able to say no to his demands.

The blonde was about to refuse again when an even louder clap of thunder made him jump back under the sheets. "Ok, you win I'll tell you everything just please let me stay here. Just until the storm stops then I'll leave I promise."

"Alright clam down dobe, it's only a little thunder for goodness sake." The raven scowled at his teammates fear as the storm continued to grow.

"Teme, I bet you've been scared by a storm once or twice." The blonde questioned.

The raven continued to mock him the more he jumped every time their small room lit up. "Yeah, When I was younger I'd been afraid of storms but only when I was five or six. Uchiha's overcome their fears by facing them not by cowering under the blankets." The raven spoke the truth but what Sasuke didn't tell him was that he'd run to Itachi's room and hid there with him instead. Another thunder crashed and Sasuke felt Naruto's grip tightened around his waist again.

Before Sasuke knew it Naruto spilled the beans and told him about the dream, anything to keep his mind off his fear. "I had a dream that we were back in the wave country and we were battling on the bridge. We fought Haku and he made those ice mirrors appear so we couldn't escape. We kept throwing everything we could at him But no matter how hard we tried we couldn't get past him. You fell and couldn't get back up, Haku saw that you couldn't fight back he was going to kill you again. He charged at you with his needles and cut you in half there was blood everywhere then I wake up."

"If you just wake up then why did you say kill me instead in your sleep?" He asked not letting him get off so easily.

"I don't want to see you die because of me." He admitted sobbing a little as he continued to hold onto his rival out of fear.

Sasuke's throat felt tight all of a sudden. He couldn't find the words to describe how touched he was that Naruto would go so far for him, suddenly he felt a little bad for teasing Naruto earlier when he was clearly scared. His bright mind began to piece together Naruto's behaviour from the past few days. "Naruto I.. look don't throw your life away like that, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for me?"

The boy whimpered in response to his question. "Naruto." The boy looked up in response to his name being called tears appering in the corners of his eyes, sasuke didn't if it was from fear or retelling his dream.

""It's ok look I'm just going to get the other blanket we can't very well share a small blanket between us." He explained calmy still touched by his concern.

"But I thought..." Naruto began surprised that Sasuke hadn't just kicked him out of the bed by now, he'd told him what he wanted to know so was he letting him stay.

"This storm isn't letting up so you can stay here until it does." He replied prying Naruto's arms off him making his way to the other bed grabbing the sheets before returning.

He crawled back under the covers wrapping his arms around his smaller teammate's body, Sasuke could feel every one of Naruto's powerful muscles against his own body. _"Dobe if this is what you hide under that awful jumpsuit then you can crawl into my bed anytime."_ He thought to himself allowing himself to enjoy holding the blonde. Both of them didn't say anything for the longest time enjoying the scilnce and eachothers comapany. Until Naruto broke the silence. "Sasuke, why did you stand up for me?"

"Beacuse your my friend dobe. Now go to sleep."

Kakashi walked into his students room the next morning to wake them both only to find his two students embraced in each others arms. There teacher quickly pulled out a camra and began to take the pics steathly so he wouldn't be caught. As soon as he got home they would be all over the leaf village. "_I'm proberly going to die a slow painful death for doing this but it will be worth it. Besides they look so cute together."  
_

"What is Naruto doing, get him off Sasuke-kun now." Kakashi turned around to see the girl staring in horror in the door way.

Sasuke stired when he heard Sakura's loud screech and tightend his grip around the blondes waist protectivly trying to keep Sakura away from his new found pillow. Kakashi smiled at the cute sight "Aww there bonding how cute." he said.

Sakura looked like she was going to have a nose bleed.

* * *

"So why did you leave the village if he was so important to you in the first place?" Iruka barked at him, hed had enough of hearing about moments the two of them shared on missions. He wanted to know why Sasuke left his so called love.

"I was ashmed I'm the last of the Uchiha I was afarid that if he did choose Naruto I would disgrace my family name. I was twelve for crist sake I wans't ready to come out. I wanted to but I just couldn't. I was hoping that Naruto would tell me first so I wouldn't have to do it." The raven admited trying not to loose his temper.

"Such a coward" Iruka taunted trying to get the raven to react.

Sasuke was about ready to cut his former teacher in half for that comment, but he knew that would upset Naruto so he held his tounge. "I'm going to tell you something that I have never told another living soul, not even Naruto knows about this. That day, when we fought at the valley, could have gone very differently had Naruto told me how he felt. If he had said how much he cared for me I would have never left, that's not to say that Naruto is to blame for me leaving I didn't exactly say anything ether." Sasuke saw Iruka's face darken and quickly added the last part before all hell broke loose.

"You've known for that long and you never told me." Iruka swung his anger out on Kakashi next, angered that he'd known about Naruto's sexuality before him.

"It's none of your business and I didn't know until a few months ago I found out like everybody else, I always had a strong feeling that he might love Sasuke but I didn't feel I should ask he was desperate to bring him back." Kakashi explained still sitting his chair. He didn't like the fact he'd had to explain himself to Iruka.

"Ok if he respects me so much then why did he say all those things then?" He bellowed.

Sasuke looked back at Iruka confused, he had no idea what he was referring to. "What cruel things? I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Oh let me jog your memory, I don't need some nobody to take care of me not when I have a Uchiha to protect me now. Does that ring a bell at all Sasuke."

"Did Sakura tell you that by any chance?" Kakashi asked curiously starting to see where all of Iruka's anger towards his students came from.

"So what if she did" He scoffed oblivious to the importance of the question.

The silver-haired nin looked and Iruka carefully before he said anything else. "Iruka, think about all the times you've shared with Naruto for a moment. You've watched him grow from that annoying prankster into a fine shinboi and a great young man. A hero of the leaf village who admires you and see's you as a father figure now think about what you've just said and tell me now, do you still think he would say such a cruel thing? He's so upset right now and needs to know that you don't hate him."

"I don't hate him and I don't have care that he's gay!"

"You could have fooled me. The way you've treated him for the last week I could swear you are homophobic. " Sasuke scoffed irritably speaking for the first time again.

"Well I don't ok, I just don't want you to hurt him again. You left him behind once whats to say you won't do it again if life gets too much for you."

Sasuke flew out of his chair towards Iruka's desk angry."I won't ever leave him again I almost lost him once, that battle with Kabuto made me see just how much I love him. I nearly didn't get the chance to tell him just how much I love him, even when Kabuto held a knife to his throat all he could say was that he was sorry for not saving me. "

"So Sakura lied about all those things then?" He asked sheepishly feeling like an idiot for believing her so easily in the first place.

Kakashi placed a hand on the younger mans shoulder. "Don't be too hard on your self Iruka she's fooled a lot of people in the past we need to go now, your meeting starts in an hour." Kakashi reminded his student suddenly realising that it was morning also he didn't want to get into a disscusion about Sakura, Iruka wasn't ready to learn the full exten of her lies.

The raven looked out the window to see the first rays of sunlight making an unwanted entrance. Like his teacher he two couldn't belive that morning had come so quickly. He knew it was important but the thought he'd left Naruto back home alone concerned him more. "But Naruto will wake up and not know where I am, he's been worried about this meeting for ages."

Iruka knew just what to do, even with lack of sleep he would do this for Sasuke as a way of saying sorry. "Don't worry about that Sasuke, go to your meeting and I'll go and tell him for you. I'll also stay with him till you get back. I have a few things I need to tell him anyway."

"Iruka, thank you." He said grateful that his precious blonde wouldn't be on his own. With that said Sasuke made followed Kakashi out the door and made their way towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Yamato watched Naruto while he slept peacefully keeping a watchful eye out for trouble. He could the sound of a key turn inside a lock. Then the door open with a slow creek behind him startling him a little. Taking action quickly he placed himself next to his student ready to fight off any threat that came round the corner. To his surprise and joy Iruka poked his head round holding his hands up to show he ment no harm.

"Iruka what are you doing here?" Yamato asked susipiosce of the chunin's motives. The chuunin didn't get to answer beacuse a certain person woke up at that moment.

"Iruka senise. Where's Sasuke?" A groggy voice called from the bed.

Yamato looked round to see that the blonde was awake and looking for his rival. Dispte this however he looked really happy to see Iruka.

Iruka walked past the jounin and sat on the bed with the sleepy hyperactive boy. "Sasuke's gone to see Tsunade he said to tell you he'd be back as soon as possible." He explined to the young ninja.

It seemed like an age before Iruka spoke again only to ask him the question that had plagued him from the moment he'd found out. "Naruto, why didn't you tell me about your feelings for Sasuke?"

"I just thought that if you found out you wouldn't acknowledge me anymore and things would go back to the way the were before." He admitted timidly.

Iruka looked down ashamed that he'd been so blind and ignorant to Naruto's feelings. "Naruto look at me I have something I want to say to you."

He watched as Naruto slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with his former teacher afraid of what he wanted to say. "I don't hate you and I want to apologise for my appalling behavior towards you and Sasuke. I don't have a problem I was just worried that Sasuke was going to hurt you again and I didn't want you to end up hurt like you were before. Sakura also told me a few things that weren't true."

Naruto flinched at Sakura's name and backed away from his father figure starling Iruka a little. Yamato noticed Naruto was feeling a little uncomfortable and decided this was the best time to have a serious talk with the blonde about something important.

"Naruto you don't have to keep your promise to Sakura anymore." He said gently.

Naruto sniffed and rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of his tears. "I know that now but I still feel like I've let her down."

"What makes you think that?" His teacher asked gently.

"Well I really wanted to make Sakura happy and I knew that if I brought Sasuke back she would be happy."

"Why would you promise something like that to her?" The brunte asked smiling friendly at him.

"Because at the time I thought I really liked Sakura and I was scared that if she found out that I liked Sasuke she would hate me and so would the rest of of the village if the found out I was gay." The blonde admitted shyly nervous about opening up to Yamato and Iruka like this.

The brunete understood why Naruto felt bad for breaking his promise to his teammate. "I see, Naruto has it ever crossed your mind that by making that promise to her it has stopped you from being happy?" Yamato asked.

The blonde thought for a moment but he couldn't understand what the older ninja meant. "I don't understand how can that be, I never knew how Sasuke felt back then I always believed he would fall in love Sakura in the end."

Yamato joined them both on the bed and explained what he meant. "I'll try another way. By making that promise you knew you could never tell Sasuke how you truly felt. Not without risking breaking your promise and losing Sakura as a friend am I right so far?"

His student nodded showing he understood so far. "Well you have just as much right to love Sasuke as Sakura does so why should she only get to be with Sasuke?"

Naruto looked down at the ground Yamato's words had hit home. "Thank you Yamato I think I understand now."

"Your welcome Why get a little more sleep I bet when you wake up Sasuke will be right next to you. Iruka and I will watch you." Yamato reasured gently.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the fith's office confidently showing no sign of apprehension. Kakashi followed in after him.  
As usual Tsunade sat at holding a single brown envelope.

"Hmm, you actually arrived early for a change." She joked relaxing a bit when she saw them both at the door.

"So what happens now?" Sasuke questioned hoping to get things started stright away his face showing nothing.

Tsunade nodded and got down to bussness. "Well first I'm supposed to give you a four hour lecture about all the crimes you have commited, followed by an even longer talk about what is expected with of and also play mind games with you till you crack. But lucky for you I have a hangover so I don't feel like playing mind games at the moment so I'll spear you the physco bull shit and get stright to the point. We've decided to officially make you a citizen of Kohana again and you will be immediately reinstated as a ninja." She smiled back at him friendly.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over I think Naruto's been more worried than you Sasuke. As soon as we're done here we can go and give him the good news."

Tsunade didn't just call Sasuke to tell him that "Now that we've settled that we can move on to a more pressing matter, how is Naruto coping truthful?" Her eye's showed deep concern right now she wasn't asking as Hokage. Sasuke knew how close Naruto and Tsunade where, Naruto was like a grandchild to her and she showed it.

Sasuke couldn't lie to her in truth he really wanted to talk to her about his concerns. "He's still afraid of being alone with anyone else other than me, Kakashi and Yamato can't get anywhere near him without him flinching. He wants nothing more than a hug from them but he just can't and he's been having nightmares again. He tries to hide it with that goofy grin but he's not coping very well. I'm really worried about him."

"I see, Sasuke now you are officially a ninja again, I want to ask you a question and I want your honest opinion not as a ninja but as Naruto's boyfriend I have to ask you, do you think it may help if we admitted Naruto into a hospital just for a few day..." Tsuande didn't get to finish Sasuke flew off the wall he knew what she was saying.

"No way am I going to agree to something like that, he's scared not crazy he needs his friends around him to support him. If you lock him up it will only cause more damage." He protested turning down her offer quickly.

The fifth held up her hand so she could speak. "I know you won't allow it, I just wanted to see what you'd say. I would never do that to him but there are some people who are starting to think that he's unstable Sasuke."

"Who the hell thinks that?"He asked ready to blot out the door and face these so-called people.

"Kiba mentioned that Naruto had a break down when he found him in the forest. He didn't mean anything by it he's just as worried as you are. But you know as well as I that things get twisted. I have managed to stop these rumors but I can't keep protecting him like this for much longer unless.."

"Unless?" He repeated nervously.

"We tell them all what happened to Naruto that day."

To her surprise Sasuke didn't fly into another rage instead he nodded slowly. "I'm guessing you want to tell them today."

"Yes I do but I want Naruto to tell them, it won't have the same impact if I tell them. If we get it out in the open then everyone will be there for Naruto and we can help him."

"Fine I will speak to Naruto and I'll explain what you told me

* * *

Sakura was only a few yards from entering the village entrance when a familier face blocked her path. Ino stood there refusing to move aside. "I've been told to escort you to Tsunade-Samma's office as soon as you came back to the village."

"Do I have to got stright away Ino I've only just got back. I could really do with a shower and a long rest" Sakura said it so casually, like Ino had just asked her out to lunch.

Her rival nodded. "She's told everyone that we see you we have to take you to her at once she says it's urgent. I don't know why she's but it was a direct order." The blonde girl explained.

Sakura wasn't stupid she knew exactly why she wanted to speak to her there was no doubt in her mind. "_He's told her I knew it. How can he be so stupid after all I told him he still treads on my heart."_ Quickly she fell to the ground sobbing madly leaving Ino more than just confused by her sudden outburst.

"Oh no I've left it too late. I'm so stupid I should have told someone now Sasuke-kun will think I'm some sort of whore. Ino you won't believe what his done to me." She yelled pounding the floor with her fist putting on an oscar winning performance that would have had even Tsunade convinced of her innocence.

"Where on earth did this come from? What's Naruto done?" Ino asked questioning Sakura's sudden outburst while still being cautious at the same time. Afterall she was dealing with a very strong female ninja.

"Naruto R..ape..ed me." She stuttered quietly.

"What! Naruto wouldn't..." She stopped protesting, Ino held her still bandaged wrist from where the blonde had attacked her a few weeks ago. Naruto hadn't been the same since Sasuke had come back, his constant outbursts were unpredictable and very violent. If she was being honest with herself Ino was scared of Naruto. It could be possible that he'd do something he had more than enough strength to overpower Sakura.

"When did this happen?" Ino asked stroking Sakura's hair to comfort her tearful friend, not even doubting her words for a split second.

The girl pretended to sob harder like she couldn't bare to hold it in anymore. "Just before I left for my last mission. I was alone in the woods gathering herbs and he came there alone. I thought he just wanted to talk but and then he... he..." She stopped talking pretending it was too hard to continue telling her story.

It was enough to convince Ino without going into too much detail "It's ok I understand you don't have to go into too much detail if it upsets you."

Sakura knew what to say she knew how to play victim and couldn't resist adding more. "He said that if I ever told anyone he would make sure that Sasuke would never love me."

"But Sasuke's ga...y the whole village knows it's been the topic of conversation for the past week now. Iruka had an argument with Naruto and it all spilled out in the open." She announced loudly. Of course it hadn't come from Sasuke's mouth it had come from Iruka's but Sasuke hadn't denied it which in a lot of people's eyes was just a good as an admission in itself.

This was news to Sakura she hadn't intended for Iruka to ruin Sasuke's reputation and besides it wasn't true in her eyes, no way was _her_ perfect angle a dirty fag like Naruto. "No that's not true I know it seems like that. You see Sasuke's been through a lot he left the village when he was only twelve and had to grow up fast when he was in Orochimaru's care so he's never got the chance to explore his sexuality. He's just a confused child on the inside the stress of the past few months had just gotten too much for him."

Ino couldn't find a single hole in Sakura's explanation it extremely plausible that Sasuke may just be that, confused. "Why did Naruto do that to you in the first place?"

"Naruto thinks if he can keep up this shard Sasuke will stay with him. But Sasuke confided to me that he was scared of Naruto's anger. He's been damaged mentally in ways that we can't even imagine. In a normal situation Naruto would have been sectioned but you know he's Tsunade's favorite she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to warn her about Naruto's state of mind but she thought she was doing the right thing."

Ino gasped at the revelation she could see why Sakura kept snapping at her supior."So that's why you two aren't getting on, Look we need to get you somewhere safe."

"It's not just me I'm worried about…"

The medical nin nodded thinking she was concerned for her raven teammate. "Understand I'll do everything in my power to make sure Sasuke is safe for you."

"No it's not Sasuke I'm worried about." She exclaimed.

"Then who else could you possibly be worried about at a time like this. We need to tell someone about this straight away or that bastard will get away with it." The medical nin explained trying to get Sakura to see sense.

"No Ino you don't understand…I'm….preagent." She lied holding her abdomen protectively.

The medical nin gasped in shock before crying for her friend pain. "Oh Sakura I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to help you just name it and I'll do it." She promised not realises what she'd just agreed to.

"_I guess there's only one way forward now. Naruto I coming to fuck you up so be ready." _

Pretending to get control of her emotions Sakura knew what she wanted from her old love rival. Now she would have no choice but to take a new course of action. "There is one thing you can do for me Ino. Take me to Naruto."

* * *

**Mahhaaaa cliff hanger aren't I mean. Next chapter Sakura makes her next deadly move. What will she do and can Sasuke save Naruto this time find out in the next chapter. Next chapter is called: Judgement Day  
**


	14. The Green Eyed Monster Strikes

**MY SENSER APLOGIES FOR UPDATING SO LATE, I HAD ABOUT TWO WEEKS OF WIRTERS BLOCK. I just needed to get this chapter write.  
**

**Wow I don't think I've ever laughed so hard when reading the reviws. I'm not sure who Sakura should be more afaird of Tsunade or Sasuke or my readers LOL. I have decided to take the time to give everyone an individual thank you on this chapter.**

**Huge thank you to: **

**SharinRaven876 Your review really brightened my day, Sakura should be very afraid.**

** Mrs. Morphus (AWSOME PEN NAME) LOL I think you and SharinRaven876 gave the best reviews for the last chapter. **

**Guest review I hate pink thank you for reviewing and I try to update as soon as possible. Fallenwolf007 your wish is my command,**

**KitsuneLuvr88 LOL just LOL talk about fan rage.  
**

**Yaoi Con Fan Queen Thank you for revewing **

**Kuesuno you'll have to wait and see what happens in later chapters, **

**Animemad10 hope this update was fast enough for you and finally thank you Snables.**

* * *

**The Green Eyed Monster Strikes**

"But I don't understand Sakura, why do you want to even be in the same room as _him_ after all he's done to you?" Ino questioned her friend and long-term rival. They were both hiding in the bushes stood a short distance from the Uchiha mansion speaking in hushed voices.

Unlike her unwilling accomplice Sakura was anything but scared, her entire body prickled with anticipation. She couldn't wait to face Naruto so much so that she had to resist the urge to charge forward without thinking. "I just want to talk to him, mabey if I tell him I'm pregnant it might make him see sense." She replied making sure she held her abdomen protectively with her hand.

Ino nodded, but still felt uneasy letting her terrfyied friend face him alone. "I understand but I'm coming with you I don't want you going in there alone in your condition."

"Are you sure Sasuke's not here?" She asked pretending to sniffle. "I just don't want him to hurt Naruto, after all he is the father to my..."

"Yes I'm very sure, he's with the Hokage at the moment. So he could be there for a few hours at most." She beamed happily trying to cheer Sakura up alittle bit.

Yamato emerged from the tree behind them, scaring the life out of Ino."Right on all accounts Ino except for one thing you forgot to think of. You need two need to learn to keep your voices down we you sneak up on an ANBU."

The high level shinobi knew they'd been outside the house for some time now, it took little effort to sneak up on them when they were so distracted.

"Why are you protecting that rapist Yamato."

"Ino, I'm afraid you've been horribly misled, I can't explain at the moment but she's lying to you." The jounin explained angered that Sakura had told such a vicouse lie. He wanted to reveal all to Ino and reveal all of Sakura's lies but he couldn't just yet. He needed to remain focused.

"What do you mean? don't you dare touch her she's carrying that monsters child."

"I take it you haven't examined her yet right?" The jouin enquired courisly not taking his eye off Sakura for one moment.

"No..but would you want someone examining you after someone you trusted raped you." The medical nin stuttered with her reply before confidently. defending Sakura.

The older man exhaled more then just disappointed with Sakura's cruel plan. "So that's your plan then, just when I think you couldn't stoop any lower." Yamato couldn't even bring himself to yell at her. She didn't even deserve that kind of reaction.

"Don't even try it." Yamato warned when he noticed her hand reaching into her pocket. "Tsunade-samma gave us all an antidote to counteract your new poison."

"Very clever just what I'd expect from a medical ninja like Tsunade, but tell me how are you going to deal with the concussion?" She asked smiling.

_Wack_

The jounin didn't get the chance to react before he felt something hit his head hard. Ino looked to see that Sakura had used a shadow clone to hit him from behind knocking him out.

Ino couldn't belive what she's just witnessed, her long term love rival just attacked a hight level shinobi without the slightest hint of hesitation."Sakura what have you done? you just assaulted a high level ninja Tsunade will..." Ino fell forwards and landed on top of Yamato.

Sakura checked their pluses and determined they were stable. He groaned some rope to restrain Ino and Chakra restraints for Yamato. "Sorry Ino but I can't have your loud pig mouth alerting them can I." She said dragging their limp forms towards the mansion.

* * *

She lay the two forms next to the sofa. Before moving through the house as quietly as possible. She didn't know where Naruto could be at this time of the day. She checked the kitchen, bathroom and the training room but found no traces of him anywhere. That left one possible place left, the bedroom.

Walking down the hall towards the bedroom her heart rate increased with every step she took. When she opened eventually opened the door she found her target lying on the bed. "Yamato five more minutes please I didn't sleep well last night." He moaned not bothering to open his eyes.

"You can sleep for as long as you want Naruto, just let me talk to you first."

The blonde shot up from the covers fully awake and afiard. " .. you need to leave Yamato is on guard at the moment and he'll be back soon."

"He's been taken care of." She explained locking the door behind her.

"No..what did you do to him?" He asked concerned for the jounin's welfare.

"Enough chatting let's get this started shall we."

"Get what started a voice called from behind her."

Iruka emerged from behind the door and jumped in front of the blonde his weapon drawn."I saw you drag Yamato and Ino in to the living room. Yamato already warned me to keep an eye out for you this morning. He didn't tell me why but I don't care if your his teammate if you even think of harming Naruto I won't hesitate to stop you any way I can." He threatened standing over the blonde like glue. Naruto curled up behind him shaking a little.

Sakura hadn't expected to run into Iuka. She'd hoped Yamato was his only defence so she could do what she liked to Naruto for as long as she wanted. She smiled back and the Chuunin like they were friends. "Naruto, didnt;t you even tell Iruka that me and you did it.

"You mean you..." The ninja gasped knowing where this conversation was going.

"That's right Iruka, I rapped your precious little Naruto and I have you to thank for that." The girl taunted catching the Chuunin off completely off guard.

Iruka's chest felt like it been hit by a full powered Chidori, he looked at his little blonde silently pleading for him to say it was a lie.

"I..I'm Sorry Iruka I..I." Naruto stuttered unable to look at him in the eye.

"Oh, and do you know what the best part is. He's so weak that he couldn't even stop me, I didn't even need to try."

That was all it took for Iruka to fly at Sakura in a blind rage, determined to protect Naruto from her as all costs. "You fucking bitch I'll kill you! How dare you do that Naruto."

The girl couldn't her surprise, she never thought in her wildest dreams the chunnin would be this strong. "What the hell? where did all this strength com from?" She wondered as he delivered blow after blow with his weapons throwing them at her without thinking. There fight led them to the living room.

Yamato stared in awe at Iruka both with admiration and in fear. The chuunin could move with such speed in the small room "I've never seen him fly off the handle like this, Iruka really means what he said. If Sakura doesn't watch herself she'll be killed." He wanted to see more and aid Iruka but found himself passing out, his head injury catching up with him. "Sorry..Iuka Protect Naruto for me."

Sakura quickly gained the upper hand when she landed a powerful blow to his face knocking the adult into a wall. Iurka tried to get back on his feet not willing to let the girl harm his blonde. He felt something cold up against his neck it didn't take long for him to work out how she's got the upper hand.

Naruto entered the destroyed living room only to see Yamato and Ino knocked out and Sakura holding a knife to Iruka's neck.

"IRUKA SENISE CAPTAIN YAMATO. Sakura, what are you doing? please leave them alone."

"Naruto, watch while I kill them and then I'll make you beg me to kill you so you can join them." She said.

Naruto couldn't bear they thought of seeing Iruka or Yamato killed he began thinking of ways to draw her attention. Shadow clones were out of the question he couldn't risk Iruka's life. Then the answer hit him hard in the face. "_This is a bad idea but if I can get her to leave Yamato and Iruka alone it would be worth it."_

Swallowing hard he put his plan into action praying for the best. "Sasuke's never loved you Sakura-chan, to him your just his teammate he cares about but not like they way he feels for me."

"Shut up Naruto." She growled threateningly taking the knife away from Iruka's throat. The chuuin knew what Naruto was playing at, if this were a different situation he would be proud at the young blonde's strategy in a hostage situation. _"_Naruto don't do it." He called.

"Why should I shut up? your only doing this because just can't stand it that Sasuke chose me instead of you!" Naruto yelled trying draw Sakura's attention away from Iruka and Yamato.

Sakura's face wrinkled in disgust unable to carry on listening to his truthful words. "Naruto, be quite or I swear I'll do something to you that will make you wish I'd raped you again."

"No I won't stay quite not this time, I love Sasuke so much that it hurts to breathe when I'm close to him. You could never understand how he makes me feel. It's like I'm addicted to him and I just can't stay away from. We've always loved each other

"Sh..u..t up" The Kunochi stuttered her rage making it hard to speak.

"Sasuke's gay Sakura-chan and that's the whole reason he left the village in the first place If you hadn't made me make that stupid promise I would've told him how I truly felt and then he would've come back with me."

She throw the Kunia at him at charged at him and began to punch and kick him as hard as she could without using her chakra. "TAKE IT ALL BACK NARUTO!" She raged anger that Naruto blamed her for Sasuke leaving.

Naruto began to fight back while blocking her hate filled attacks with ease. Sakura knew Naruto could easily defeat her without trying. So she used the only weapon she had left. "You wouldn't dare hit the woman carrying your unborn child now would you." She said quietly.

Upon hearing this startling revelation Naruto stopped trying to fight back. "What? no your lying there's no-way you can be."

While he took the information in Sakura punched him to the floor, The blondes head spun as he tried to crawl away but the enraged ninja kept hitting and punching the blonde without mercy despite his painful sobs. "I'm sorry, Sakura please let me go."

"Not nearly good enough, beg harder Naruto and only then will I stop." She demanded not letting up her angry barrage for even a second, stomping on his head again and again.

The blonde curled into a tight ball and covered his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself. A metallic taste filled his mouth making him want to gag. He started yelling out apologised for anything that he could think of that would make Sakura stop hurting him. "I'm sorry I was born, I'm sorry I'm gay and fell in love with Sasuke, I sorry I'm so weak and helpless..."

Iruka choked back a painful sob he wanted nothing more than to rip Sakura away from Naruto and stop him from begging. He wanted to cover his ears so he wouldn't have to hear him beg for his life anymore. "_Naruto, please hang on." _

* * *

NOOOOOO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS I SWEAR I WON'T EVEN THINK OF LEAVING THE VILLAGE AGAIN."

The guard outside cringed trying not to picture what could be going on inside the Hokage's office."Gezz they must be doing unspeakable things to him to make him beg like that."

The second guard agreed with his colleague. "I know right, I didn't know Tsunade and Kakashi could torture someone like Sasuke so well."

The meeting that determined that determined Sasuke's fate had long since passed that left a huge gap in Tsunade's schedule. So Kakashi and Tsuande did they only thing they could think of, they spent the rest of the two-hour meeting teasing the hell out of the young Uchiha, much to his dismay.

"Kakashi, I can't belive you've managed to keep this picture from me for so long." Tsuande joked holding the photo in her hand and smiling holding a small bottle of Sak.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THIS WITHOUT ME NOTICING!" Sasuke bellowed failing to suppress the hot blush appearing on his face. For their own safety and sanity they'd tied the strong teenager to the chair.

The photo in question showed Sasuke and Naruto sleeping intimately together. "This is pure gold why didn't you have copies made so I could torment them both?

The teacher rubbed the back of his head sheepishly."Well you see I thought that if I did go through with my plan I would be murdered by my own students."

"Too right we would you pervert, how you've avoided being put on the sex register I will never know." He snapped.

"So tell me again Kakashi about that story about that little moment again." The fifth asked enjoying the pay back, the only reason Sasuke wasn't being taken away in handcuffs was because of Naruto. She couldn't bear to put him through anymore pain but she did need to punish Sasuke in someway to her surprise this was far better than she'd ever thought possible.

"Well you see during one of are little team building exercises we went to the bathhouse where I caught Sasuke..."

The raven knew what was coming he'd never been allowed to forget that day, His perverted teacher wouldn't let him. "Nooooooooo, I beg of you don't tell her. Fuck it arrest me and throw away the key. Screw my life."

The jounin ignored Sasuke's loud protests and continued with the story. "I caught him spying on Naruto in the shower, he claimed that Naruto was just imagining things."

Tsunade gasped, shocked that Sasuke had the makings of a peeping tom. "No way, seriously? I think you're the perverted one Sasuke. _tut tut _spying on my little Gaki not too mention taking advantage of him. You should have asked Jariya he would've given you some great advice." She teased playfully."

The meeting abruptly ended when a panicked Shizune. "Hokage-samma!"

"DAMN YOU TO HELL, I thought I told you not to enter my office this is an important meeting." Tsunade bellowed pissed that she'd been disturbed.

"But Sakura's been sighted." Her assistant explained before her teacher could throw something at her.

"When and where?" She demanded itching to get her hands on the girl who dared to rape her little brother.

Shizune understood her need to punish Sakura personally, after all Naruto made her feel alive agin and brought her back to the village. "Just a few minutes ago she spotted by one of the ANBU returning from a mission. She was last seen beginning escorted by Ino."

The hokage shot up from her desk alarmed at the news that her former apprentice could be anywhere right now, there could only be one possibility. "Kakashi, Sasuke we have to get back to Uchiha Mansion imidetaly!" She yelled throwing the Sake bottle at the wall in anger.

"Hn" The raven replied as Shizune untied him from the chair.

"Tsunade-Samma you don't think she's going to." The assistant asked neverously.

"Shizune enough, the Uchiha doesn't know about that yet." One of the topics for the meeting was to tell Sasuke the events that transpired during his return to Kohana. That included the murder attempt Sakura almost carried out on Naruto while he'd been recovering in snow country.

"Know about what?" Sasuke questioned as Kakashi gave him back his sword and other weapons, which they'd taken from him before the meeting even began, they needed every available ninja on this even if Kakashi believed Sasuke was too emotionally involved.

Tsunade ignored the ravens question, instead she began giving instructions to the rest of her ninja. "Kakashi summon two of your nin dogs I want one of them to run to the mansion to warn Yamato and Iruka. Send the other find Neji, Hinata and Kiba we may need their tracking skills."

"Understood."

With Tsuande barking out orders to everyone in the room nobody answered Sasuke's question. "WHAT DON'T I KNOW ABOUT!" He finally yelled

"We have reason to belive that Sakura might try to kill Naruto, again."

"I already know that she wants him dead he told me everything." He started before realising what the fifth was implying. "Wait what do you mean again?

"Do you mean to tell me that she's tried this before." Sasuke growled deeply angered that this information was withheld for so long.

"I understand this is a big shock..." Kakashi began before being cut off by Sasuke.

"Why wasn't I told about this sooner, I have a right to know if my Naru-chan's life is threatened." He demanded his voice low but the anger behind his question could be felt.

If it wasn't for the urgency Sasuke's cute nickname for Naruto would be the topic of the day, no doubt fueling Kakashi and Tsunade's crusade to torment Sasuke with more teasing. But now Tsunade needed to get to her Gaki as quickly as possible."Sasuke, this isn't the time to explain we have to get back to Naruto as soon as possible. The longer we stand around talking about this, the higher the risks get." The fifth explained desperate to get back to her little brother.

* * *

Yamato opened his heavy eye lids, it took a while to clear his blurry vision. When he did magaged to remember where he was he noticed Ino lying not too far from him. She was still passed out from where Sakura hit her around the head, He turned his neck to see get a better idea of his surroundings. The first thing he saw was a tearful Iruka sobbing madly. From what he could make out the ninja's hands were tied up with Chakra restrains like his and he'd been gaged as well.

He looked in the direction the sobbing Chunin was looking in, only to see the person responsible from his headache, Sakura. From what he could see she seemed to be looking down at a crumpled heap on the floor his confusion suddenly turned to horror when he recognized the distinctive unkept blonde hair.

"_No, he's not moving Oh Kami please don't tell me she's killed him." _He thought unable to see if the blonde was breathing.

Sakura couldn't be sure how long she'd beaten him for, found that the still, the broken bloody mess she made no attempt to check he was alive or even try ease his tremendous pain with her medical jutsu. "_Pant pant _Does your body really hurt Naruto?" She asked breathlessly unable to resist taunting him knowing full well that her violent out burst had left him in a great deal of pain.

Naruto could only muster a small moan in response to her obvious question, he felt too weak from the vicious attack to speak, let alone make a smart comeback. Even though he could feel the foxes demon chakra beginning to heal him, he was still in pain mostly in his stomach and head from where she'd kicked him so hard.

Instead of just using her medical jutsu to check his injures like she'd been trained to do. Instead she pressed down on his sides causing him to cry out. "Your injures aren't life threatening I see no signs of internal bleeding, just severe internal bruising and a few cracked ribs oh and a head injury.

Iruka could bear hearing his little baby whimper every time that devil pushed down hard on his abdomen he would cry out in pain.

"Naruto you look really tired, I'm just going to get a few things don't get any ideas." She said rubbing his hair even that seemed to hurt him.

"Ohhhhh." He moaned holding his stomach.

Yamato pushed himself closer so he could see Naruto more clearly. He felt sick when he saw how the full extent of Naruto's injuries. His face was twice its usual size,"_This is really bad, even though she says it's not serious I wouldn't put it past her to lie about his condition."_

"I _could _be kind and finish this now if you like." She suggested casually not bothering to tie his hands behind his back, before walking away towards the bedroom.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Yamato right next to him trying to help him. He raised his weak hand and gave him the thumbs up. Now he could see the blonde more clearly, Yamato wasted no time and began assessing the blondes condition. He quickly checked the hallway to see if Sakura was out of sight. "Naruto, I need you to tell me where you hurt the most ok_."_

"Yamato..Iruka?" He called weakly.

"I'm fine and so is Iruka senise, tell me where you hurt." As usaual Naruto was more concernd for everyone else than his own health.

For a moment he wondered if Naruto had lost the fight to stay awake. " My tummy really hurts, Yamato." He siad finaly holding his hand on his stomach.

"Its ok I promise I will get you out of here." He reassured, he too hated seeing Naruto in so much pain.

Before he could do anything to help the stricken teen his attacker returned. She put a gag on Yamato and pulled him away from Naruto removing his only comfort. The girl knelt next to him and whispered into the blondes ear. "I told you not to try anything, _Tut Tut. _Now I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

She began kissing his neck Naruto felt his body cringe at the sensation. "No..please not again." He begged, he tried to move away from her but his body protested.

"I told you if you'd just done as I said I wouldn't have to do this." She snickered reaching before into his underwear.

The blonde lay there frozen to the spot on the floor unable to move his body as she touched him, brining back painful memories of that day. "_No, not again. Sasuke, Iruka and Yamato I'm so sorry but I can't just sit here and let her do it again." _Naruto used his free leg and with all his strength kicked Sakura hard in the chest taking care not to kick her in the stomach. throwing the surprised girl out of the room and into the hall way.

Iruka and Yamato stopped trying to free themselves for a moment when they heard a loud crashing sound, followed by a loud struggle. "Naruto you fucking bastard your going to pay for that."

Both of them felt relived that Sakura hadn't got the chance to rape Naruto again. They couldn't belive their eyes as they witnessed Naruto staggering to his feet, tears in his eyes as he held his side painfully. The blonde took off Ino's gag and united her much to the girl's disgust. "Naruto what on earth get away from me you rapist." She couldn't belive her eye's when she saw his beaten up appearance. Beacuse she'd been out the longest and facing away she'd not seen anything.

Naruto shook his head hard tears still falling. "Please Ino, I don't know what Sakura told you but I need your help Iruka and Yamato, I need to get away from here. Or she'll kill them."

Ino almost refused until the blonde almost collapsed on her. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

_"No, I need to get away from here before she hurts them." _He thought quickly refusing to give in and fall asleep.

With that Naruto raced as fast as he could towards the open door and ran to get help.

The blonde female did what Naruto asked and began helping Yamato and Iruka get free. Iruka kept shouting and screaming for Naruto to come back. While Yamato expained the full situation to Ino. "Ino Naruto is the one in danger. Sakura wants to kill him you have to..."

"Where the fuck did he go?" Sakura demanded from behind her.

Ino suddenly felt afraid and vulnerable in front of her rival. This wasn't the person she wanted to surpass anymore. "Out the door I think he went east towards the Hokage tower."

* * *

The blonde ran as fast as he could through the trees running in the general direction of the Hokage tower. He needed to get help and he would feel safe again once he was in his ravens strong arms again.

"Naruto! Where are you?" A familiar voice called not too far away from his location.

"Sasuke I'm over here!" He called frantically changing his direction to the source of the cry. He was almost there he would be with his raven once again, he wanted to know what happened at the meeting, to feel this cloths again.

He looked behind him only to see the pink haired ninja directly above. Inveertably their bodies collided mid-air sending them both hurtling to the ground. The voices moved further away from where they'd fallen getting quite as the moved out of range.

Sakura picked herself up from the ground and made her way towards her beaten and exhausted teammate.

While he was imobilised she untied Naruto's black leaf fore head protector and began to warp it around his neck. The blonde knew what she was going to do, he still had the sense to know he had to get away before she could go though with her intentions. "No please Sakura stop I...uh" He didn't get the chance to beg, his desperate cries cut short by Sakura suddenly tightened her grip around the fabric cutting off his air supply. His eyes felt like they would pop out of his skull and chest began to burn deprived of the very thing he needed the most to live.

As a skilled ninja Sakura could've killed Naruto instantly by strangling him, but she didn't want to give Naruto quick painless death she wanted to feel the blonde's body give in. Sakura held on while Naruto struggled in her grasp, determined not to surrender until she'd squeezed the life out of him.

She looked into his bright blue eyes they were wide and filled with terror silently pleading to her to let go of him. The blonde stared reaching at her face and digging his nails into her flesh hard not caring if he hurt her or not. The blonde's already weakened body began to feel very heavy and he found it hard to keep struggling, he didn't need any medical experience to know that he was losing the fight to stay alive. "_No.. not...like..this...please let...me...go"_

Sakura could feel her victims strong attempts begin weaken his legs kicked out more slowly and his gasping grew more desperate, he began to grow still in her arms, making her pulse increase with excitement. "This is it Naruto just a little longer then you can't hurt me or Sasuke anymore."

"_I...can't...breathe...it ...really...hurts." _This was nothing like his dreams when Sniper crushed him, this was real and Sasuke wasn't here to wake him up this time. His life started to play out in flashes, memories of his past flooded his mind. Iruka giving him his leaf headband, Kakashi passing him, Sasuke jumping in front of Haku's attack and Meeting his father.

"Shhhh stop trying to fight me it's pointless, you don't have enough strength left." It was crazy like she was trying to soothe him to sleep.

His eye lids started closing without his permission his limbs refused to move and the pain in his chest and eyes dulled a little. He couldn't hear anyone calling his name any more. With his last remaining strength he looked up at his attacker trying to make her stop. Only to see her face looking the happiest he'd seen in a long time.

Sakura couldn't belive how much she was enjoying this, she was almost there Naruto was dying in her arms just like she'd dreamed. "That's it Naruto shut your eyes." She encouraged as she just sat there and watched his eyes slowly slide shut.

She waited for a moment before realising her death hold just to make sure the blonde wasn't trying to fool her into a false sense of security. Sure enough his lips began to change from a heathy tan to a pale blue colour. His head rolled limply to one side on the ground. To degrade her team even further she stripped him naked and left the headband tied around his neck tightly.

She took out her kunia and aimed to hit his heart, she straddled him and looked down at her half dead teammate one last time and admired her work. She'd come away with only a few cuts to her face from where he'd struggled so hard to get free. "Well Naruto I guess this is goodbye, enjoy hell I'll look after Sasuke for you."

Before she could deliver the killing blow she felt herself lurch sideways the impact was so strong that she didn't even feel the pain of the impact. into a nearby tree. The force knocked the wind out of her lungs causing her to gasp for breath. She turned to face the person that prevented her from finishing the blonde off only to meet the gaze of none other than the person she'd been willing to kill for.

But there he stood as usual his face blank and unreadable Sasuke Uchiha had made it just in time to defend his one true love.

* * *

**Leaving it there for now. Next chapter: Hell Hath No Fury Like An Uchiha Sorned. It's finally coming the long-awaited confrontation will begin in the next chapter. What will happen REVEIW and stand posted to find out. Might turn that bath house flashback into a one shot let me know if anyone wants to see that.  
**


	15. Hell Hath No Fury Like An Uchiha Scorned

**Wow soo many good possitive Reveiws Thank you all sooooo much. My apologises for the late update It took ages to get this chapter right.  
**

**HUGE THANK YOU TO: ****Morrigana Fayetta so glad you found this story and enjoy it, shadowpen55 hope this chapter meets your expectations, ****KitsuneLuvr88 OMG loved your rage review, FallenWolf007 thanks glad your enjoying it, borderlinecrazy thank you for reviewing, SharinRaven876 LOL I think you can guess the by the tilte that shit is goign down, Yaoi Con Queen Sasuke will show her not to touch Naru ever again I proimse and I will write that Oneshot for you after Ive done this story, Luna takamarie Ive never had anyone say they got hooked before glad your enjoiyng the story, Shane you'll see what happens (As I promised before you will get to see her Burn) lonewolf hell will indeed freze over, Sinbles I'll see what I can do, LOLZ I think Sakura would drop dead it she ever saw you coming, Code ninjahinja I'm starting to think people would get seriouse withdrawls if I didn't update this, littleleadbelly Thanks for reviewing Best Freind ever,Thank you milkchocolate64 for revewing.  
**

**Thankyou to: alexicia the light of day for adding this story to your favs, Thank you to, code ninjahinja for following and clinking the favoruite button and thank you to Azy0020 for following and clicking the favourite button, Thanky milkchocolatehot64 for following  
**

**Starting to think you all would be admited to rehab if I didn't update my stories.**

* * *

** Hell Hath No Fury Like An Uchiha Scorned**

Sasuke, Sai and Kakashi raced through the tree's as fast as they could. They needed to get back to the Uchiha Mansion as soon as possible.

"NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU!" Sasuke called as they got ever closer to their destination.

"Sasuke, we are still a few meters away from the mansion we need to proceed with caution. I know its hard but we need to tread carefully."

The raven nodded and was about to thank his teacher when all of a sudden a familiar cry echoed through the tree's. "Sasuke I'm over here"

Sasuke immediately bolted away from Kakashi despite the older nin warning him not to break formation, he began making his way towards the direction the cry came from. He raced forward until he came into a clearing. To his horror he saw Sakura straddled over Naruto's naked body holding a knife aiming to hit his heart. He noticed she appered to whispering something then raised the knife in the air before brining it down.

"Well Naruto I guess this is goodbye, enjoy hell I'll look after Sasuke-kun for you." She whispered.

Before she could deliver the killing blow she felt herself lurch sideways the impact was so strong that she didn't even feel the pain of the impact, until she hit a nearby tree. The force knocked the wind out of her lungs causing her to gasp for breath. She turned to face the person that prevented her from finishing the blonde off only to meet the gaze of none other than the person she'd been willing to kill for.

But there he stood as usual his face blank and unreadable Sasuke Uchiha had made it just in time to defend his one true love. Kakashi soon appeared at the ravens side, shocked by the sight of his injured pupil.

Instead of fearing for her life like any normal person would do if they'd just tried to kill her crushes boyfriend. Instead the deranged teen acted like she was just having a catch up. "Sasuke, how are you? I heard you had a meeting today about..." She tried to stand up but felt something sharp press up against her neck.

Sai tried her to the tree, while his clone continued to hold a kunia to her neck. "Sakura, stay still and shut up or I will have to hurt you." He warned while Sasuke and Kakashi tended to Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke's blood frozen in his veins when he turned round and saw that his cherished blonde lying completely still, broken and naked on the forest ground. He barely recognised his lover under all the bruising and swelling. _"This can't be my Naruto-chan. What the hell has she done to my beautiful baby?" _

Unlike his shocked student Kakashi acted fast and cut the headband lose from around his students neck. Studying the marks on the ground and the bruising around his beloved subordinate's neck he could tell that Naruto had fought for his life. But it was the boys pained expression on his face that disturbed him the most. The bloneds mouth was still open it looked like he was still trying to breathe. "_She strangled him with his own leaf headband, she made him suffer so needlessly. Sakura had the ability and the knowledge to kill him in less than a minute. Naruto, you must have been in agony."_

Sasuke abruptly pulled the limb body away for his teacher and placed Naruto on his lap trying to see if he was still alive. "Naruto, baby it's me wake up." Despite the ravens plea's the blonde didn't stir and remained quite. To the boys horror he noticed that Naruto's lips were a dark blue. He knew what that meant. Images of his family's death came flooding back him.

"Naruto, don't do this to me please wake up!" He screamed desperately to his lover. In his hysteria all rational thoughts instantly vaporised. Kakashi tried desperately to calm Sasuke down while he tried to check for a pulse but the distraught teen wouldn't let him get anyway near his student. ignore the ravens frantic cries.

"SASUKE!" The jounin yelled slapping Sasuke hard around the face trying to bring him back to reality.

"Look you need to calm down he may still be alive, let me check him over."

Reluctantly Sasuke passed Naruto's limp form back to the sliver haired nin. He gently laid Naruto on the ground and quickly determined he wasn't breathing but still had a strong pulse. Kakashi used what ever medical training he knew and began breathing into the blonde's mouth.

"Sasuke, keep talking to Naruto Ok." Kakashi instructed between breaths, right now Sasuke needed to feel like he was doing something.

"Good I hope he's dead and burning in hell!" The kounich shouted as she watched her teacher try to revive the blonde assuming that she'd successfully killed her teammate.

Sai sat next to her and whispered threatening into her ear. "Sakura if you have any sense left in you, pray that Naruto lives. because if Naruto does die no one will be able to stop Sasuke or Kakashi from avenging his death.

_"Cough...cough.."_ Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blondes chest rise and fall into a steady rhythm. "Sasuke, he's breathing look." The jouin called to his student. The raven looked up and smiled but his joy was ruined by the sound or Sakura screeching.

"NOOOOO WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY DEAD NARUTO." Sakura bellowed loudly furriose at Kakashi.

The raven stood up and began to slowly walk towards the female ninja. "Move...out...the...way...now." He stuttered. Sai noticed that Sasuke was a far cry from his usual cold self. For once he could read Sasuke's emotions perfectly. His eyes where spinning madly and he was shaking uncontrollably as he continued to walk slowly towards Sakura. "How..dare...you..How ...can You even ..look at him." Sasuke spat unable to from a complete a sentence without stuttering.

Sas..uke" The broken cry stopped Sasuke from advancing any further towards the girl. looked back to see that despite the fact Naruto's eyes were still closed he was still trying to talk. The deadly jutsu in Sasuke's hand diapered and he quickly returned to Naruto's side and held his hand. He wanted to know if he'd actually spoken. "Naruto, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." His pray's were answered suddenly when he felt a light squeeze.

Slowly and pain stackinlgy Naruto opend his eyes he magen to open them half way. "Sasuke." Naruto croaked, this time his speech was a little better. The raven leaned down and kissed his pale forehead tenderly his tears falling harder than ever before, this time from sheer joy. "Yes baby its me shhh, Sasuke's here now shhh." Sasuke cooed not caring that anyone could hear him talking in such an un-Uchiha like manner. The raven couldn't find the words to describe how happy he felt hearing the blonde talking.

Naruto responded to Sasuke's loving kiss by weakly kissing the ravens cheek much to an enraged Sakura's disgust. "Get your fucking dirty lips off him Naruto, how dare you kiss him with your fag of a mouth."

The blonde flinched at the sound of the pink-haired girl's loud voice. He didn't know Sakura was still near him, he suddenly felt very afraid and tried to snuggle into the ravens chest for safety and comfort. But his injuries only made him cry out in pain when he tried to move he began to struggle for breath again. "Easy calm down deep breaths Naruto." Kakashi told him.

Hating seeing his lover in so much pain the raven shot Sakura a glear so deadly that the air turned cold. "Someone gag that fucking bitch right now or I swear I'll rip out her tounge!" He snarled placing his body protectively over Naruto.

"Yam..Iru" The blonde rasped after he'd finally manged to regain control of his breathing again.

The jounin stroked his blonde locks and tried to reassure him that both Iruka and Yamato were fine. " Naruto, I'm sure they are both safe I promise you, If I know Yamato and Iruka they'll both be worried sick about you."

Right on que Iruka, Yamato and Tsunade arrived, all three of them ignored the girl tied to the tree and focused all their attention on the blonde. Iruka began fretting like crazy when he saw full extend of his injuries, while Yamato apologised to Kakashi and Sasuke for not protecting him. "Oh, my god what has she done to you, Forgive me Naruto, this is all my fault I let this happen. I swear I'll make it up to you in some way I promise." Iruka sobbed.

Not willing to listen to Iruka's babbling the medical nin shoved him out-of-the-way so she could check her little brother throughly. normally as a medical professional she would normal have started by asking if Naruto was in pain. But after she seeing the state of her little Gaki's body she knew there was no need to ask such a stupid question. "Where does it hurt the most?" Tsunade asked instead.

"My tummy really hurts Ba-chan." He sobbed painfully holding his sides, not bothering to hide his pain with his toothy grin.

"Shhhh its ok don't try to move. Do you hurt anywhere else?" She asked placing her hands on Naruto's torso. Using her medical ninjutsu she quickly determined the his ribs were just cracked, but he did have sever internal bruising and possibly bleeding. With the help of Tsunade's jutsu and the Kyuubi's demonic chakra the blonde noticed the difference straight away, and he let out a contented sigh of relief and for the first time he could breathe without any pain.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called when he didn't answer her question.

"My throat and eye's burn a little bit." He answered at last.

"I'll deal with that as soon possible Ok. You just relax and let us handle the rest. Iruka what on earth happened in that house? What did she do to him I need to know now?" She demanded a bit too harshly than she needed.

Iruka looked down at the helpless boy he considered his son. He'd almost lost him twice now the first time he couldn't do anything to prevent Kabuto from taking Naruto away and torturing him. But this time round he'd unwittingly let this happen.

"She knocked Yamato out and came into the house. Then she told me what she did to Naruto, and I just flew into a rage. But she got the upper hand and threatened to kill me and Yamato in front of Naruto. Naruto goaded her into attacking him instead she just kept on beating him until he passed out. She made him beg for his life. Then he ran out the house and Sakura chased after him."

Kakashi spoke up next and gave Tsunade the rest of the details. "I think I can fill in what happend after he ran out of the maion. From what I can gather she caught up with Naruto and strangled him with his leaf head band." He said holding up the torn remains of his bandna.

Tsunade gently tilted Naruto's neck so she could see the eveidence for herself. "Oh, Naruto is this where your neck hurts?" She asked softly placing her hands on his face and neck. "Yes ooch." He grmiced when his neck was touched.

"Sorry Naruto I'll make the pain go away just stay still for me ok. What was his condition when you and Sasuke found him?"

Sasuke swolled hard he still couldn't belive how close he'd come to losing Naruto. Kakashi noitced Sasuke was unwilling to explain. "He was unconice and not breathing. I maged to revive him and he woke up a short time later.

"How long was he not breathing for?" Tsunade Asked trying not to lose her focuse while she healed Naruto's neck.

"I don't know mabey about 3-5 mintues."

"He needs to get to hospital now. We don't know how much damage could be done. Gaki why didn't you fight back?"

"She told Naruto she was pregent."

"WHAT" Everyone screamed.

"I'll check her in a mintue she better be telling the turth or so help me I'll kill her."

"No….Sasuke…meeting." He croaked weakly.

"I'm staying right here, Tsunade is letting me stay. Didn't I tell you that everything would be ok?" Sasuke explained smiling softly.

"Reall..y your staying with me?" A huge smile formed on his swollen face. "I'd laugh at myself but it still hurts a bit."

The raven chuckled at the blonde's joke before he asked him an important question. "Naruto baby, did she do anything else?" Sasuke asked still talking to him in a gentle tone.

"Ye…s" He moaned, Tsuane began to worry that Naruto was getting worse.

"It's ok what did she do to you?" The raven asked softly.

"She Touc…ed me."

The whole group surrounding Naruto ether growled or swore under thier breaths. "Anything else." Sasuke asked trying not to lose his cool and kill his deamented teamate.

The blonde shook his head. "No...I couldn't let her do it again. I'm so sorry I know it was selfish of me. I put Yamato and Iruka at risk."

Sakura began yeling at Naruto again refusing to stay silent while Sasuke made a huge fuss over him. "Your right about that Naruto you are selfish, you don't care about anyone but yourself if you had just sat there I would have finsihed you...Mmmmmmmmm." Sakura didn't get to finsish her rant beacsue the tree branches mystersoluy came to life and coverd her mouth.

Kakashi looked at Yamato slightly amused. "Sorry senpi that noise in the backround was really starting to infuirate me."

"Don't you even think of apologising to anyone do you understand me? No one has the right to violate you like that and if you try a stunt like that again I shall control you with fear." He said pulling his infamouse scary face at Naruto, who just chuckled a little.

"Yamato,Iruka take Naruto to the hospital and have Shizune finsh off the medical exam."

"Hi, what are you and the rest going to do?" Yamato asked.

"We need to take care of a few things here first we'll join you at the hospital afterwards."

"Hang on I have something I want to say to Sakura first." Iurka repiled he walked up to the girl and grabbed her thoart hard. "The only reason why I haven't broken your neck yet is becuase it would be to quick. Your just lucky that I lack the imagination to come up with a painful way to kill you.

He walked back towards his injured son and gently as possible Iruka lifted Naruto off the ground and held him close to his chest. "Lets get going." He said softly stroking his blonde softly.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked resting his head on Iruka's shoulder.

"He'll be joining us soon I promise you just rest ok." With that Iruka and Yamato left.

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura abodmen Sasuke held his breath while he waited to find out if she was indeed carrying Naruto's child. Tsunade stopped. "Get up now." She spat. Sakura stood on her shacky legs and stared at her teacher defently. The enraged woman slamed her fist into the grils jaw sending her flying back into the tree.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH HOW COULD YOU LIE TO HIM LIKE THAT." The blonde screached. Tsunade would show no mercy now.

* * *

"That posion you used on Naruto what did you test it on." Tsuande demaned. Deep down she was afaird of the answer.

Sakura asnwerd simply. "Rats of course, but all of them died, I'm guessing the Kyuubi inside Naruto prevented the posion from killing him."

"You mean...your telling me you injected Naruto with a toxin even though you knew theres was a high risk of it killing him." Tsune asked angery beyond words.

"Sakura how could you? Naruto could have died. All he's ever done is protect you even when you constenly criticied him for all those years." Kakashi yelled angerd by the lack of remose the girl showed.

It became very clear to Sasuke that no amount of yelling, pounding or guilt tripping from Kakashi or anyone else was going to make Sakura see sense. "Is it true you tried to kill Naruto when he was recovering after his operation?" He asked quitly his voice level and calm. He needed to know if it was true.

The girls face britened when the raven boy spoke to her. "Yes Sasuke-kun well at the time I didn't intentonally try..."

Sakura didn't get to finish gloating instead Black flames began to consume her entire body burning her. The pain was exuratiating she could feel her skin and muscle cooking and the smell was unbearble.

_"He's using Amaterasu but why what did I do to desver this." _Sakura thoguth trying to think of anything but the pain the flames were causing.

"Sasuke please stop." She begged rolling around trying to put the flames out.

The other ninja watched confused why was Sakura sounded like she was being murdered Sasuke wasn't even touching her. Tsunade soon worked out what was going on. "Genjutsu right Sasuke?"

Sasuke replied with a simple "Hn," before turning back to watch Sakura scream some more before realing the jutsu.

The raven looked at her disgusted at her pitfull cries. "You beg for mercy, BUT DID YOU SHOW NARUTO ANY MERCY WHEN HE BEGGED YOU TO STOP RAPING HIM OR WHEN YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" He spat causing the girl on the ground to flinch.

"I'm s-s-sorry Sasuke-kun" She stutterd relived that the pain was over.

"Your not sorry not even close, you made him feel worthless you blamed him for my clans death, told him that he could never make my dream come true, blamed the nine tails attck on his birth and said his parents would never have loved him beacsue he was gay."

"But Sasuke...you were mine and he took you away from me."

Sasuke couldn't belive what he was hearing even now Sakura still thought she could justify her behaviour and that Naruto was at fault. "YOU DON'T OWN ME YOU NEVER HAVE ALL YOU PATHTEIC FAN GILRS THINK I'M JUST SOME KIND OF OBJECT YOU CAN JUST CLAIM. MY HEART BELONGS TO NARUTO." He bellowed anger at the girls words trying with all his might not to throw a chidori through her chest.

"But why whhat does he have that I don't. If you stay with him you can't revive your clan."

"He's annoying, loud, he's a dunce he always has that stupid grin even when he's sad or lonly to put it simply he's perfect. Oh I thought you would like to know that I'm so greatful to you in a wasy. Just so you know its thanks to you I ever fell in love with him in the first place."

"What there's no way..How could I have?" She splutterd quitely.

"Every cruel word, snide comment and put down you dealt him only brought us closer together. If it hadn't been for you I would never have faced my feelings. He's everything I've ever dreamed and more." The raven expalined rembering all the times he shared with the annyoing blonde.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed unable to acctept the truth.

"So I think there's only one punishment I could give you that suits the crime."

"What are you going to do?" She asked expecting the raven to kill her.

Sasuke snorted he would have loved to kill the girl but he knew an even worse way to torment the girl. "Nothing, I'm not going to give toy the time of day. Tsunade can descide what your sentnce will be. But your true punsihment will be watching me and Naruto be happy without in are lives that will be your punishment."

The stunned girl couldn't belive it Sasuke didn't evnen think she was worth killing. "_No I can't let you ruin your life beacuse of Naruto Sasuke." _She thought sadly. Slowy she reacheed for the syringe that she'd hidden. Sakura suddenly got up and lunged at Sasuke with the syringe in her hand. As she charged forward she slipped and fell as she went to stop herself from falling the syringe went into her thigh "No, this is bad the posion it will..." Her cries went unheard Sasuke just stood there and watched as the venom did its job. Tsuande watched her student she once trusted struggle to move.

Her medical skills kicked in and she tried to heal her if only to make sure she got punished. As soon as she beagn he knew it was hopless. "There's nothing I can do for her." She said tiredly stepping away from the dying girl.

Sasuke watched as her beathing grew laboured, he knelt down next to her and whisperd into her ear. "Naruto would have never wanted this to happen, You could have still been in are lives nothing had to change now you've ruiend that. but Its over now Sakura, you'll never be able to hurt me or Naruto ever again. See you in hell."

Tears fell from the dying girls eyes as they slowly closed it took only a mintue before she stopped breathing and went still.

"What should we tell Naruto when he asks?" Kakashi asked quitly he wasn't showing it but he felt bad for the pink-haried girls death. Despite everything that Sakura had done in the past few months she'd still been his student.

"Tell him the truth she died at her own hand, I write in my report that she commited sucide." Tsuande replied her voice cold and harsh. Unlike Kakashi she felt like justice had been done.

"I'm going to the hospital to be with Naruto like I promised." Sasuke said walking away from the girls body.

"Sasuke" Tsuaned called sternly.

As if he'd read here mind Sasuke repiled quickly. "I'm not going to tell him yet, I'll wait for him to heal first then will sit down and talk."

When he reached the hospital he went stright to Naruto's room, where Yamato and Iruka stood guard outside while Shizune treated Naruto's injuries.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Shizune hasn't finshed healing him yet but he's been asking for you." Iruka replied.

"What happend to Sakura?" Yamato spat quitely.

Sasuke simply shook his head. "I'll explain latter right now I just want to know how he is."

The kind woman came out and gently shut the door. "He's sleeping at the moment but he's not in pain anymore. You can see him if you want to but try not to wake him. Call me if he wakes up." She said gently

Just as Shizune had said the blonde was sound asleep and hooked up to a drip Sasuke looked at his peaceful expression and smiled. As soon as he walked into the room Naruto woke up his face looked alot better and his eyes were still a little blood shot. Sasuke began to carddled his bundle of joy there was only thing Naruto wanted to say to Sasuke "I'm addicted to you Sasuke teme."

"I'm addicted to you too Dobe."

At last there Nightmare was over.

* * *

**Leaving it there the next chapter will be the last one and it won't be very long. But don't worry I have another story on the way. I will give more details in the next chpater. Mauhaaa  
**


End file.
